A Fierce Belle: Moving West
by NerdyNervosa
Summary: In 1974 17 year old Debutante Lincoln moves from Westmore, Maryland to Cera Cole, Oregon after the deaths of her mother and siblings eight years earlier. A month after she arrives she finds that the Warchild and Spencer families have deep secrets.
1. Goodbye Maryland and Hello Oregon

Chapter 1

**Goodbye Maryland and Hello Oregon**

Hi my name is Debutante Lincoln. People call me Debby. I want to take you on a mental voyage. Its about my adventures as an adolescence between 1974 and 1977. I am currently a thirty-three year old accomplished fictional author. Let's start off with the basics shall we. I was born on February 16, 1957 in Westmore, Maryland. I am the middle of five children.My father Colonel Lincoln was a successful lawyer and my mother Francine Warner was a secretary. Dad was a six foot giant with a child's heart. He had thick wavy locks and a slim yet muscular physique. His eyes were green as the swamps of Louisiana. His skin was as tan as a Georgia peach complimented d by a rich paleness. He had a baritone voice that was high as the blue sky and deep as a bass ranged singer. My mother was a tall statuesque woman with a slight curvaceous physique.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had several gentlemen callers in her youth. Her eyes were as gray as clouds on a rainy day. Her smile contrasted her eyes and could warm an entire room like a fireplace. Her heart was destined for one man and that was my father. She had a heart of gold and a soul of wisdom. I had long light brown wavy hair. I had light green eyes with freckles. I inherited my looks from my father. I had four siblings. Curtis, Baltimore, Scarlet and Franklin. I'll briefly explain them and their deaths. I want to start off by saying that I miss them deeply and wish they were still here with me. Curtis had short blond hair, freckles, pale skin and clear green eyes. All he ever wanted was to be like our father. He would ride his bicycle in the street and play with the children in the neighborhood. He went fishing every summer with our father. Baltimore was the second oldest child and oldest daughter.

She had neck length black hair that she wore in a beehive hairstyle. She had chocolate brown eyes and a petite frame. Baltimore aspired to be a fashion designer. She always drew dresses and shown our parents her creations. They were so proud of her and they encouraged her to keep going. My younger sister Scarlet had a gorgeous name. She had light blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a plump physique to match. Her skin was tan as a tamale and soft as a plumb. She aspired to be a writer like me. Lastly there was my youngest brother Franklin. He was the spitting image of our mother except he had hazel eyes and pale skin. Franklin wanted to be a filmmaker. Its funny how life plays 1964 we went to the zoo together. Dad had gotten past security with his pistol. Being the naive child I was I didn't question him about it. While we were walking through the exhibit two black bears jumped out and attacked Curtis and Baltimore.

The bears were surly, huge and formidable. Curtis and Baltimore were instantly killed. Dad shot both of the bears in cold blood. The zoo staff came and saw the dead bears and questioned dad. I was to young to understand why. But now that I look back on it he was justifiable in his actions. After daddy was released from jail we returned Maryland and buried Curtis and Baltimore in the cemetery. Dad was so tore apart that he wouldn't leave the house. Then in 1965 my mother died of an unknown and incurable disease. She was thirty-five years old. he was sure she had beaten the disease but fate said otherwise. While she was alive she taught us etiquette and martial arts. The tradition of teaching martial arts had been passed down for generations on my mothers side. Everything was just so messed up for us. We didn't ask for those things to happen to us. We were good people and we did right by others, so why us?. After mothers death my siblings and I stayed by dad's side day and night making sure he didn't harm himself. Around Thanksgiving he started to recover emotionally and everything things started returning to normal. On March 31, 1966 we traveled to Annie West, Arizona for a family vacation. Dad was excited because we got to visit the west coast for the first time.

The following day we went hiking. While on the trail Scarlet and Franklin were decided to a rest. Dad and I were a feet ahead of them. Suddenly a cougar and jaguar appeared from behind them and mauled them. You can love me or hate me for what I did next. I ran up to the cougar and punched it in the face. Dad ran over and yanked me away from the large feline and shot both cats. Just when I thought everything was starting to return to normal I lose my two youngest siblings. Scarlet had aspirations to attend New York University. At that moment she' was forever deprived of her dream. When we got back to Maryland Dad and I began having recurring nightmares about all their deaths. "It went like that for the next three was so bad he would wake up drenched in sweat and I would go and comfort him. I had to put my feelings to the side and look after him. I felt that as a daughter it was my duty to do that. It proved unsuccessful.

I thought that as his daughter I could ease his pain. I was the only treasure he had left. At school I was known as the murders daughter because of what Dad did. I didn't care because he tried to defend my siblings, some people don't get that kind of love. In 1967 the Summer of Love hit California. Of course I lived on the east coast and I don't think it never made it there. Dad never took down the pictures of mother our my siblings. I guess he couldn't go one day without seeing their faces. In 1968 we had the Detroit riots. My father was all for change but we didn't live close enough to participate and he didn't want to leave me by myself. I wanted to make myself useful but dad believed my distant fighting spirit was good enough. Every weekend until the riots ended I would rally with my best friends Vera Bouvier and Channing Ford on the corners of Westmore. She was African American and a liberal like me. Channing was Caucasian and also a liberal. Vera had short black hair, a slim figure and almond brown eyes.

The three of us had been friends since we were four years old. We did everything together. I was there for Vera when she was raped by her stepfather. She told her mother what happened but ignored her daughters cries for help. Channing on the other hand had good home life. In July of 1969 Vera moved to New York. Channing followed suit and went back to North Carolina. When they left I was all alone. I still had my father but he didn't have the same spark he had when I was younger. At the turn of the decade things changed especially were democrats but people in neighboring states were gross republicans. I don't care for politics but I do believe in equality for all regardless of ethnicity, sexual orientation or gender. People tried their hardest to convert me to conservatism of the early 1970s but I rebelled. I didn't care because I believed you could break away from what you were taught. Now that your up to speed the story can begin. In February of 1974 dad and I moved to Cera Cole, Oregon.

"Dad was still trying to piece himself together. My mother and siblings had been dead for almost ten years. A few weeks after our settlement he started to talk and eat again which made me smile on my face. Dad enrolled me immediately into West Beach High School. I was a junior at the time of my arrival which made me feel ecstatic. People looked at me strangely because of my attire. I loved ruffled tops, blue jeans, belt buckles and some snakeskin boots. I wore my hair down with a bang covering my left eye. People always told me bangs meant that you were hiding something. Have you stopped to realize that maybe that's a persons style you moron. But getting back to the story West Beach High School is where I met the Warchild and Spencer siblings. I'll start off the Warchild's. The oldest one Tanner Devereaux. He had golden tan skin with short black spiky hair. He had brown eyes that a schoolgirl would melt into upon contact. His body was toned and semi-muscular. He was standing next to Millennia Buckmere."

Millennia had long golden blond hair that was styled like bird feathers. She had complete Heterochromia in both of her eyes. Her right was green as a sparkling emerald and her left eye was blue as a lightning bolt. Her eyes looked cold and expressionless when she started at me. Her body shape was identical to an hourglass. She had on a gray sweater dress with jeans and high heel boots. Next to her stood Chivalry Prescott. He had Chestnut brown hair. His skin was pale and he had sky blue eyes. I couldn't make it out his physique due to the suede coat and sweater he was wearing. Then I laid eyes on Cassandra Rathbone. She was shortest at five foot five inches. Her hair was ginger and styled in a sixties bob. Her eyes were golden amber and vibrant. She waved at me and I waved back. To my left were the Spencers. There were four of them. The oldest one was Tiffany Waters. She had long straight strawberry blond hair. Her demure face was framed by her hair. Her eyes were ocean blue and she was slightly curvaceous. She had her hands together looking at me with a friendly smile. Standing next to her was a tall guy.

His name was Richie Banks. He had copper skin with brown hair and gray eyes. He had a very muscular yet beefy build. He had his arms folded glaring at me with daggers in his eyes. I just looked at him confused. I was unaware of why he glared at me so hard. I would find out soon enough. The boy next to him was Bryan Curry. He was tapping the boy next to him's shoulder and looking ahead when he looked at him. He had hazel eyes and golden blond hair. He wore a burgundy t-shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. He had braces which added to his cuteness. The last boy was Lee Elliot. He was the shortest of the boys standing at five foot six. He had black short that was combed over. He wore black rectangular eyeglasses. He was the most adorable thing ever. A week later I was walking home when I was attacked by a jaguar and cheetah. I defeated the jaguar but I was overwhelmed by the cheetah. His large paws had me pinned to the ground. All I could do was keep his face from chomping me.

I could see in his eyes that he was satisfied with the situation. Soon he was kicked into a tree and knocked unconscious. I looked up to see Tanner offering me his hand. I took it and we started walking to his house. I introduced myself and vice versa." His voice was very calm and serene. We talked for thirty minutes about our favorite bands and past times. I found out he likes baseball and he found that I love cooking. We both have an affinity for The Lone Wolves. He loved Peach Bauer's voice and I loved Nerdy Nervosa's.

Peach had a powerful and raw voice while Nerdy had a sweet and toasty one. We both have all of their albums as well as their solo work. When we arrived at Tanner's house I stopped in front of the steps." I told Tanner I felt like I was invading their home. Tanner told me it was fine. When we walked inside I was greeted by their foster mother Dream Warchild. She was five foot seven inch beauty. She had long black and burgundy hair that was in curly rings. Her frame is of impeccable mention. It is very well proportioned and petite. Her eyes were gold like honeycomb. She smiled at me and gave me a motherly hug. After that Dennis Warchild came out and stood next to Dream. He looked twenty-one. He had smooth tan skin and well developed muscles that challenged the gods. His voice was so peaceful it could lull me to sleep yet so assertive that all the animals of the world would stop and listen.

He had fiery reddish orange eyes that were blazed over with passion. His pink lips looked like he sculpted them himself. The other Warchild siblings came to the front. They all looked at me with smiles except for Millennia who stood against a wall scowling. She daggers for days when it came to me. I was positive she wanted me dead. After telling Dennis and Dream that I met their children at school we went into the livingroom. We sat around for three hours talking about me. I hate talking about myself simply because I don't find myself attractive. I left around six thirty. Chivalry was being a gentlemen and walked me home. We talked for thirty minutes about our interests and whatnot. When I made it home dad was on the porch drinking lemon iced tea. He stared Chivalry down with suspicion. Chivalry laughed nervously and said that he just walked me home.

Dad looked at him and I thanked Chivalry and walked upstairs. He bid me a goodnight and walked down the sidewalk.

Dad asked me did he try anything and I told him no and that we just earlier that day. To me it seemed he didn't believe me. I hated how dad categorized all men as the same thing. He raised me better than that. I would never give myself to a stranger or any man for that matter. We talked for about an hour and then went inside. I prepared dinner. Dad loved my cornbread. He said it tasted liked cake. I was also good at cooking seafood and cajun. Mother and dad brought all kinds of spices from around the country and taught me how to prepare them. For dinner we had cornbread, baked steak, macaroni and cheese and stream beans and pink lemonade. Dad and I talked about my fist day of school. I told him I made a few friends and he was happy. His eyes didn't have any glimmer but he was nonetheless glad I had found some friends. After dinner I washed the dishes and headed to my bedroom.

Once I was inside I pulled out my record player. I placed my new Nerdy Nervosa record on my record plater. I turned it on and her cover of Midnight Affair began playing. I bobbed my head and sang along with her. I wasn't no soprano but I could sing. After singing two songs I turned it off and went to take a shower. An hour later I came out in a black bathrobe. I changed into my black silk nightgown. Before I laid down I turned on my record player and let Nerdy Nervosa's voice sing me into darkness. The next day I took a shower and dressed.I wore a one shoulder ruffle top, jeans and cowgirl boots with a belt buckle. After looking myself over in the mirror I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. Dad was at the diningroom table reading the newspaper. I said good morning to him and vice versa. I sat down at the table. I grabbed two slices of toast and spread strawberry jam over them. I initiated a conversation with daddy by asking how he slept. He responded with '"_**I slept okay for the first time in three years**__**"**_. I was shocked yet relieved. I was shocked because he never told me he was having nightmares and relieved because he was sounding like his old self.

After breakfast I kissed dad goodbye and told him to have a good day and vice I got to the porch I saw Chivalry waiting for me. He was wearing a black t-shirt which showed off his biceps. His brown hair glistened through the rays of the peach sunlight. I locked the front door and headed downstairs out the gate. He said good morning and I said good morning back. I asked him about his siblings and he said that they had decided to go ahead. I made an o motion with my mouth as we crossed the street. Chivalry proceeded to ask me about my life before I moving here. It shocked me but after feeling somewhat comfortable I spoke.I told him that I was born in Maryland and that I had lost my four siblings to bears and big cats. He gave me a hug. I could tell that it wasn't a artificial hug but an authentic and sympathetic one. He told me that he was sorry that it happened to me. He then told me about his life.

He said he was born in Chazz Lake, Illinois. He had a very good childhood before his parents died of influenza when he was eight. Following their deaths he fled to London and lived there for the next five years. He then returned to the United States and settled in California. He found work as a construction worker. After doing that for several years he moved to Pennsylvania where he became vigilante. He went around saving people for nonprofit. He made several friends that would die mysteriously without a word from anyone. He then came to meet I was amazed and looked at him with admiration. He saved a little girl from a burning apartment building. I thought to myself _**'No one would've done that for me except my parents and siblings'**_. We talked for the rest of the way about random things. When we arrived at West Beach I saw his siblings. I walked over to the table and sat with them. Cassandra immediately took my hand and started talking to me. I smiled and engaged her in conversation.

She was perky, upbeat and innocent. Tanner smiled at me while eating his cinnamon roll. Liberty watched me closely and Millennia wore her signature scowl. Cassandra and I talked about several things for the next ten minutes. I showed her my favorite black nail polish which made her squeal with joy. We then go to the bathroom where I put makeup on her. While we were in the restroom. While I was applying her eyeliner. I found that she was an Aries. Before any of you say 'Oh Debutante believes that astronomy defines a person' no I just feel very comfortable around them. When we returned to the cafeteria and sat down I chatted with Chivalry who was astounded by Cassandra's transformation. I told him that my mother informed me about everything involving makeup. I also told him I didn't start wearing makeup until I was thirteen. Tanner poked fun at her and she stuck her tongue out at bell rung and we headed to our first period classes. I had trigonometry. I was good at math so it was a cakewalk for me. My professor Mr. Woodard liked the way I executed math problems. He always had me explain to the other students who were struggling with them.

Mr. Woodard was twenty-three years old. He was five foot nine. He had creamy smooth skin and black hair. He had the most beautiful gray eyes I ever saw. He also had braces that sparkled ever so radiantly. He usually wore sweater vests and slacks. On free days we always engaged in healthy debates about the different regions of the country. He also was a Marylander like me except he was from Silver Spring. He made my day when he said his parents owned a summer home in Westmore and that he spent every summer there. He also had a crush on me and he knew I knew it. He always smiled at me but it wasn't one of those creepy smiles. It was like a I like you for you kind of smile."

But of course I didn't like him that way. Don't get me wrong he was a very handsome man but I didn't want him to be in jail because of me. He kept his infatuation with me to himself until I graduated high school.

The girls in my class envied me for it, but honestly I didn't care what they thought. I went to school for my education not to worry about their opinion. I had only three boyfriends in my life. The first one was when I was thirteen and daddy almost killed him. My second one was when I was fifteen and he said the right things but they were nothing but empty words. And my last one was when I was sixteen. He was abusive and he thought I wouldn't fight him back. I promise you Maryland came out of me when he struck for the first time. He never came near me again after that. Trigonometry went by without a hitch and we transitioned to second period. Girls were making out with their boyfriends against their lockers. They looked at me strangely as I passed by. I ignored them and walked to US History. History was my second favorite subject after mathematics. I loved learning about other countries history as well as mine.

When I found out how dirty the United States were I hated it instantly. Even my home state of Maryland permitted slavery during the Civil War which surprised me. But its in the past and there was no reason for me to hold a grudge because of that one fact. Nevertheless I still loved Maryland with all my heart and soul. My history professor was a woman named Ms. Sawyer. She was a pudgy lady who was incredibly sweet and stern. She made my learning experience fun and unforgettable. She was my one of two favorite teachers the other being Mr. it was Black History Month we learned about different kind of individuals. I believed African Americans fought for great causes and the generations that came after appreciated it. People in this class try to outshine you just to show that they know more. I love history because it teaches you to appreciate what others before you have done. Most people don't agree with that philosophy but they need to realize everyone has dirt, even the good and heroic.

Anyway Ms. Sawyer gave us a fun homework assignment. She wanted us to do a report on our favorite state. My favorite states were Maryland,California, New York and Oregon. I decided on California. I grabbed an encyclopedia and gathered information. I wrote notes for the last forty-five minutes. When the bell rang I placed the encyclopedia on the shelf. I walked up to 's desk and told her that since her birthday was in a week I would get something for her. She smiled and thanked me. I told her she was welcome and left. I went to my locker and grabbed my Chemistry book. Now I'm going to let you know right now that I sucked at science. Thank god I had Chivalry there to help me. Have you ever have one of those teachers that wanted to make your life a living hell? If you have then you know exactly what I'm talking about. Mr. Penning was a tall old man that appeared to be in his early fifties. His face was sunken in and wrinkled. When you saw him your day was going to go from one hundred to zero. I knew he didn't like me because he would penalize me for trivial things like not answering a question correctly. When I took tests he would give me fifties when I damn deserved a seventy-five. I couldn't wait until I graduated high my junior year because I wouldn't have to see him. We learned about ionic compounds and covalent bonds.

Your supposed to learn about that in the first semester but he taught things backwards. Anyway Chivalry helped me a great deal with things I didn't understand which was everything. I excelled in math and english. Science was my knee breaker. I learned the material long enough for me to pass my test and move on. People called me a slacker for not excelling in Science but I didn't care. Dad very well understood that Science was my weakest subject. We spent the entire class period go over a packet. He didn't even leave his desk, he just sat behind the desk and we paired up. When Chemistry ended I sighed in relief and packed my belongings and headed to my locker. When I got there I saw Chivalry waiting on me. He had a smile on his face. I sighed heavily as I placed my textbook in my locker. He recounted how much of a asshole Mr. Penning was and that there was only a few more months until summer.

I tried to look on the bright side but it was hard to seeing how things were going slower by the day. I made it to English class. I liked English but Mrs. Hemmingway's teaching method was traditional. While she stood at the chalkboard I just took notes. In the midst of this I noticed a boy looking at me. His name was Raymond Stratus. He was chubby with dimples. He must've been fascinated with me because every time I'd look his way he would look straight ahead. I think he fantasized about me. One day I asked him if he liked me and he said no he just thought I was beautiful and drew me. I didn't believe him but I didn't question it. I never thought anyone found me that attractive. Even my own boyfriends didn't find me attractive. He let me have his portrait. It depicted me posing in a face shot. I was wearing a southern belle dress with my chin in my left hand. My hair was down with a ribbon headband in my hair.

I had on burgundy lipstick. My cheeks were tomato red and my nails matched it.I've seen plenty of beautiful portraits as child but Raymond's artwork was breathtaking. Getting back to the story I finished jotting down my notes and began studying them. There was a one hundred question test that Friday over a tragic romance story we read. I am a sucker for tragic and tragic romance stories. I hate stereotypical romances because they're repetitive. I despise damsels in distress and bimbo's. I liked tragic hero's, southern belle's and hotshot types. They stood out to me. They did the right thing for whoever it was be it a friend or lover. I studied with Raymond and he question me over certain events in the story. I aced the oral examination. Then I turned the tables on him and tested him. He did pretty good. I was so proud of him because when he wasn't drawing me he usually was down in the dumps. He once told me '_**You were one of the reasons I take the **__**beating**__**.**_' I didn't think I could impact someone else's life with a simple good morning."

When English was over I packed my backpack and headed to Choir. As I mentioned before I am no soprano. I was a soaring contralto with a wide range. For some unfathomable reason my choir teacher Mr. Velasquez tried to force me into singing with the soprano's and mezzo soprano's. We got into a heated argument because I told him that I refused to strain my voice. Since I loved to sing I stayed in choir. After and I finished arguing I sang with the other contralto's. We sang for forty-five minutes and spent the last fifteen minutes chatting. The bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria. I walked to the cafeteria alone. Once I was there I headed the lunch line. I got a milk carton, salad and peaches. I walked to the Warchild table and sat down. Chivalry sat next to me. Millennia sat next to Tanner and Liberty sat next to asked me how day was going so far.

I told her it was fine besides and . Cassandra giggled and said those two teachers were on everyone's teacher hate list. After lunch I went to Communication Applications. I hated that class with a fiery passion. I wanted Introduction to Business but it was full so I took Communication Applications. was an okay professor. I did nothing but worksheets in his class. He went to the board every so often. A week had gone by and were now at the end of February. I gave Ms. Sawyer a necklace and bracelet. She loved it and wore it everyday even after I graduated. Gosh I sure miss her and Mr. Woodard.


	2. A Bttersweet Discovery

Chapter 2

**A Bittersweet Discovery**

"It was the second week of March. I wanted to drive my car to school that day but decided against it. I'm getting off topic, anyway I was walking down in the street when a jaguar and cheetah appeared. The jaguar was a female with a lean build. She still looked ferocious. As for the cheetah he was massive. I threw my backpack onto nearby sidewalk. The jaguar ran towards me and I ran towards it. When we came in contact with each other I wrapped my arms around its neck. It scratched me across my stomach. I knelt down and backed away. The jaguar ran towards me again. I jumped in mid air and kicked it into a tree knocking it down. As I got to my feet the cheetah charged towards me. I punched it in the face. It growled and slashed me across my chest and pinned me to the ground. I could tell in its eyes it was satisfied with the current situation. Before it could chomp me it was kicked into a tree and knocked unconscious. I sat up and saw it Tanner who saved me."

"He extended his hand to me. took it and got to my feet. I dusted myself off and went to grab my backpack. I couldn't let dad see me like this. I didn't want him to worry so I went to the Warchild residence. When I arrived Dream laid me down on a surgery table in their medical room. I pulled my top off leaving me in my brassiere. While she observed my wound Dennis walked in and stood at the foot of the surgery table. He said he knew who did it. I asked him who and he responded by saying he couldn't tell me. I wanted to know for myself so once Dream healed me I washed my top in the water and hung it to dry. Dream handed me a top out of her closet. It was a blood red top. I put it on and headed to the livingroom where Millennia was reading a newspaper. She looked at me with a scowl. I looked at her with a smile. I just didn't get her at all. Cassandra and Chivalry came in the livingroom and sat on either side of me. Chivalry asked what happened and I told him that I was attacked by a jaguar and cheetah."

It was almost like boiling water because as soon as I said cheetah Chivalry grew angry and his teeth were clenched. Cassandra gasped with shock and surprise. Dennis and Dream came in and sat down on the love seat across from us. Cassandra froze in place. It lasted for one second and she looked at him worriedly and back at Dennis and Dream. Dream asked what was wrong and Cassandra said "**They know she's here****"**_._I didn't know what she meant by that. Dennis sighed with his knuckles under his chin. I looked around the room and excused myself. Chivalry soon followed me. I changed back into my top. I walked into the foyer and grabbed my backpack. I got teary eyed and Chivalry told me that he wanted to tell me but he just couldn't. I said it was fine and walked into the livingroom and thanked Dream. I left out the front door. I walked downstairs in confusion and curiosity. Chivalry called my name and I turned around. I told him I would see him later. Chivalry looked sad and walked back inside. I walked four blocks when I made it home. Dad was in the livingroom looking at television.

I said hello and he acknowledged me. He asked me how my day was and I said it was a blast. He wanted to talk and just wasn't in the mood and I told him I would talk to him later. He said okay and that his ears are always open. I walked to my room and closed my door. I took off my backpack and sat down on my bed. I placed my face in my hands and just cried. I don't where the hell those two animals came from. All I knew was something strange was going on and no one was talking. _**'Was it in my best interest not to know or was it not the right time for me to know.'**_ I sat in thought for the next hour while Peach Bauer's Leaving The Pack album played. I then came out of room and into the livingroom. I sat down on the couch across from dad who was sitting in a suede chair. He turned off the television and gave me his undivided attention. I told him how my day went and he was so engrossed into it like a five year old getting playing with play dough. Dad always listened to me even when he was sleepy.

He then said that I should take it easy and not study so hard. He said my mother had the same problem. His voice almost started cracked when he mentioned her name. He wiped his tears away and told me about his day. It was quite interesting actually, he said that he got to a seminar with other secretaries around the country. We talked for the next two hours and I washed up and started preparing dinner. I made cube steak, rice and rolls. It took me about an hour to make. I called daddy into the diningroom. He came in and sat down at the table. He complimented my cooking and I thanked him. I didn't think it was all that great because I mean come on who can't make cube steak and rice? So after we finished dinner I washed the dishes and took out the trash. I sat on the porch listening to the wind blow. I still had the event from earlier still fresh on my mind. I couldn't just let that go, I could've died. I saw a couple pass by with their dog and they waved at me. I waved back smiling. After they passed I walked inside.

When I passed by the livingroom I saw daddy looking at television. It was the Cass and Blake television special. I wasn't aware that dad knew who was she was. She was such a beauty despite being a man. The shocking truth was she was a man. As Corona DuBois tells it "**Cass had men leaving flowers at her dressing room door****"**. He died way too young. Thirty-four is the height of your career for most entertainers. After I watched Cass sing the opening to his special I walked to my room. I grabbed some undergarments and went into my bathroom. I took a long hot shower. While the water rinsed the soap off of my body I stood there deep in thought. _**'These water droplets feel like daggers stabbing into me.**__**' **_I know that sounds depressing but I was so confused as to why I was attacked. After an hour and forty-five minutes I turned off the shower and stepped out. I dried my hair and my body off. I pulled on my undergarments and deodorant. I rolled my hair and put a bandanna on.

I pulled on my bathrobe and left my bathroom. I walked into my bedroom and headed to the closet. I pulled out a red nightgown with two ravens on it. They were standing on tree branch together. I walked back into bedroom and disrobed. I pulled on my nightgown and placed my robe back into the bathroom and hung it up. I went to my record player and pulled Cass Mareen's 1948 album My Sweet Rocky. I placed the disc on the record player and began playing it. I smiled at Cass Mareen's voice and pulled my comforter back and crawled in bed. I grabbed my white teddy bear Carter and snuggled close to him. As I listened to the song I could hear the loneliness in Cass's voice. Even though he had Rocky he still felt ultimately alone. Or maybe that's the way she wanted to sing it. I always thought of Cass as a chameleon because she always reinvented herself. I closed my eyes and let Cass Mareen's sweet tenor voice lull me into oblivion. I awoke the next morning to Cass Mareen singing From Adrian To Cass. That song always brings tears to my eyes. Its like she's letting you in on how becoming Cass changed her life despite what she endured as a child. I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. I got out of bed and made it. I placed Carter in the center of my bed and kissed his forehead. I walked into the bathroom.

An hour later I came out in my bathrobe and walked to my closet. I pulled out a red low shoulder ruffled top with jeans and matching shoes. I walked back into my bedroom and put some lotion on. I got dressed and removed my bandanna and rollers. I looked myself over in the body mirror next to my dresser. When I felt I was satisfied with my look I grabbed my wallet and walked to the kitchen. I said greeted dad and kissed his cheek. I sat down at the table. He made biscuits, omelets, sausage and white rice. I poured a little sugar and butter on my rice. I asked dad how he slept and he told me he had a good dream. I placed my hand on his comfortingly and wore a warm smile. He brushed it off and said that it was nothing. I always worried about him and asked him if he wanted to talk about it. He said that mother had came to him and told him not to worry about her and that she and my siblings were proud of both of us. I commented and said that I'm glad that they're watching over us, and he said that he was too. After we finished breakfast dad washed the dishes and I took out the trash. I told him I was going to the Warchild's house and he said he would be over later.

I left and walked down the veranda stairs and out onto the sidewalk. I had to apologize to Chivalry for just walking off yesterday and not talking to him. I think my biggest fear was that he might curse me out for not listening to his explanation. I believe he deserved that from me. When I was angry I tended to shut down and not listen to anyone. Now I'm not justifying that my actions were permissible but that just how I was when I was angry. After walking four blocks I make it to the Warchild residence. I walked upstairs and knock on the door. I waited for three minutes. When I got no response I knocked again and waited another three minutes. Realizing I got no response I walked downstairs and around to the backyard. When I got back there I saw my favorite animal, a pack of wolves. The first one was a male. He had black and white fur with blue eyes. His fangs were so sharp they could rip you apart upon contact. The second was a female. She had radiant beige fur. Like the other three females she was smaller than the males but bigger than them. Her eyes were gray as a morning mist. The second male had dark gray and black fur with golden eyes that smiled.

His frame was large but not as massive as the first. The second female had fur that was white as snowflakes and precious as virginity. Her eyes were gold as wine. She had a fierceness about her that screamed come close or else. The second male had reddish brown fur. His build was lanky and muscular. His eyes were a grayish blue. That was a beautiful synchronization. The third female had white and red fur. Her eyes were amber and all of her paws were red. Her build had an elegance to it but was lean. The last female had all black fur with blue eyes. She was the smallest of the pack but she still looked like she could kill an elk on her own. Before they left the white one ran towards me and almost dove on me but the second male stopped her. After a minute they ran into the woods. I stood there in awe and confusion. Several minutes later I walked back around to the front of the house. Thirty minutes later the Warchild family walked up to the house. They all wore expressions of shock and worry. I got to my feet and said hello. Dream said hello in a sweet voice as they came upstairs. She also apologized for Millennia's earlier behavior. I stepped aside and Dennis unlocked the door. After we were all inside Millennia looked at me venomously and was about to run toward toward me. I was little scared but stood my ground as Dennis restrained her. She yelled "**THIS ****HUMAN ****IS GOING TO BLOW OUR COVER****!". **After a few minutes I excused myself to the den. Thirty minutes passed and Dennis walked into the den and sat across from me. He explained to me that they were human-wolves.

I looked at him strangely but I believed him nonetheless. Dream and Chivalry came into the room. She sat next to Dennis while Chivalry sat next to me. Dennis then started explaining his existence and everything. Dennis said he was born on I also learned that they were older than they appeared. Chivalry explained to me that they weren't blood related but a foster family. I took this all in and asked about Thursday's attack and silence filled the den. Dream told me that the jaguar and cheetah belonged to a clowder known as Harold's Glaring and that they were enemies until they signed a treaty in 1675. My widened as the size of saucers when I heard her say 1675. What ran through my head at that moment was '_**These people are most definitely old but their wolf **__**blood **__**must keep them young'**_. I came out of my thoughts and voiced them. Dennis confirmed my deduction as true. After sometime the others came in. Millennia had more daggers for me than a chef slicing and dicing a lettuce.

She stood in between Cassandra and Liberty. Tanner stood in the walkway looking at me. Dennis asked me if I could keep a secret and I told that I could and that should blab they could kill me. Millennia took great pleasure in that and agreed. Dream proceeded to tell me about their abilities. I learned they each had superhuman abilities. Dennis had telepathic powers. Dream possessed healing abilities, Tanner had sonic blast abilities, Millennia had mind control, Chivalry was a fire manipulator, Cassandra was psychic and Liberty could producer a supersonic vocalic scream.After hearing this I felt so out of place because I was nothing but an ordinary human. All I had was marital arts skills. Cassandra's facial expression changed and she went to check the mailbox. Dream asked me if I thought they were freaks. I said no and said their powers were cool. Dennis said that counted for something because at least he knew I could defend myself. When Cassandra came in the den she handed Dennis a black envelope. I could feel the tension in the air and I wondered why.

My question was answered when Dennis said that a group known as the Desolation Committee was aware of my presence. I generally asked who they were. Everyone remained quiet and I could see the rage and disgust in Tanners eyes at hearing their name. Chivalry explained that they were the absolute law in the Canis lupus, Felinae and Pantherinae world. I had no idea what they looked like or what they were capable of. All I knew was I didn't want to meet them. After sitting in the den we all went to the livingroom. They explained to me that I needed to keep things the way they were. Then heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw dad standing on the porch. I let him inside. I introduced him to everyone. They all were kind except for Millennia who refused to shake his hand. She looked at him as if he had some kind of infectious disease and left the room. I sat outside on the porch swing while Dennis and daddy got acquainted. Cassandra came out and sat on the swing next to me. She asked how I felt about the information I just received. I told that it was surreal but I was still wrapping my mind around it. She told me that it was unnatural for her at first. I asked her about her red paws and she said that she inherited them from her mother. Her mother Katy Elizabeth was a member of the Red Paw Wolf Pack in the western territory. One day she was captured and brought to Reba Lake, Louisiana and worked the plantation. Her father was a Englishmen from London who arrived there ten years before Cassandra's birth.

"Her mother had killed her plantation owner and ran away where she was reunited with Cassandra's father. In 1860 when she was five both of her parents were killed on accounts of bestiality. Cassandra spent the next seven years searching for them and in 1867 she morphed and killed them. That same year she was raped by a man. Nonetheless she was optimistic. In 1872 she was raped by a group of men. She managed to morph and kill them. She immediately fainted due to blood loss. Dream found her and brought her back to Oregon and taught her martial arts. For the longest time she exchanged insults with Bryan Curry which resulted in him coming face to face with her. From the way it sounded he wanted to kiss her and ravish her right there but Cassandra pushed him out of her personal space. She then learned about my childhood which almost brought her to tears. She finally understood why I had such a great hatred for jaguars and cougars. She believed that everything happened for a reason and that we are more than powerless to stop it."

"After talking for a while dad came out and I hugged Cassandra goodbye and Dennis came out and handed me the envelope. I looked at him and he knew what I would decide. We walked down the porch stairs and headed home. Dad was in a really good mood and I was glad. He met some new people and may start going out again and having a good time. When we got home I washed my hands and made brunch. I made pancakes and eggs. I didn't want to do anything big seeing how lunch was two hours away. So after brunch I washed our dishes and headed to the backyard. I trained because I knew that I discovered something I wasn't supposed to and it could cost them their lives. I did combos and a series of pressure punches. After two hours of training I came back inside where I saw noticed the house was quiet. I found a note on the diningroom table. It simply read that he went to the store and didn't want to disturb me. I threw it away and headed to my bedroom to take a shower. Two weeks pass and I had declined the Desolation Committee's offer to join them."

"I decided to go get some ice cream for me and father and the main road was under construction so I slightly turned right and walked down the street. As I walked farther down the street I saw something in the distance. It was the cheetah from before.I fared far better than the time and defeated him. After our scuffle a man came into view. He looked no older than twenty-five. He stood at five feet eleven inches. He had massive muscles and a stern face. He had black short spiky hair with bright copper skin. His eyes were almond next thing I knew he transformed into a lion. He was tall as a grizzly bear. His body was lean and surly. He had an intimidating stare. His large mane alerted everyone that he was the alpha. Those who dared to oppose him would face his wrath. It started to running toward me. He wasn't as fast as Richie but was exceptionally swift. When we made contact with my hands he pushed me back a little bit.I quickly regained momentum and grabbed his ears and threw him into the grass. When he got to his feet I ran towards him and kicked him in his face. He roared and I took off down the street. I was exhausted from battle and I couldn't hold out against his colleagues. Once I got to the store I hurried back home and walked down in the grass next to the construction. There weren't any workers in the machine's so I was safe from reprimand."

"When I got back home I handed daddy his ice cream. I headed to my bedroom. As ate my ice cream I felt someone asking to enter my thoughts. When I realized it was Dennis I let him in. He had asked me to come over. I told him I'd be right over. I pulled on my coat and headed out the door. I told dad I was going to Dennis' house. I gave him a kiss goodbye and left. When I arrived thirty minutes later he told me that he was aware of my encounter with Harold Spencer the alpha of Harold's Glaring. He informed me that the jaguar that attacked me was Tiffany Waters. She was the least volatile member of the clowder because of her human heart. I quickly apologized for disturbing their hunting time. Dream said that there was no need to apologize and that you would've found out eventually. Chivalry then came inside. Dennis and Dream instantly knew what would come next and left the den. Chivalry came and sat next to me on the couch. I started by apologizing to him for not taking the time to listen to him. He told me he should be the one apologizing."

"He said that he should've told me instead of me finding out the way that I did. For some odd reason I began to feel tears fill my eyes. Chivalry told me not to cry and and handed me tissue. I wiped my tears and smiled at him. I told them that we moved to Oregon because my father wanted to escape the nightmares and it paid off because he's not having them anymore. He said that's something to be happy about. I agreed with him and Cassandra came in and sat next to me. She told me that the Desolation Sentinel was coming for me. I told them that I would fight them. Chivalry said that they have supernatural abilities. I told him that I didn't care and that I would fight them with my martial said that she appreciated the bravery but that wouldn't be enough. I felt like so helpless. They all have supernatural abilities and all I have is martial arts.

What could I possibly do to help. Then Chivalry told me that even though I was only human I was better than most because I could defend myself. Then I thought to myself **'**_**M**__**aybe I'm nothing but a hassl**__**e**__**.' **_After thinking about it I decided to leave. Millennia glared at me as I walked passed her. I walked downstairs and back to my house. I didn't want to be there when the Desolation Sentinel arrived. I already was on their list of acquisitions. I wanted to be helpful but I couldn't.I went home and sat in my room devising a plan."


	3. Same Thing Different Day

Chapter 3

**Same Thing Different Day**

"It was a week after spring break and I hadn't seen the Warchild's. I woke up that Monday morning deep in thought. I made my bed and went into my bathroom. I took a shower and dressed. Later I came out and talked to dad. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. I greeted and sat down. He made eggs, sausage, biscuits and cinnamon oatmeal. I broke the iceberg and told dad that breakfast was good. He said thank you and I headed out the front door with my backpack. When I locked the door I saw Chivalry standing on the sidewalk. I smiled and walked downstairs. He greeted me and vice versa. He told me that the Desolation Sentinel would be coming soon for me. He also revealed to me that Tanner had received an invitation to join them but fiercely declined."

"I was happy because those people sounded like bad news. We arrived at school forty-five minutes later. Everyone wore their signature expressions. Millennia glared with ferociousness. I ignored her and sat down. Cassandra told me that they were out hunting in Washington state over spring break." I shook my head in understanding. I talked with Chivalry and Cassandra until the bell rang. We headed to first period and boy was I glad. We learned logarithms. This was easy for me and as usual Mr. Woodard wanted to execute the equation. After I finished I sat down in my seat and prepared for my test. It was thirty questions. The first fifteen were multiple choice and the last fifteen were show your work. At eight teen I turned in my test."

"Mr. Woodard said that I finished in forty-five minutes and checked it. He congratulated me scoring a ninety-four percent. I said thank you and walked back to my seat. I saw girls in out of the corner of my eyes in the back of the class gossiping about me. I always hated girls who couldn't come up to me and tell me what was on their chest. Instead they decided to cower in fear and talk to their friends about me. I sat down and drew a picture of a girl on her knees in front of a tombstone. I don't know why I drew it I guess I was missing mother. Mr. Woodard called everyone else to bring in their tests. For the last ten minutes I packed my belongings and waited for the bell. When it rang I bid and headed to history class."

"Ms. Sawyer was wearing her necklace and bracelet. She greeted me and vice versa. She told me that she loved the necklace and bracelet. I told her I was glad she liked it and that she deserved it. We discussed the Spanish American War. In the meantime I took notes. Although Ms. Sawyer was sweet she loved giving pop quizzes and tests, so it was wise to have something to refer back to or study. I didn't find history all that interesting until we reached the Westward Expansion and the Florida and Alaska acquisitions. Personally my favorite decade before modern times was the nineteenth century, especially the Texas Revolution. I always thought of Texans as brilliant tacticians. They defeated their foes and won Texas. My goodness I'm getting off topic. I spent the last of the period reading ahead and taking future notes that I felt were valuable. Ten minutes before the bell I put textbook in my cubby."

"I then put my notes inside my folder and put the folder in my backpack.

When the finally rang I bid Ms. Sawyer goodbye. As I headed to my locker I saw someone standing at my locker. He wore an expression of anger and murder. If looks could kill he would be a wanted criminal. As I got closer in proximity I noticed that it was Bryan Curry. I took a deep breath and unlocked my locker. He whispered to me that Harold wanted me dead. I thought about the famous quote "**Live by the sword and die by the sword**". After thinking about that I grabbed my Chemistry textbook and closed my locker. I looked at him and said there was a detour on the main road therefore I was forced to enter their territory. He scoffed and said it better not happen again."

"Now I wouldn't have thought he was the most volatile member of the clowder but Richie had him beat. I headed to Chemistry and arrived two minutes before the bell. I took my seat and pulled out my textbook and looked at Mr. Penning. He had it out for me but I didn't give a damn. I was there to get my accreditations and move on. We discussed the same thing we did before break. We were told that there would be a test on Friday so be prepared. I just felt that I was going bomb this test. I looked over to my right and saw Chivalry. My fear subsided and he smiled at me. I smiled back and Mr. Penning began talking. I took notes and as I took my notes he called me to the board."

"My body instantly became frozen stiff. He called my name again and slowly got up and walked to the board. Mr. Penning had a devious smile on his face as if he were about to get to get a hog at at cookout. He handed me the chalk and told me to convert Calcium to Helium. I instantly told him I was unable to perform the execution and he became angry. He bellowed that I can take notes but I can't execute one simple problem. Before I had a chance to respond Chivalry spoke up. He calmly told Mr. Penning I wasn't strong in Chemistry and that he should cut me some slack. Mr. Penning told him that there should be no reason why I can't do the work when its as simple as conversion. Chivalry yelled and told him that he didn't care how simple it was certain students just aren't capable to problem solve. Feeling humiliated and disrespected Mr. Penning glared at me evilly."

"I told him that no matter how many notes I take I just won't get it. He told me to get out of his face and go back to my seat. As I walked back I just imagined me breaking his kneecaps and paralyzing him from the neck down. Chivalry patted my shoulder and looked at him with a neutral expression. After Mr. Penning calmed down he called Chivalry to the board. As he waled toward the board Mr. Penning smiled at me. I guess he assumed that if I couldn't do it neither could Chivalry. He gave him a extremely hard problem. In less than two minutes Chivalry solved the problem. looked at his paper in shock, disbelief and anger. He told Chivalry it was correct and he returned to his seat. I gave him a high five and thanked him for standing up for me. He told me no problem and class continued on."

"Before the bell rang I put my notes away placed my textbook in the cubby. When it the rung Chivalry and I walked to my locker. I told Chivalry how Bryan had threatened me if he or some in his glaring saw me on their land again. Chivalry said that he would talk to Bryan. I told him that I would handle it myself and he quickly retorted. He told me that Harold's Glaring can't be spoken to and physical reenforcement is the only thing they understand. I placed my Chemistry book in my locker and headed to English. I gave Chivalry a hug and walked into the classroom. When I sat down in my seat Raymond came and stood in front of my desk. I didn't know what he wanted so I greeted him and asked him what he wanted."

"He looked away and handed me a rose. I smelled it and was flattered. He then admitted how he felt about me. I told that it was but I didn't like him that way. He sounded dejected when he heard my response. But I did tell him that he was very brave and that I didn't want to lead him on. He thanked me for being honest and walked to his seat. Right before the bell rang Ms. Hemingway walked into the classroom with a croissant and cup of orange juice in hand. She apologized for her tardiness and she began passing out our tests from two weeks ago. I received a nine-six. I was proud of myself and showed Raymond. He applauded me and showed me his. He made a ninety-one and we high fived each other. After we basked in the glory of our accomplishment Ms. Hemingway told us that we were going to do a freewriting assignment.

I loved to free write because of all the emotions I could bring the reader to evoke. I decided to write about my childhood through the eyes of a fictional character named Carolina Masterson. I spent the entire class period working on it. When I finished I realized that I had written a page and a half. That's the kind of work I like, when I'm so engrossed it I don't notice how much I've produced. I handed Ms. Hemingway my paper on the way out. As I walked out Raymond asked me what I wrote about. I told him that I wrote about my childhood through the eyes of a fictionalized character. He was shocked that I would even consider writing about something so personal and vital. I told him even though it was personal and vital I could let the reader inside my mind so they could know what I'm thinking.

We parted ways in the hallway and I headed to Choir. When I arrived I stood with the other contralto's and discussed our weekends. Mr. Velasquez ended our conversations and started class. We sang a song by The Lone Wolves called Four Friends One Dream. I was so into it that I was imagining myself onstage doing the Mashed Potato. When I came out of my fantasy I realized I was singing by myself and doing the Mashed Potato. Mr. Velasquez broke the silence by clearing his throat and I apologized. Mr. Velasquez continued on and we sang Nerdy Nervosa's new song I'm No Soprano. Mr. Velasquez broke into a four part harmony. The contralto's and soprano's sang high and the tenor's and bass's sang the other lower and higher half. After we sang Mr. Velasquez told us there was concert on the thirty-first.

I didn't see a reason why I couldn't make it so I agreed to do the show. Other people in the class were excited about the concert because they were going to be able to show the school their gift. Meanwhile Mr. Velasquez called me to his desk. I thought I was in trouble for dancing and singing out loud. When I got to his desk it was the complete opposite. He told that I was getting down and holding my own by myself. I thanked him and said I was welcome. He then asked me if I wanted to do a solo concert. I was in complete shock. I never thought than alto in this school could get a solo concert. He said that he was serious and apologized for trying to force me to sing out of my element. I told him that I was sorry for getting out of line but I wasn't born to sing high. He said he understood and that the reason he does that is because he's a tenor and tries to bring the high notes out of all his students regardless of their range. I asked when this enchanting ceremony would take place. He told me on the sixteenth of April. I checked the calendar behind him. When saw that it fell on Saturday I said okay. He told me that he has some material that was right up my alley. When I saw them they were rearranged songs by Cass Mareen and Ginger Paxton."

"I was shocked because they were tenor's and soprano' told me that even though I have a weak head voice I had a strong chest voice and that that is where my power lies. I scratched my head and said that I'd start rehearsal today after school. He said okay and walked back over to the choir stands. As I sat down my classmate asked me what we talked about. I told her that Mr. Velasquez was putting a solo concert together for me. She said that that was great and that I would definitely be the envy of all the soprano's in the school. I told her I didn't care because its wasn't my fault that they weren't chosen. She laughed and agreed with me. We spent the rest of the period talking. When the bell rang I grabbed my backpack and headed to the cafeteria."

"When I got there I stood in line. I grabbed a milk carton and tamale's. I walked to my usual table with the Warchild's I greeted everyone as I sat down. Millennia looked away from me while the others welcomed me. I told everyone that Mr. Velasquez was giving me my own solo concert. Cassandra was wondering how that happened because he was the one of the meanest teachers in the school. I told her that he was though but underneath his exterior was someone who tried to bring the best out of his students. Chivalry congratulated me and got up to go and confront Bryan who stared at me. As I spoke with Cassandra I watched Chivalry with preciseness. I noticed that Richie stood in front of Bryan. I had a feeling it was about to go from peaceful to violent. As I watched the interaction I saw that Bryan was holding Richie back and Chivalry walked away."

"When he got back to the table I saw the Spencers leaving the cafeteria. I asked Chivalry what happened and he told me that Richie got upset because you had no business fighting Harold and he his clowder will kill us regardless of the peace treaty between them. I told Chivalry that that was bullshit because I defended myself and he the "alpha" of his group. He said agreed with me but when it comes to involving their alpha they are very overly protective. I looked at Lee as they left the cafeteria. He looked sad as he made eye contact with me. I felt really bad for him. He was being subject to Richie and Harold's volatility and there was nothing I could do about it. He looked so sweet and innocent. Chivalry brought me out of my thoughts and asked me about my solo concert. I told him all I know is that it was on the sixteenth of next month and that I was going to be singing rearranged songs by Cass Mareen and Ginger Paxton.

Cassandra said that I would be making history here at the school. I guessed that she was referring to me being the fist alto to have their own solo concert. I smiled and said yes I guess that's true. I told her that one of my choir classmates said that I was going to be the envy of every soprano in the school. Cassandra laughed and placed her chin in her hand. She said that I should be proud of my voice. I told her that I embraced my voice and I didn't brag about gift to sing. I only sang for my parents and siblings. I was the only person in my family that could sing. Cassandra sighed and said that she wish she could sing. I asked her what her talent was besides her ability. She said that she could dance but that wasn't really anything and that singing is a natural gift. I told her that singing isn't what its cracked up to be. I told her it requires a lot of breathing techniques and finding comfort in your range among other things. Tanner chuckled as I placed a tamale in my mouth. He asked me what was my dream. I told him wanted to be a author and write fictional books and that was going to college to major in English.

He said that was one hell of a dream. I told him I love inviting people into my mind. Its a therapeutic way of releasing emotions. He thought that was a moving answer I gave and leaned forward in his chair. Liberty looked at me and asked did I think they were freaks. I told her that I thought they were cool and that wolves are my favorite animals. She looked at me with a loving smile and ate her lunch. The bell rang ten minutes later and I walked to sixth period. I couldn't wait for the day to be over. I sat in Communication Applications and listened to Mr. Frankel talk about a report on our favorite humanitarian. I sat in thought for several minutes before coming to a decision. I chose Blues singer Phoenix Clark. She helps those in need and discuss what's going on in the world as well as the country. I spent the entire class period working on my report. After class I headed to Mr. Velasquez's classroom. When I arrived Mr. Velasquez was sitting in the choir stands singing to himself.

When I let him know that I was there he got up and walked down and stood in front of me. He told he was so glad that I was onboard with doing a solo concert. I told him I wasn't doing anything at home so why not. He clasped his hands together and I began doing breathing exercises. Thirty minutes later Mr. Velasquez sat at his piano. I stood behind a microphone and I began singing Cass Mareen's famous What He Sees In Me. I tried to sing it in a sweet yet convicting voice. Mr. Velasquez played the instrumental in a lower range to accommodate my range. I sang with what I believed to be richness and warmth. When I finished singing Mr. Velasquez sat at the piano in tears. I immediately began to apologize and he said he wasn't crying because he was sad but because my voice beautiful and alluring. After that I took a break. When I started again I sang Sweet Honey Dew, At The Governor's Mansion and My Sweet Rocky.

After singing songs by Cass Mareen for an hour I left and went home. I came home and saw daddy in his chair sitting in front of the television asleep. I smiled and covered him in his favorite blanket. I walked to my room and walked to my bathroom. I washed my hands and walked into the kitchen and took out the dinner that dad cooked. It was shrimp, sausage, Italian pasta and homemade garlic bread. I warmed for three minutes.I took it out and sat down at the table. I said grace and ate began eating. It was so delicious, dad sure I can cook. I always believed you can learn how to cook but you have to pay close attention or you may burn your house down. After eating for fifteen minutes I washed my plate and went into my bedroom. I took a shower for an hour. When I came out dressed in silk pajama's. It felt like velvet against my skin. I fell into a deep slumber listening to Four Friends One Dream by The Lone Wolves."


	4. Solo Concert

Chapter 4

**Solo Concert **

April had arrived in full bloom. I hadn't seen Harold's Glaring outside of school which good. Inside of school I had been attending rehearsals faithfully. All that was left for me to do was pick a dress for the event. It was a Tuesday morning and I had awoken and went to take a shower. After an hour I came out and went to my closet. I pulled out a blue jean jacket, strapless ruffle top, blue jeans, a buckled belt and a pair red snakeskin boots. I sprayed a little perfume on my neck and grabbed my backpack. I headed to the kitchen where dad had been on the telephone. When I finished washing my hands and sat down at the table he hung up the phone. He sat down in a suspenseful way. I asked him who he was speaking to and he said Mr. Velasquez.

I sighed with relief and picked up two slices of toast. Dad said that he called to him that I had a solo concert on the sixteenth. Dad was so excited because he always thought that I was shy about my singing. I laughed and told him that I wasn't shy I just didn't believe in bragging. He said that there's nothing wrong with letting the world know that God bless you with talent. I agreed and continued eating breakfast. Fifteen minutes later I washed my plate and glass grabbed my backpack. I kissed daddy goodbye and headed out the front door. After I locked it I noticed that Chivalry wasn't there. I was curious but it wasn't any of my business so I walked to school alone. When I arrived I sat at my usual table with Chivalry and the others.

They weren't there and it wasn't like them to miss school. I walked to the restroom. On my way there I saw couple kissing. It made me sick because they acted like everyone needed to there spit swap. When I got inside the bathroom I saw a girl standing in front the sink opposite of me. She looked at me and told me that I need to stay away from Raymond. I told her that I will do no such thing because we're good friends and he's sweet. She told me that she was his girlfriend and that when I rejected him I shattered his whole world and that it was unforgivable. I told her that I know I hurt him but he got over it and our friendship is still strong and I won't let her break it. She took a switch blade and tried to swing at me.

I backed up and did a roundhouse kick. I sent her flying into the wall at the opposite end of the restroom. I started applying eyeliner and lipstick. After I finished I put my makeup away and left the restroom. I headed to first period and sat down. I greeted Mr. Woodard and he smiled at me. He asked how my morning was going and I told him it was going good. I kept what I did to Raymond's girlfriend to myself. I didn't anyone in my business especially teachers. Even though I knew Mr. Woodard meant well he would've reported and I may have been expelled. But knowing that girl she would've told what I did but not what she did to provoke me. So I talked with Mr. Woodard until class started. We began studying for our state assessments that were a week away. I had felt pretty good about taking my assessments. My biggest fear was my science but Chivalry had been helping me out a lot so I felt somewhat confident about that. As for math,reading and social studies I was confident.

Students began filling the classroom and I had started working on my warm up sponge. I wasn't shocked when I heard them gossiping about this mornings event. I ignored them and listened as Mr. Woodard started class. I was still kind of sad that the Warchild's weren't there. I thought maybe they took a morning hunt. Either way as long as they were safe that's all that mattered to me. As I took my notes my mind kept drifting off to the Desolation. What did they look like and what were their intentions?. All of those questions flooded my mind like a hurricane. I then cleared my mind to focus on my . Woodard called me to the board to solve a problem. I walked to the chalkboard and picked up the chalk. I began going step by step. As Mr. Woodard watched I felt this unnerving emotion well up inside of me. I solved the problem correctly and went back to my desk.

I sat down as he called up several more students. When the bell rang Mr. Woodard called me to his desk. I walked to him and stood before gripping my backpack firmly. He told me that he noticed I was on edge today. I told him I was okay and that nothing was wrong. Mr. Woodard looked at me skeptically but a smile soon came onto his face. He said okay and said that if I need to talk his door was always open. I thanked him and headed out of the door to my locker. On my way there I saw the Spencer boys walking together. I looked at them as they approached me. When we came at a good distance Richie spoke. He resentfully told me that because of me The Desolation Sentinel were coming. I said I had nothing to do with that and that I was a harmless residence. I walked passed him and he grabbed my arm. I turned around and kicked him to the ground. I told to never touch me again and walked to history class.

When I looked back I saw Lee and Bryan restraining Richie. I glared at him angrily and continued to walk. Richie must've thought that I was supposed to be afraid of him because he was a cheetah well I wasn't. I was trained by the best to keep calm in any situation. When I made it to history Ms. Sawyer greeted me as I made it to my desk. I greeted her back with a smile and pulled out my textbook. As the others made their way into the classroom Ms. Sawyer walked to the front of the classroom. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Ms. Sawyer reminded us that our state assessments were coming up soon and that everyone should take it seriously because it determined if you would take it your senior year. Most students ignored what she said. I heard every word of it because I planned on succeeding and graduating college with my Literature degree.

I opened my textbook and began working on the worksheet that was on my desk. In the meantime Ms. Sawyer called up students to reveal to them what they made on their past reports the previous month. When I was called up I was told that I scored a ninety-four. I patted myself on the back and took my report. I walked back to my seat and placed my report in my backpack. As I worked I heard students around me saying that Raymond's girlfriend had been taken to the hospital. I didn't feel the least bit remorseful because she tried to kill me. A guy that sat next to me asked did I know who did it and I said yes. He asked who and I said I wouldn't tell because it was no one's business. He was bummed but happy that someone put that girl in her place. I agreed and turned around and resumed doing my work. At ten minutes after nine I handed in my worksheet. Ms. Sawyer graded my worksheet and I scored a one hundred. I headed back to my seat and studied my notes. When the bell rang I placed my textbook in my cubby and bid Ms. Sawyer goodbye and told her to have a good day. She wished me the same and I walked out the door.

As I headed to my locker I saw Millennia in the distance. She didn't see me looking at her but I was glad she was there because maybe it meant Chivalry was too. So I went to my locker and got my Chemistry book and walked to class. When I got Chemistry class Mr. Penning said that I was late. I told him that it was five more minutes before the bell. He said that he makes the rules. I told him that I follow school rules not his bogus ones. He gritted his teeth as I sat down. Just before the bell rang Chivalry walked into the classroom. He ignored Mr. Penning and sat down in his seat. I greeted him worriedly and told me that he had went on a morning hunt and it lasted longer than he had anticipated. I told him that I was glad to see him. I then told him Richie and I had a confrontation before I went to history class. He asked what happened. I told him that Richie told me that the Desolation Committee was coming.

I agreed and told him that I was nothing but a harmless residence. Obviously Chivalry and Richie had bad blood and it was apparent when I mentioned their name around the other. Richie was very cocky and dominating while Chivalry was brave and understanding. I think that's how we got along. As class commenced Mr. Penning threw quizzes on our desks. I wanted to curse him out but being respectful was best for both myself and Mr. Penning. I know if I would've lost my temper he would've been hurt or dead. I looked at my quiz in fear. I never asked Mr. Penning for help because I knew he was evil as a teacher as he was a person in general. So I rather just guessed. It was either that or let him give me a flat out F because he wanted to. I read over the questions and went with what I thought was the best answer.

After thirty minutes I handed in paper. Mr. Penning graded my test and I scored a seventy-seven. I was satisfied with because as long as I passed my state assessment I didn't give a damn what he thought about me. I walked back to my seat and started writing a story about a southern belle who wanted freedom from overbearing father and four brothers. Not long after I completed my quiz Chivalry handed in his test. From the look on Mr. Penning's face Chivalry must've scored highly. As he walked back to his seat he gave me a thumbs up. He said that he scored a ninety-seven. We high fived each other and Mr. Penning cleared his throat alerting us to be quiet. We spent the last fifteen minutes of class writing notes. When class ended Chivalry walked me to my locker so I could put my Chemistry book away and grabbed my English one.

When we arrived Chivalry hugged me and I walked into the classroom. I greeted Ms. Hemingway and sat down in my desk. Raymond sat down next to me. I immediately told him what happened between me and his girlfriend. He laughed and said that they had long been broken up. I thought about what he had just said and thought about what she had told me this morning and I came to the realization that I definitely didn't care what I had done. Ms. Hemingway gave us review packets and we worked on them for the entire period. When class was over Raymond told me that he was glad that I beat her up because she was giving him hell and abusing him. After having heard that I felt I done him a great justice and handed in my review packet. I walked with Raymond to my locker and placed my English book inside and headed to Choir. Mr. Velasquez had been standing in front of all four groups of singers. I took my place on the second stand with a smile on my face. We had warmed our voices and sang old songs from the thirties by Carla Lexington and Corona DuBois. After doing that for thirty minutes he allowed us to relax. I on the other was inside his office sitting in front of his chair. The solo concert was that Saturday and I had to go out after school to pick out a dress. So I was relieved from practice for the rest of the week. I walked back to the choir stands and sat down next to my classmate.

She asked me what was I going to wear. I place my hand on my chin and looked up at the ceiling. I looked over to her and said I was hoping for a light purple fitting dress. Purple had always been one of my favorite colors. I told her that I wasn't really fond of makeup which shocked her because she thought I was so beautiful. I felt like women who wore makeup were ashamed of their naturalness. I told him how I felt about makeup and she certainly agreed especially with all the junior and senior females in the school. We talked about random things for the rest of the period and headed to lunch. When I arrived I went to bar and got nacho's. I grabbed a milk carton and headed to my table. When I got there Millennia's smile had shifted quickly when she saw me.

I greeted everyone and sat down. Cassandra told me that she was proud of me for putting that girl in her place. I told her that my life was in danger and I did what I had to do. She said that the girl would be okay and would be back on Thursday. We talked about their hunting when the Spencers came to the table.Millennia quickly rose to her feet and asked begrudgingly what they wanted. Tiffany said asked us to step outside into the hallway. Once we were out of earshot Tiffany said that because of my being there they felt their identities were in danger. I reiterated that I was a harmless residence and Richie shot down my statement and told me I was a weak mortal. Chivalry told him to watch his mouth and that I was telling the truth. Lee said that regardless since I was wanted by the Desolation Committee we had to be careful.

"I took heed to Lee's warning and walked back into the cafeteria with the Warchild's. When we got back to the table Cassandra said that Richie hated me. I told her that he was still pissed off because I put his face in the ground. Millennia looked at me with an unreadable expression in her eyes. She looked away and began eating her salad. Liberty said that ever since I came the Warchild's specifically Richie had become far more volatile than before. Chivalry corrected her by saying that Richie had always been an asshole and thinks because she's a female she stands no chance against them because she's fully human. I saw Tanner looking at the Spencers and Richie had daggers in his eyes. Tanner looked away and started eating his lunch. It was something about Richie that didn't radiate from the others. I couldn't take my mind off Saturday.

That was going to be my night to shine. When lunch ended I headed to Communication Applications. Mr. Frankel greeted as he wrote something on the chalkboard. I greeted him back and sat down in my seat. That day we had no review for his classes so I studied notes. I was hoping Chivalry and Cassandra would come with me to help me pick out a dress for Saturday. When school ended I met up with Chivalry who had just parted ways with his siblings. We hugged each other and walked to Sally's. When we arrived we were greeted by the cashier. We greeted her and walked over to the dress area. I told Cassandra I wanted a light purple fitting dress. She stood in thought for several seconds and agreed that purple looked good on me. I saw several dresses on mannequins. I saw a red one that had a belt on it. I wasn't thrilled by that. But it was 1974 and disco was starting to go into full swing. As I walked down the mannequin line I came to a purple fitted dress."

It showed the top of the arm and was long sleeved. I looked at the price tag. I was shocked it was one hundred and ten dollars. The original price was five hundred and seventy-six dollars. I came at the perfect time. I told a store clerk that I wanted to try the dress on. He took the dress off the mannequin and handed it to me. I walked to the changing room. I told Chivalry that I'd be out in ten minutes. He held my backpack while I changed. Meanwhile I heard Chivalry patting his thighs and whistling. After I pulled the dress on I felt complete. It felt like velvet against my skin. I came out to get a second opinion. Chivalry looked at me astonished at my transformation. Cassandra was squealed with joy. They both looked at me as if I was a different person. I asked what they thought and they both said that I looked like a work of art.

Unlike my past boyfriends I could tell that Chivalry was being honest and Cassandra was acting like a ecstatic best friend. I ran my hands over my hips and walked back inside the changing room. When I came out Chivalry handed me my backpack and we walked to the cash register. The cashier rang me up and my total was one hundred and sixteen dollars. I tendered the due amount and the cashier placed my dress inside a plastic covering. We left Sally's and walked with Cassandra and Chivalry to their house. We spent the thirty minute walk discussing our summer break and becoming seniors. Back in Westmore becoming a senior was a huge thing for two reasons. One was it was your last year of grade school and two you could get a job and become independent. Cassandra told us that she tried to see into the future but it was completely clouded. I wondered what she was trying to see and I would find out soon enough.

When we arrived at their house we saw Millennia on the porch. Her arms were folded and she scowled at me. I bid Cassandra and Chivalry goodbye and headed home. Fifteen minutes later I arrived home. Dad was in the kitchen when I passed by. I told him that I went to Sally's with Cassandra and Chivalry to buy a dress for Saturday. He saw and it approved. It wasn't revealing or skimpy. My favorite things about the dress was it was purple and long. I walked to my bedroom and hung my dress in the closet. Cassandra must've been trying to see the Desolation Sentinel as well as the committee. I wonder who blocked her out. It had to had been one of them no doubt about it. I took off my backpack and laid down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling in thought.

I wondered what was going to happen in a few months. That night dad and I had dinner at the Warchild's. Dream had prepared Tilapia, salad and french fries. For something that looked simple tasted so expensive. Dad complimented Dream on her cooking and being the shy woman she was discredited herself. Millennia glared at daddy and I. I couldn't figure her out. I guess she figured that since I was a potential danger my father was as well. I excused myself from the table and Dennis followed me into the livingroom. Once we were out of earshot I asked him why Millennia was glaring at my father. He told me she didn't trust any more than she trusted me. I told Dennis that my father is innocent just as I was and that was a harmless residence. Dennis believed me one hundred percent and told me that Millennia believed that my father would be overwhelmed by their wolf forms. Then I thought about it.

Not everyone reacts the same to a strange phenomenon. Dadd was a open minded person but seeing wolves would've definitely taken a toll on him mentally. So we both agreed to leave him in the dark about it. We walked back into the diningroom and finished dinner. After dinner dad and I helped Dream wash the dishes. She didn't want us to but one thing dad and I believed in was hospitality and generosity. Dream told me that she was going to attend my concert on Saturday. I thanked her for supporting me and daddy said that he would go to. After we finished the dishes daddy went into the livingroom and played checkers with Tanner. Meanwhile Cassandra, Dream, Dennis and I walked outside to the back porch and sat on the two swings. I told them that Cassandra was blocked earlier.

Dennis believed that the Desolation Committee member known as Lilly Jay thwarted her powers. I asked when would I get the chance to meet them. Dennis said soon enough and that when I did I would wish I never had. We then head back inside and see everyone doing their own thing. Dad and I headed home. We talked about daddy's checkers game with Tanner and how he'd won every round. When we arrived home we both took showers. I felt dirty despite not having done anything. My concert was a few days away and I couldn't wait to sing my little heart out. An hour later I came out of the shower walked to my closet. I pulled on a dark blue nightgown and walked to my record player. I put on The Lone Wolves first album Beware of The Lone Wolves. I still couldn't believe my favorite band had been disbanded for two years.

I hoped that they would reunite very soon. I felt incomplete without their harmonious voices lulling me to sleep. Saturday had finally arrived and I jumped out of bed. I made my bed and did my morning routine. I made breakfast and cleaned the house for dad. I always felt that dad worked himself too hard for me. I was about to be a grown woman that next year and even though I'd always did double chores around the house as a kid I always somehow managed to feel it wasn't enough. So while dad slept I cleaned. Around noon I finished and took a shower. After my shower I dressed in a silky black blouse, blue jeans and cowboy boots. I headed to the Warchild's house. I wanted to spend time with them before my show. When I arrived I saw that Dennis' car was in the driveway. I knocked on the door.

When I saw Millennia I greeted her. She immediately turned and walked away. I walked inside where I was quickly greeted by Cassandra. She dragged me upstairs to her room and we sat around playing with makeup. She told me how Bryan looked at her and vice versa. She said that she would want to try it but she didn't want to deal with the Desolation Committee. I told her that it was nothing wrong with going against the grain. She said as good as it sounded she didn't want to betray her family. Family meant a lot to Cassandra seeing how she was close to her biological family. So we shifted topics and talked about different decades. Cassandra loved the fifties. She said it was simpler time for her because everything was so calm and quiet. I disagreed and said that I loved the sixties. They were so radical and different countercultural groups made themselves known. We ate dinner around five and I headed back home. I showered and put on a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. I grabbed my dress, car keys and makeup bag. I headed outside where I saw daddy standing next to my car. I smiled and we got into the car. I started the engine and pulled away from the curb and drove to West Beach High School.

When I arrived I headed to Mr. Velasquez's classroom. When he saw me his eyes lighted up like stars in the night sky. I headed to the dressing room. I stripped down to my undergarments. I sat in front of the mirror and began applying my makeup. An hour later I removed my curlers and pulled on my dress and shoes. I looked at myself in the body mirror to my right. I felt like a porcelain doll. I wasn't fond of others doing my makeup for me. I had my own personal way of doing it and others wouldn't respect or follow that. Mr. Velasquez knocked on the door. I got up and walked outside to the classroom. We both walked to the auditorium. I stood behind the curtains nervously. I had butterflies welling up in the pit of my stomach. After Mr. Velasquez introduced me the curtains opened. I turned around and the rearranged version of What He Sees In Me started to play.

I slowly walked out with the spotlight on me. I saw Chivalry, Dream, Dad and Cassandra in the audience. My nervousness quickly disappeared and became comfortable. As the music changed so did my voice. I believe Nerdy Nervosa said it best I'm no soprano. I sang with a convicting emotion and conviction. It wasn't like how Cass Mareen had sang it. My rendition sounded like I was glad I had been chosen and found myself worthy of the mans love. I walked backwards to the center of the stage and took a bow. The crowd applauded me and I received a standing ovation. Me being shocked covered my mouth and took another bow. I spoke of how I was very nervous while singing and the audience laughed. After several minutes the music shifted to the rearranged version of Seductress In The Bay. I tried to sing it like it was 1944.

I believed that Cass Mareen would've been proud of me. I sang with lust, seductiveness and power. I glanced over at who was applauding me but was also in shock. He was taught that soprano's always had the advantage due to them being able to naturally sing higher. I believed on that April sixteenth night I proved that contralto's had convicting high voices too. When I finished singing I took a bow. I spent a minute and a half talking about how in Choir that I do the Mash Potato while singing after we long ended harmonizing. I then began doing the Mash Potato. I saw Dream and Chivalry laughing their socks off as I did it. Then I cleared my throat and began singing Ginger Paxton's Red Thorn Rose. That song encompassed a range of interpretable emotions. Sadness was what I conveyed. I had the crowd in tears at the end of the song.

I smiled and took a lady like bow. After the applause I began singing Ginger Paxton's Men of My Life.

It was in the jazz genre and she was one of the few who made jazz still listenable in her day. I started off singing in a mellow yet sweet voice. As the music changed I walked across the stage. I didn't want to be a bump on a log and not move. I believed in interacting with the crowd. I walked offstage and through the aisles. The spotlight remained on me as I minutes later I returned to the stage and held a note. My eyes were closed and I had my left hand balled into a fist. The music then went into a interval. I then resumed singing the chorus. I snapped my fingers as I smiled at the audience. I took a bow and the curtains closed.I walked back to the dressing room and changed. When I came out of the dressing room I walked into the hallway where I saw Chivalry had waited for me.

I walked toward him with a happy smile on my face. He said that he was very impressed and that he never heard a contralto sing the way I had that night. I told him that I was singing in my chest voice. I wasn't confident enough in my head voice to sing in it. He told me not to be silly and that singing in my voice would've been great. When we arrived outside the auditorium doors I saw the Warchild's, dad and Mr. Velasquez. Mr. Velasquez told me that my concert raised over eight hundred dollars in one night. I was happy and proud. I asked if maybe next year I could do a concert around this time. He said of course and dad and I went home.


	5. Exams & The Desolation Committee

Chapter 5

**Examinations & The Desolation Committee**

I awoke that following with a rejuvenated outlook. I spent the entire weekend preparing for my state assessments. I knew that it was put up or shut up and I most definitely was not about to shut up. I took a shower and came out into my bedroom. I pulled on a black fringed blouse, blue jeans, a belt buckle and white snakeskin cowgirl boots. I removed my rollers and placed them inside a clear container and looked myself over in the mirror. I applied some eyeliner and left. I grabbed my backpack and coat at the foot of my bed and walked into the diningroom. Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When he saw me he put it down and greeted me with a smile. I greeted him back with a smile and walked over to the table. I sat down and spread some scrambled eggs on two slices of toast. Dad broke the silence by asking me if I was nervous about my tests. I told him I had butterflies but I believed I would do okay on them.

He patted my hand comfortingly and told me to just take my time. I smiled back while dad sipped his coffee. We talked for the next thirty minutes and daddy learned that I wanted to go to college and major in English and become a writer of fictional works. He was surprised and told me that Scarlet had the same dream of mine but wasn't given the chance to blossom. At the sound of Scarlet's name the diningroom fell into a deathly silence." Dad and I looked at each other with smiles, we both believed it was to early in the morning for tears and just laughed it off. After I finished breakfast I washed dad and I's dishes. When I turned off the facet I walked over and grabbed my backpack. I kissed dad goodbye and told him to have a good. He wished me the same and good luck on my tests. When I made it outside I saw Millennia and Cassandra standing with Chivalry.

I locked the door and walked downstairs. When I came into close proximity with Chivalry greeted me with a warm smile. I greeted him back and gave him a hug. Cassandra greeted me perkily and hugged me tightly. I rubbed her back and we separated. Millennia stared at me with coldness as we started walking. Cassandra broke the silence and congratulated me on my performance at the concert over the weekend. I thanked her and Chivalry complimented me as well. I told him that I was shitting bricks before the curtains parted but the feeling subsided when I began singing. Cassandra said that I will never be forgotten at West Beach for my phenomenal vocals and for being the first contralto to have her own concert. I told her that Nerdy Nervosa was my biggest influence to start singing.

Cassandra said that Nerdy was the soul of the group. Chivalry, Cassandra and I had a heated yet healthy debate as to whether Peach or Nerdy was the soul. Chivalry believed Peach was the voice despite Flirty Al being the lead singer. Millennia remained quiet for the entire walk. She didn't make eye contact with me once. I guess she really must've had it out for me. But she was walking with me so I believed it could've been heading somewhere. At seven seven o'clock we arrived at school. We met up with Tanner and Liberty in the cafeteria. I saw Sadie Robertson hugging the Spencer family. She looked like she was in her early thirties. She had brown hair that was combed back into a sleek bun. It looked almost like she was a porcelain doll. Her eyes were a pretty earth green. They spoke to me. She had a slim physique but looked fit and healthy. She looked at me and I could sense the distrust in her eyes. Richie looked at me and pounded his fist. I looked at him with a smile which let him know that I stood a chance against him regardless of what form he took. When his eyes met with Cassandra he made a disgusted look and she smiled back.

Millennia wore a murderous look as if she were ready to tear him to shreds. Richie gritted his teeth and looked back at Sadie. She hugged the teens and left the cafeteria. Chivalry told me that was Sadie Robertson the "mother" of the Spencer children. I looked at her retreating figure. We then walked over to our usual table and sat down. Liberty started discussing her excitement for her tests. Chivalry looked at her with weirdness. I couldn't speak for anyone but I felt like wouldn't ace it. We sat for the next hour discussing random things. Chivalry whispered to me that the Desolation Committee would be coming soon seeing how they wouldn't stop pestering me until I joined them.

I told Chivalry I would never join them because they were bad news. Tanner asked me if I had been attacked recently and I told him no and that I would kill them if they tried again.

Tanner laughed and the bell rang and we headed to our second period class for our science exit exam. As I headed to Chemistry I had a gut feeling that Mr. Penning would be smiling when he saw me. I guess he felt I would fail my test but the joke was on him because I never procrastinated with my free time. There were decisions to be made and seeing his ugly mug for another year was non-optional. As I entered the class Chivalry put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an reassuring smile and a thumbs up. I smiled back at him and walked to my seat. Mr. Penning did exactly as I thought, he wore a smile as he stood in front of his desk looking at me. When I sat down I realized that I had nothing to prove to anyone but myself. The bell rang and Mr. Penning started passing out our tests.

I looked at my test and back up at Mr. Penning. He told me that good and that I was going to need it. I just smiled and ignored his comment. After everyone received their tests Mr. Penning walked back up to the front of the classroom and picked up his test manual. He began reading the instructions and all he could do. After I tore the tab from my pamphlet I began my test. It was just as I was told there nothing but biology related questions. I looked at the picture and read the questions carefully. I circled the correct and went on to the next one. For the next hour and a half I worked on my test. When I finished I handed Mr. Penning my test and he looked at me with a disgusted look. I looked at him with a smile because I felt pretty good about my test. He walked back up to his desk and I pulled out my notepad and started working on my novel.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was ten minutes left of class. I closed my notebook and placed it in my backpack. Chivalry had already handed in his test. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and I thought to myself _**'Chivalry and I have this in the bag.'**_ When the bell rung we left and walked to our fourth period class. Ms. Hemingway greeted us with a smile. When we sat down she placed clear cups on our desks. She then walked back to her desk and grabbed a jug of orange juice. She walked down each aisle and poured the orangish yellow liquid in our cups. She then walked back to the front of the class and began reading the instructions from the teachers manual. I tore the seal off my test and began my exam. I read each story twice and highlighted anything I thought was vital. Afterward I read the stories I answered the questions that followed. I circled what I believed to be the right answer.

I went on like that for the next hour and a half. When I completed my test I handed it in to Ms. Hemingway and pulled out my notebook. I let Ms. Hemingway read one of my short stories and she was hooked. She said that my writing could make me a promising author. She said that my punctuation and grammar were flawless, but on the contrary I didn't think so. As time went by I made it to the penultimate chapter of my book. The heroine Scarlet Mayfair relocates to Angelburg, North Carolina and her father sends a brigade to look for her. When they arrive Scarlet shoots them dead and battles her father. I know its wrong to fight your parents but hey I love challenging social norms. When I noticed I had five minutes left of class I put my notebook in my backpack and walked to the trashcan to throw my cup away.

When I returned to my seat I put my backpack on and looked at the chalkboard ahead. The bell rang and Ms. Hemingway bid is farewell and we headed to lunch. When I arrived I stood in line and grabbed a tray and milk carton. I grabbed a few pieces of boneless fish, salad and fruit. I walked to my usual table and sat down. Tanner greeted me with a smile and wave. I greeted and waved back. He asked me about my tests and if I felt good about them. I told him that I felt confident about my English test and as for my science I felt okay because it was mostly biology. He nodded his head in agreement as he placed a shoe string french fry in his mouth. Soon Cassandra, Chivalry, Millennia and Liberty arrived with their trays. Liberty wiped her forehead. I looked at her and saw how bad she looked.

I asked her if she was alright and she said that she was making it and that the tests were wearing her out. Chivalry tried to comfort Liberty by saying that it was going to be okay and to take it easy. Liberty thanked him with a smile and began eating her lunch. Cassandra placed a bobby pin in her hair sweeping her bang to the left region of her forehead. I asked her how she was doing and she said that she was great I smiled and said that that was great and began eating my lunch. Millennia looked down at the table. Her tray was bare. She had only peaches and a carton of milk. I asked her if that was all she was going to eat and she didn't remove her eyes from the table. I just furrowed my eyebrows and resumed eating. I wasn't one to pry into anyone's business but it seemed like every time I came around Millennia something changed.

One time I saw her smile and as soon as I came it vanished. I couldn't figure her out. As we ate our lunch Cassandra asked me what my weekend plans were and I told her that I didn't have anything planned. She said that she was glad because she wanted to take me shopping with her. I wanted some new cowgirl skin boots despite snakeskin being my favorite. As the lunch hour drew to an end I threw my trash away and placed my tray in its respective area and returned to the table. I looked around the cafeteria randomly and I saw Richie glaring at Tanner and I. He was cracking his knuckles. Millennia sniffed the air and her her expression changed from cold to murderous in milliseconds. She looked back at them and lowered her eyes in anger. Richie tapped Bryan's shoulder and he looked over at the table. He eyed Cassandra and looked away. Cassandra knew immediately why he did that and smiled. The bell rang and we all left the cafeteria. As we left everyone cleaned threw their trash away. I parted ways with the Warchild's and headed to my sixth period class to take my history test. I loved history and Ms. Sawyer has taught me everything I needed to know for this test and my second semester final exams.

But at the moment I needed to pass this exit level test to ensure I would graduate high school. When I entered Ms. Sawyer's class I took a seat in my usual desk. She then began passing out the tests. She always drilled in our heads that from 1776 to 1945 were important years in our country's history. I always felt that the United States was like lukewarm water. They always stuck their nose where it didn't belong and only helped others if it would be beneficial to them. A lot of people give me hell for thinking that way but its the truth. Any who I sat tore the seal from my test and Mr. Frankel read the instructions and I began my test. Most of the questions were pictures and whatnot. There were a few vin diagrams and that was pretty much it. I finished my test in an hour and handed it in.

Mr. Frankel was a little surprised that I finished in that amount of time. I told him that Ms. Sawyer worked us to death to remember the information. He smiled and complimented her and walked away from me. I remained in Mr. Frankel's class for the rest of the day. When the bell rang I headed out of the classroom to find Chivalry and the others. I saw them standing outside the school. I walked over to them and we headed home. We only had Science and Math left and then we would resume our regular schedules. Liberty was ecstatic about tomorrow being our final day of exams because she felt her teachers worked her nonstop because there was nothing she could do about it. Chivalry smiled at me every once in a while when we looked at each other. I'd quickly grown accustomed to the west coast weather despite having only been living there for two months.

Dad grew to love it but Maryland was on his mind all the time. When I arrived home I saw dad in the den sitting in front of the fireplace holding a photo album. I greeted him which brought him out of his thoughts. I sat down and asked him how his day was and he said it was good. He said his mind had been bothering him and he went and got the photo album. I sat down next to him on the couch. Looking in the photo album at mother and my siblings had old memories flood my mind. There was one in particular that always stood out to me. It was picture of me and my sisters. Baltimore was standing on my right and Scarlet on my left and I was in the middle. It was 1963 and we were standing on the porch of dad's mansion. We were wearing those poofy dresses of the era. Baltimore was wearing a dark green one that had ruffles on the top.

Her hair was in a flip. I wore a peach one that was short sleeved. I had on matching arm length gloves. My hair was in a beehive style. Lastly there was Scarlet. She had on a white knee length blowout dress. Her hair was wavy and she had her right hand on my mid back. You could tell her plump physique was there but she didn't care. She flaunted it like it was no one's business. We were going to one of Baltimore's friends parties. Baltimore didn't want us there but when she saw how adamant I was about going she gave in. I smiled as dad turned the page. He commented that Baltimore and Scarlet had dreams they wanted to share with the world. We went through several pages which had daddy and mother together in their younger days. They spent a lot of time in Baltimore before moving to Westmore in 1957. I discovered that Curtis and Baltimore were born in Baltimore which is how Baltimore got her name.

After looking in the photo album daddy closed it and placed it on the table. He looked at me and asked how my day went. I told him it went great and that I felt good about my tests. He was happy that I was finding confidence in my science. He was well aware that I hated science but nonetheless knew that I wanted to pass in order to graduate. I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I pulled off my boots and placed them in the closet on the left shelf. I hung up my coat and came back into my bedroom and sat down. I couldn't wait for testing to be over myself so Liberty and I found some common ground on that. As I laid down on my bed my telephone rang. Now mind you this was the seventies and caller identification was invented yet, so we had to answer the phone to find out who they were. When I answered the phone it was Chivalry.

We talked for two hours about random things, mostly the summer break. I told him that I wanted to go back to Maryland primarily because I missed it but also because I wanted seafood. Chivalry sounded a little down because he wanted to train with me. One reason was because he said that Cassandra told them that the Desolation Committee planned on coming very soon. I still hadn't met them and I wanted to see them face to face and tell them I don't want to be apart of their organization. I surmised that he wanted to spend some personal time with me as well but was afraid to say it. He asked me what I thought of his wolf form and I told him it was very handsome and that Millennia, Dream's and Cassandra's were beautiful. He said that every human that saw Millennia's wolf form wished they were a wolf so they could mate with her. I laughed and said that Millennia would find love one day.

Chivalry agreed and said that Millennia was having a hard time warming up to me due to my full fledged human heritage. I said that I understand told him maybe we could find common ground if we spoke to each other. Chivalry jokingly wished me luck because the only people she were close to and conversed with were Dream and Tanner. I wasn't naive to the fact that not all siblings were close but I would think she would've conversed with Liberty and Cassandra because they were kind people to be around. Chivalry said as nice as they are Millennia wished they were a lot more tougher emotionally. I said that not all women are distant and cold like myself. As I said that I thought about Scarlet. There were times she could be distant and I stuck close to her because she was made fun of because of her physical appearance.

There wasn't anything she could do about it. She had been born with a predisposed genetic trait. But in all honesty I believed she embraced despite the adversity she faced, and that's why I had a deep respect and regard for her. I shed a tear thinking about her and what she could've accomplished. Chivalry heard me sniffle a bit and asked me if I was okay and I said I was. He wasn't convinced but didn't question me about it. At five o'clock I hung up with Chivalry and headed into the bathroom. I stripped myself and placed my clothes in the hamper. I turned on the shower to a sustainable heat and stepped in. As the water droplets hit my body I grabbed my body sponge and squeezed a dab of body wash on it and began scrubbing my body. I was really concerned about Millennia. She seemed so tormented, I could see it in her eyes. My mind then drifted to dad. He seemed to be getting back to his old self. Yeah our loved ones weren't with us but we had each other and that was better than him being alone.

I would've liked for him to have found happiness. I think the reason why he didn't get with another woman was because he didn't want me to think he was replacing mother. Although no woman could ever replace her he deserved happiness and that's what she would want. I poured some shampoo into my hand and began scrubbing my scalp. It felt really good as the liquid penetrated my roots. It was like I was being cleansed of all my worries. I then rinsed out the shampoo and put in my conditioner. I scrubbed my scalp for several minutes and rinsed out the substance. I then washed my backside. After I finished I rinsed myself off and turned off the water. As I opened the door I felt the cold air slap my wet body pink. I quickly grabbed my robe off the hook and put it on to keep my nipples from becoming erect. I grabbed my body towel off the rack and blew dried my hair. After that I rolled my hair and put a bandanna on and left the bathroom.

As I entered my bedroom I saw a card in the center of my bed. My curiosity kicked in and I walked over to my bed and picked it up. It was from dad and it had three hundred dollars inside with a note on the right page. It read that he was going out of town for the weekend and that he wanted to make sure I was financially taken care of. Apparently he left while I was in the shower. Now I know most of you are probably thinking _**'Now that your dad is gone you could have a party or invite a boy over.' **_Wrong answer I never really a fan of parties nor boys, and I didn't believe in disrespecting my fathers household. Anyway getting back to the story I placed the money inside my cash box. I walked to my closet and pulled out a gray nightgown. I removed my robe and pulled on the gown. I felt relaxed as the material made contact with my skin.

I went back to my bathroom and hung up my robe. I walked back into my bedroom with my hands on my hips. I thought about dinner and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed three pots and filled them with water. I grabbed the brown rice from the pantry and frozen sausage and shrimp from the freezer. I placed the sausage in the pot and turned on the burner to a low heat. In the meantime I deveined the shrimp. That was the longest part of the entire process to me and I hated it. As it heated I grabbed one more pan and that was for the noodles. I filled it with water and placed it on the left burner and turned it on."

I poured a cap full of oil in the pot to prevent the noodles from sticking. In the meantime I turned on the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees. I got a bowl and cake pan. I gathered the ingredients for a cake known as Smith Island Cake. It is a popular dessert in eastern Maryland. Although I'm from western Maryland my family and I traveled there to participate in the cake walk. It was so much fun and we won first place in January 1964. I placed the pan in the oven and timed it for an hour. I checked the sausage and saw the water was beginning to boil. My favorite dish is shrimp and sausage with creamed noodles. Before mother died she taught me how to make it. I separated the rice to keep it from sticking. I looked at my watch and saw it was twenty minutes to six. I decided that after I finished the cake I would take it over to the Warchild's. After I let the sausage boil for twenty minutes I turned off the burner and drained the water. After drainage I placed the pot on the stove and on a non heated burner. I pulled out a cutting board and started chopping up the sausage. After I finished I placed the deveined shrimp in the pot to let them boil.

"Twenty minutes later I placed the sausage in the pot with the shrimp. When the noodles were tender I mixed them in with the shrimp and sausage. It wasn't done yet but I was famished. I grabbed some cayenne pepper and sprinkled it inside. As it boiled I stirred it thoroughly. Ten minutes after six the timer dinged and I pulled the cake out of the oven. I placed the cake pan on the island and timed it to cool for an hour. I then gave my attention back to the shrimp and sausage dish on the stove. I stirred it and after another thirty-five minutes I finished it. I placed the pot on the back burner and walked into the diningroom. When I sat down I rolled some red and white dice that were on the table. I would check every ten minutes on the cake. When it finished cooling I placed the frosting on it and cut myself and daddy a piece. I then removed the cake from the pan and into a recyclable container."

"I changed into a dark blue blouse and jeans. I grabbed my car keys and jacket. I went back into the kitchen grabbed the container and left. When I pulled into the driveway I saw Dennis and Dream's car. I turned off the engine and grabbed the container. I walked upstairs and rung the doorbell. After several seconds I heard Dream ask who was it. I answered with my name and she opened the door. She was wearing a zebra print nightgown and her hair was wrapped in a bandanna and rollers. She stepped aside and let me in. We walked to the diningroom where I saw all looked at me with smiles except for Millennia. I walked over to the table and placed the container on the table. Tanner removed the lid and saw the cake. Dream squealed with joy knowing exactly what it was. That's when I found out she was from Maryland too."

"She said that she loved Smith Island Cake and hadn't baked it over a century. I asked what ingredients she used and she said she made hers from scratch. That was the only difference between mines being that I used cake mix. The boys took a bite of it and were sold. They looked like they were reaching their sexual took a slice and was her closed and she held her cheeks. She told me it was scrumptious. Dennis took a bite and liked it as well. Millennia got up and left the diningroom. I told them that I would see them that weekend and left. I returned home and changed back into my nightgown and went to bed. I turned on Peach Bauer and listened to her song Plus Size Is Beautiful. I awoke the next morning and took a shower. An hour later I came out dressed in a ruffled psychedelic blouse and some blue jean bell bottoms.

I removed the rollers and bandanna and lightly ran my hands through my hair. When I was satisfied with the look I headed out the front door. I saw Chivalry alone and we walked to West Beach High School. When we arrived we saw his siblings and walked to their table. I got a strawberry yogurt cup and some fruit and walked to my usual table. When I sat down Tanner was telling me how the taste of my Smith Island Cake still lingered on his tongue. I laughed as I placed the spoon in my mouth. Cassandra and I discussed where we wanted to shop. Liberty just sat at the table eating her breakfast. Chivalry was reading a book and Millennia conversed with Tanner every once in a while. The bell rang and we headed to our math classes for our mathematics assessments. Mr. Woodard was standing at the chalk board writing good luck. When I sat down he came and sat in the desk next to mine. We talked for ten minutes about random things and the upcoming summer break."

"I found out he was retuning to Maryland to spend time with his siblings and parents. He asked me if I was going and I said that I hoped so. Our conversation was cut short by the oncoming of the students flooding the classroom. I cleared my desk and Mr. Woodard began passing out our tests." He read the instructions and we began testing. After an hour and fifteen minutes of executing math problems I handed in my test. Mr. Woodard wore a confident smile and winked at me as he walked back to his desk. When the bell rang the principal came on and told us that our regularly schedules were back into effect and we headed to our second period class. I didn't really care about seeing Mr. Penning because there was only one more month and I'd be through with him forever. When everyone was settled down Mr. Penning started lecturing us about college."

"I was going to college for English so I felt his mediocre speech didn't apply to me. In Maryland we took final exams but at West Beach we didn't take final exams our final tests were our state examinations. For the remainder of the year we did small reports in every class so the teachers could have grades to turn in. In my spare time when I finished gathering information for my report I worked on my novel. The day went just as fast as it came and I headed home. Dad would be coming back tomorrow and I had eaten a lot of the shrimp and sausage dish I made. I walked to my bedroom and put my backpack down. I began writing my reports for Choir, History and Math. Around eight o'clock that night I finished and placed them in three separate folders. I showered, wrapped my hair and climbed into bed.

The next morning I awoke showered and got dressed. Since it was May I decided to wear silky short sleeved blouses, bell bottoms and comfortable hay stacked heels. I walked to the Warchild's house. When I arrived I saw Cassandra on the porch. She was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and belt around her stomach. She came downstairs and hugged me. I saw Chivalry standing on the porch. I waved at him and he waved back. We got in Dream's car and headed to the mall. When we got there the first place Cassandra headed to was the shoe store. We each a bought a pair of high heeled boots for ten dollars. We then went to a clothing store and bought several tops. I was in heaven when I saw the boot section. I rushed inside and looked for a pair of snake and ostrich skinned boots. I was in luck as they had a pair of white Python and ostrich skin. Since I had been working before I moved to Oregon I asked to be transferred to an Oregon store location.

When summer started I began work as a cashier at Polly's Bridal Store. I had been working there since June of 1973. I paid one hundred and sixty-nine dollars for both pairs of boots. I walked out of the store and Cassandra and I headed to the food court.

I had a small breakfast and wasn't full so I got two cinnamon rolls and apple juice. We spent the next three hours walking around the store. At the end of the day I bought daddy and Dream a watch and necklace. We headed back to their house and I handed Dream her necklace. It was a one carrat diamond necklace. She put it on and was satisfied and thanked me. Tanner playfully joked that I was a billionaire and I said that I was just like everyone else that saved for nicer things. I hugged Dream and Chivalry and Cassandra drove me home.

When she pulled in front of my house I hugged her and grabbed my boxes and dad's gifts. I headed inside and saw daddy. I handed him a black box. He was shocked at the gift and hugged him. I told him it was a early birthday gift. He acted like a teenager and ran to his bedroom to try it on. When he came out you could see it sparkle. It was satin silver and the store was having a special sale. He then walked to the kitchen and warmed up last night's dinner. After he placed some on his plate he sat down at the table with me. I asked him where he went and he said New York. I was shocked because he hadn't been there since he was fourteen years old. He said he had been wanting to visit there for sometime and went yesterday. He took a bite of the shrimp and sausage dish and his eyes lit up with delight.

He said he loved it and that my mother and I had made it differently. She used fresh herbs while I bought mine from the store. I said that I could never even come close to surpassing mothers cooking, even in death. He then took a bite of the Smith Island Cake and slightly leaned his head back. He said it was unforgettable and was made with love. I told him that I was a proud Marylander and that I would take great pride in it as I baked and was very careful to make sure it had lots of volume and not flat. We talked for an hour before going to our rooms. I sat on my bed and looked at my television. I didn't feel like watching it so I began working on my novel. The following Monday I turned in my reports a week early. Mr. Woodard told me that I would make a great secretary or editor due to me being punctual and beating deadlines.

I thanked him and spent the rest of the period working on my novel. May ended sooner than I thought and there we were in heat dropping June. I had asked dad if we were going home to Maryland and he said he didn't know but would think about it. In the meantime I went to the Warchild's where I soon learned that the Desolation Committee were coming to meet me in person. I was ready and Dennis told me to be careful because Lilly Jay had power negating abilities. I told him that I would be just fine. If she didn't say or do anything neither would I. I spent the entire day sparring with Chivalry. Millennia stood on the back porch watching me train. That's when I saw for the first time that she wore an expression of impressment and smiling. After I choke slammed Chivalry to the ground and helped him up I walked over the porch and stood in the grass.

Chivalry walked upstairs. As he passed Millennia he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and back at me. She walked downstairs and over to the picnic table. I followed her and sat down. We sat in silence for several minutes before Millennia decided to speak. She told me that she was envious of me. I was shocked and asked her why. She said that her parents abandoned her as a a child and that my life looked perfect. I corrected her and told her that my life wasn't glittering with gold. She looked at me intrigued and asked how so. I told her of how my siblings were killed by big cats and bears and why we moved to Oregon. She placed her hand on her chest and her heterochromatic eyes were clouded with sympathy. She genuinely apologized for attempting to kill me. Although I was angered by her behavior I understood why she had felt so threatened. I forgave her and she began telling me more about her childhood. I learned she was from Lacer, New York and her parents put her in beauty pageants at a young age.

They couldn't deal with the fact that their only child was mixed with wolf." When she was seven she was raped by a man and again when she fourteen in 1858. The most shocking part to me was when she told me she had been set up for rape I was almost brought to tears. How could your own parents ser you up for sexual assault was unforgivable. It was heartbreaking and unbelievable. She said that the incident triggered her wolf to awaken. She killed the men and returned to upstate New York and awaited her parents return. When she found out that they used her beauty as a means to escape New York she fell apart but more importantly grew to resent them for what they did to her. She said when Dennis found her things got better but it took a while. Tanner tried to break her out of her coldness and was unsuccessful.

Millennia eventually accepted Dennis and Dream as her foster parents and Tanner as something more than a brother. She told me that she hasn't confessed to him how she felt and is waiting for the perfect time. She felt like Tanner was the only man that could understand her on an emotional and mental both were happy that we found common ground and had more in common than we first thought. As we were getting up Cassandra came rushing outside. She said the Desolation Committee were coming in five minutes. Millennia and I rushed to where they were coming saw four individuals in black attire approaching. Suddenly Harold's Glaring arrived in their Felinae and Pantherinae forms growling in disgust at the four humans. Stephanie Steward the leader had skin as pale as chalk.

She had exquisite turquoise eyes, long blond hair that she that was pulled back with her bottom half flowing down her back". She was your worst nightmare. On her right was Jack. Theres was cute a innocence about him that made you question it. He had short brown wavy hair and peach skin. I never thought I'd see a teenager in a group that was so heinous. Next to him was another girl named Lilly Jay. She had long black with white streaks and gray eyes. There was this blatant arrogance that seeped from her. It was so outrageous it made you want to rip her apart. Her eyes were fixated Dream and myself.

Lastly to Stephanie's right was Royce. Although though he was a sworn enemy he was very handsome. He was six feet tall with hair red as blood. His light brown eyes were devoid of emotion. He had a muscular build that girls wanted to caress and guys envied and wished that had.

Stephanie had inquired me about my rejection of their invitation. I bluntly told her "**I wasn't going to join them and that's all she needed to know." **Millennia commented toLilly that "**the ugly warthog was back."** Angered by her remark Lilly tried to use her torture inducement ability but was stopped by Stephanie. Stephanie told me that "**my ignorance and stupidity of being there was a danger to them and all of the human hybrids of the world**. Harold roared viciously at Stephanie's arrogant yet calm insult and tried to attack but was stopped by Lilly's pain illusion. Sadie intervened and weakened her and Harold's torture was over. Royce utilized his sublimation ability and Tiffany summoned a tornado and inflicted massive damage on him.

After that we just stood face to face with the Desolation Committee. Nothing happened after that however Stephanie said "**that now that I learned who they were as well as the Warchild's she would kill me."** With that said they left. At that moment I thanked my mother for teaching me martial arts but I felt useless because I had no supernatural ability. We then walked back to the Warchild's mansion to come up with a plan."


	6. Training & Confrontation

Chapter 6

**Training & Confrontation**

We looked at the Desolation Committee with the upmost resentment that but they ignored it. Stephanie told me that my seeing them was far from over and they disappeared. Harold and his clowder reverted to their human forms. Sadie looked at me and we formally introduced ourselves. Richie looked on with disgust. Lee then walked up and shook my hand. He was so sweet and kind he wouldn't harm a fly. After we shook hands Dennis suggested that we train for whenever the Desolation Committee returned and wanted to wage war. Harold and Sadie were proponents for for the idea while the others were skeptical. I told them that there was nothing to worry about. After thinking about it they reluctantly agreed and we returned to the Warchild estate."

We walked to the backyard where the picnic table was cleared. I looked at the others and Chivalry came down and explained that Stephanie will stop at nothing to have me on her side. Dennis stood behind Dream as Chivalry spoke. I walked toward him and threw a punch at him. He dodged and everyone looked on in shock at my skill. Richie tried to deny the fact that he was impressed with my fighting skill. He suddenly ran out and tried to attack me. I dodged his kick and did a backflip. He looked at me enraged and all he must've saw was red because the next thing I knew he was unleashing a string of punches on me. Chivalry stepped in and restrained him. Harold came out and Chivalry handed Richie over to him. Harold backed off and tried to calm him down. Chivalry then paired everyone off.

I was with Millennia, Chivalry was with Cassandra, Sadie was with Dennis, Dream was with Lee, Tiffany and Harold were with Tanner, Richie and Liberty were together and Sadie and Bryan were together. As I trained with Millennia I saw that she was quick like me or maybe even quicker. She threw me a few feet but I caught my self and landed on my feet. She didn't give me time to get myself together which was completely realistic because in battle no one would give you the chance to prepare. After we trained in pairs for several hours we call regrouped and saw what each other did during their training. Harold and his group went first. Harold and Tanner charged towards Tiffany. As I watched this I saw how fast Tiffany was blocking their punches. She punched them in their abdomen sending them into two trees on both sides opposite of her.

When they got to their feet they high fived each other and walked back over to the group. Chivalry and Cassandra walked out and they started their sparring match. Due to Cassandra's psychic ability she could foresee what Chivalry was about do before he did it and blocked every blow he sent her way. She jumped in midair and kicked him in his abdomen sending him a few feet. Everyone looked on with intensity as Cassandra wore a optimistic smile. Chivalry got to his feet and ran back in again and they ran towards each other and came into a fist lock. Electricity began emanating from their hands. Dream and Dennis were in shock at their power. Although they were the ones who taught them they didn't know that they trained in their spare time. Cassandra slid under him and slammed him into the ground.

It seemed to me that the Warchild women had a lot of power. Next up were Liberty and Richie. Harold and Dennis watched with precisely because Liberty was gentle and Richie was brutal and short tempered. Liberty ran towards him with focus and Richie ran towards her arrogantly. When they came face to face Liberty threw a punch and Richie grabbed her hand. He smiled as if he had everything in the bag. Liberty unexpectedly jumped behind him and in the midst managed to bring him to the ground. His temper had broken and he transformed to his cheetah form. Liberty remained calm. Richie ran towards her hastily. Liberty wrapped her arms around his head and placed her right foot on his spine and kicked him to the ground.

Millennia used her mind control to restrain Richie. Harold walked over to Richie and knelt down in next to him. He calmly told him there was nothing to prove. Richie glared at Harold and reverted back to his human form and walked over to his clowder. Sadie tried to calm him down and he jerked away from her. She bellowed his name and Richie straightened up immediately. Sadie and Dennis then go out and sparred. Sadie had an elegant yet fiery flow to fighting style. On the other hand Dennis had a more refined approach to battling. Sadie was well rounded but her power lied in her upper body. Dennis on the other hand strength in both. Dennis punched Sadie and she spun around and landed on her feet. Sadie swiftly got to her feet and ran towards him. She threw a series of punches at Dennis grazing his cheek.

When they finished they shook hands and walked back over to the group. Millennia and I walked onto the grass confidently. We then began sparring. Millennia ran towards me with her signature expression. I ducked her punch and performed several backflips. In the midst I tried to kick her but she blocked it. Dennis noticed the chemistry between us as we sparred. Millennia and I smiled at each other. I think that session was the verification that our trust and friendship had been finalized. We walked back over to the others. Cassandra then explained that there was a great evil coming and we should be ready. I heard Richie say that he'd kill whoever it was. I just smiled and shook my head at his cockiness. I wasn't sure if Richie knew the difference between confidence and arrogance. After our session concluded we walked back in the house.

Dennis and Dream walked the Spencers to the front door. Meanwhile I sitting on the couch next to Millennia. Tanner was shocked by this and questioned our closeness. Millennia simply said we had a heart to heart recently. Tanner didn't need anymore of an explanation because he was just happy to see Millennia smiling for the first time in over three centuries. When Dennis and Dream came into the livingroom they told me I had to keep my father out of harms way. I gave them my word. I felt guilty because my father and I were close and secrecy would break his heart. But in this case it was better if he didn't know anything. I would kill anyone if they came after him. I spent the rest of my time at the Warchild residence talking with Chivalry. Cassandra and Millennia were outside on the veranda conversing. Dennis and Dream were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

When I first laid eyes on their wolf forms I thought was '_**Do all they eat is raw meat?'. **_But after I saw that they were eating breakfast and lunch that answered my question. Although the raw meat gives them energy in their wolf forms. So when they go hunting I stay behind and watch the house. As for the Spencers I have no idea what their daily hunting regimen is. I only saw them at school and when it came to matters with the Desolation Committee. Nonetheless they weren't bad people despite Richie and Tiffany's initial attack on me upon my first day here. I guess I grew to love Oregon as the days turned into months. I ate dinner with them and Chivalry walked me home. He always made sure I wasn't harmed in anyway. I really appreciated the gesture though because I don't think any other man besides my father would've done that for me.

We didn't talk during my trek home we just gazed at the stars. But the one thing that I did question Chivalry about was the great evil that was coming. He said he didn't know himself and for the longest time we both thought it was the Desolation Committee because of course they were powerful. But since Cassandra didn't identify what it was it must be something more ominous than them. When we reached my house Chivalry gave me a kiss on the hand and walked me to my front door. I thanked him for walking me home and went inside. After I locked the door I walked to my room and hung up my coat. I came into the den where I saw daddy sitting in front of the fireplace. I told dad that I spent the entire day with Warchild's and Spencers. He had yet to meet the Spencers and I think it was best if he hadn't.I don't think Harold or Richie would hesitate to kill him if they saw him. If they despised humans so much they definitely would find pleasure in killing a helpless middle aged man.

That would not sit well with me at all and I would've killed them even if I died in the process. At least I would die an honorable looked at me and smiled. I could tell there was some hesitance behind it but I didn't question him about it. Instead we just stared at the roaring fire in front of us. I told him that I ate dinner with the Warchild's and kissed him goodnight. I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I felt pretty bad because we would be battling whoever or whatever it was soon and there was a chance I could die. But I didn't know what to expect. If it was a human then most definitely I would stand a chance. If there a supernatural human then I guess with the help of the Warchild's and the Spencers we would stand a great deal of a chance. I showered and got ready for bed. I pulled out my Carla Lexington record and put the disc on my record player.

Despite it being 1974 I felt as if Carla was still here. I think daddy was a pre-teen or teenager when she died. But his parents kept her records and he passed them on to had such a velvet voice. She was the undisputed queen of jazz. I laid down and closed my eyes and let Carla drive me into dreamland. The next morning I made my bed and showered. When I came out of the bathroom I dressed in all jean outfit with some roper cowgirl boots. Thank goodness the jeans were loose fitting otherwise I wouldn't have been able to maneuver during training. I walked into kitchen where I saw daddy placing eggs on my plate. I greeted and kissed him on the cheek. I sat down at the table and placed a napkin in my lap and blessed my food. As I started eating dad sat down and we conversed about our plans for the day. I told him that for the next month I would be spending time with the Warchild's. He asked why and I told him that three of the children were sick and the others had to go overseas to find a cure. He nodded his head in understanding and we spent the rest of breakfast talking about things that were going on in the country.

After breakfast I washed dishes and headed to the Warchild's. Millennia was shocked by style of dress that day. I told her that roper boots were more comfortable and fitting for me. She smiled and welcomed me in. Chivalry was in the livingroom playing chess with Liberty. He was very engrossed in it wondering what her next move was going to be. I greeted them as I walked into the room. When they saw me Dennis and Dream came into the room right after. Dream hugged me and asked me if I wanted breakfast. I politely declined and told that I ate at home. She smiled and asked me to go with her to the back porch. When we were outside Dream looked at me with a unreadable expression on her face. She took my hand told me to cherish my life while I was able.

I asked her why and she said because most people don't get to because they're caught up with what American society thinks about them. She then looked off into the distance. Her hair blew in the wind freely. She started telling me about her life in the seventeenth century. I learned that she had two sisters and that she and along with them were beaten by their husbands. Due to those traumatizing events their inner wolves activated and they killed them. Their parents were encouraging and wanted them to embrace their wolf heritage. It was a few years later that she met Dennis in Connecticut. As she was telling me this I saw tears leave her eyes. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she continued telling me about her past. I didn't think that she had gone through anything so brutal and depressing. She then told me that when she and Dennis married and adopted Tanner and the others she was at peace with herself.

Marriage was something that I wasn't even considering even after I became legal. I just think that if two people love each other what's the use of a jurisdiction telling you that through a piece of paper. Dream looked at me smiling. She said that Millennia and Cassandra were polar opposites despite going through the same thing. I noticed that as well and asked her why. She said that she didn't know but somehow it works for them. She said that was the reason why she never forced Millennia to open up because she knew it would've drove her to the verge of destruction or suicide. She tried to stop Tanner from getting her to change her demeanor but he persisted and got a smile out of her. It was small to her but big for him. He felt he had done something right for the first time in his life.

We both laughed to keep ourselves from crying. Dream believed that her being a foster mother turned her emotion of love on again. Despite being married to Dennis she still felt empty and wanted to extend her love to others outside of her marriage but in a motherly way. Their six children made that possible. She said that she wasn't heartless or anything but its just the thought that she tried conceiving a child with Dennis three times. First in 1777, again in 1890 and finally in 1954. Each time ended in stillbirth. She always believed that the third time was the charm. After the third failed attempt she believed she wasn't meant to have children and settled with fostering. She thought that was the closest thing to having children of her own. Soon everyone came outside and we partnered up and began training. Millennia was faster than usual which made me become a lot faster than before. I managed to land a few blows on her and vice versa. To me sparring was a way to connect with your partner mentally and release whatever you had in your heart. But at the same time you were preparing yourself for whatever danger was to come.

Unlike yesterday we didn't demonstrate anything we just spent the next four hours sparring. At five o'clock the Spencers left and Dream and I prepared dinner. We made two cajun cuisine dishes. She told me it was something she learned while down in Louisiana when she saved Cassandra. I learned it from my mother. My paternal great great grandmother was the daughter of a Georgia plantation owner. She grew up and owned a famous southern cuisine restaurant called Virginia Peppers. Dream loved the recipe and so did Cassandra and Liberty. Chivalry, Tanner and Dennis weren't too thrilled with it. I was open to criticism and was fine with the fact that they didn't like it. Dennis claimed that he wasn't a fan of southern food. Tanner and Chivalry just didn't like spicy food."

But nonetheless they ate it and I brought out a homemade peach cobbler. If you don't mind me straying away from the story for a minute, I want to tell you one of my fondest memories as a preteen. I remember going up to New Jersey with my father to attend a ball. I wore a pretty purple and black southern dress. It came with a teacup hat and matching purple and black fan. My date's name was Channing Ford. He was a good friend of mine. He was charming and a gentlemen. He was from Angelburg, North Carolina and always thought Maryland girls were beautiful. Almost immediately he asked me to the Westmore Ball. When we got there we slow danced. During the slow dance he blew in my ear. As I said before he was a gentlemen but I was also twelve years old. I wasn't trying to lose my precious virginity at such a young age. I told him that and he respected were very different.

I guess its true that they say southerners mature faster than any other region in the country. If it is true I find it very generalizing. I wasn't fast or promiscuous. I wanted nothing more than to have a good showed me that with a little something extra. I know for sure that dad was watching him like a hawk. After the dance I thanked him for showing me a good time and headed home with dad I'll never forget how he looked. He had fair skin that was smooth as a baby's bottom. His eyes were a breathtaking Pacific Ocean blue with a tinge of green in them. He had a small nose that you could pinch. His hair was combed over with a part. He must've thought that I was equally as attractive because he would always want to sit on the veranda and talk.I also knew him from Hagerstown, Maryland.

He was from North Carolina and had moved to Maryland in 1969. He wanted to date me and I wanted to date him too but we both thought that we weren't good enough for different reasons. I thought I was too southern and shy for him and he thought he wasn't as academically laced as he claimed I was. But other than that we remained close friends. I write him to this very day. He was very protective of me and always went places with me. When he found out I was moving he was devastated and told me he would write me twice a week. I received a letter from him two days I moved to Cera Cole. Getting back to the story Dream and I enjoyed the dinner and we washed dishes together. Dennis wanted to help but we politely declined and told him that we could handle it. He smiled and walked into the den. I scrubbed the dishes while Dream rinsed and dried them. During this time Dream told me how much she missed Maryland and her sisters. I told her how I missed my siblings. I recounted how much I wished I was an only child. I know mother always told me never to wish you were an only child. I understand now what she meant. Being an only child is lonely, but being a single parent is even more lonely. I always felt that I was burden to my father because no woman would want to deal with a man who had children even if it was just one. I always tried to cheer dad up when I sensed he was feeling depressed. I already knew that it would to take more than myself to make him happy."

"He needed a female companion who understood him and would love him for him. I told Dream about my father wanting a female companion. Dream thought it was sweet. Being centuries older than me Dream had a real grasp on seeing senior people wanting their children to live their own lives. I looked down at the dirty and soapy water in thought. '_**Would I want to leave daddy in the company of a woman?.' **_The mere thought of anything happening to him especially at the hands of a young woman didn't sit well with me. Dream said as a female and daughter herself told me that I was just that his daughter. All I could do was hope for the best and wish for my father to be happy. It was hard for me to register because he was the only family I had left at that point. I didn't feel comfortable leaving him with extended family for two reasons. One my mothers side were deceased and two my daddy's side were users and manipulators and I didn't want him anywhere near them."

"I wasn't the match making type so I just had to see how things would play out and see if he would get back out onto the dating circuit. Dad's dream was to be a successful lawyer and his dream came true before I was born. But even still I wondered that if he died tomorrow would he be truly satisfied with his life. An hour had passed and Dream and I had finished the dishes and we headed into the den where the others were and sat down on the la chaise. Dennis began telling us that whoever or whatever the evil that was coming was planning on a surprise attack. His premonition came true sooner than expected because we heard a noise outside. We all got up and walked outside. Dennis heard the noise coming from the northern direction and we all ran toward it. When we arrived we saw Harold and his clowder in their animal forms."

"The noise came from two large beasts. Seeing it was nighttime they knew it would be hard for me to see. Chivalry gave me a sword before we arrived on the battlefield. The beasts looked at us devilishly. We properly prepared for battle. The Warchild's morphed to their wolf forms and howled. We charged into battle ready to take them down. Before it started Chivalry motioned for me to get on his back. I got on his back and we ran onto the battlefield. As he ran I drew my sword and readied myself battle. My opponent tried to cut me down but I disarmed him by kicking his ax out of his hand. He looked at me venomously. I returned the look with equalness. It may have been worse. I threw my sword away and engaged him in hand to hand combat. He was quick on his feet and dodged every punch I threw his way.

He punched me in my stomach. I doubled over in pain. I backed away and countered with an powerful uppercut. I also landed a kick to his chest. In the process of landing my final blow my foot impaled him through his chest." He fell to the ground. I looked at him and scoffed. I dashed over and retrieved my sword. With my sword in hand a tall muscular humanoid demon appeared before me. He swung his sword down and did a backflip in order to dodge the demons blade. I got into my fighting stance and charged toward the demon. He looked taken aback at boldness because he went flying back when I overwhelmed with my sword. Chivalry told me that it was a basic sword. But for some unfathomable reason it began glowing and transformed into a ice blue blade. Along with its transformation came a blue aura that surrounded me.

I wanted to question what was going on but I had other matters to attend to. The demon rose from the fallen tree and disappeared. I looked around for him and couldn't find him. Chivalry howled and before I could react I was stabbed in my shoulder. Fortunately it was just a graze and I managed evade his blade. He looked at me with emotionless eyes and stood there with stillness. We were in battle and I had no time to wonder why and I ran towards him. He stood there as if he had this battle in the bag. When our blades met there was a great force that came with it that I was unfamiliar with. It was as if my sword was telling me the demon was empty on the inside. I always thought that emotionless could be some form of psychosis. But this guy looked devoid of any kind mental illness or anything on the lines of insanity.

As our battle progressed I began noticing that his guard was starting to weaken. I don't know what was going through his mind but it was apparent that he wanted death. I broke his guard and sliced him in two. As he disintegrated he smiled and thanked me for releasing him from the torment. I looked up at the star studded sky in sadness. I quickly shook my head and came back to reality. As I knelt down to grab his sword I heard a demons footsteps. I didn't have time to react and Chivalry came from mid air and jumped on the demon beheading him. When I got to my feet we looked at each other and he reverted back to his human form. We saw Liberty and Cassandra were in a bind and ran over to help them. I came from behind and grabbed the man by his neck and cracked it. Cassandra thanked me and as ran passed each other we one another a high five.'

"An hour later Harold and his glaring regrouped with us and we saw the demons spirits leave their bodies. We knew the battle was far from over but for now we could rest. We thanked Harold and his group. Lee and Tiffany looked the most harmless thankful. After we parted ways with them we headed back to the Warchild residence. When got to the front gate everyone left Chivalry and I alone. I thanked him for saving me and he told me that as my friend it was his job. I hugged and headed I arrived home I saw the livingroom was empty meaning dad must've been asleep. I checked the kitchen and made sure the backdoor was locked and headed to my room. I removed my roper boots and placed my clothes in the hamper. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the jacuzzi. As it filled with water I placed some bubble bath in it and got inside. When my back made contact with cold surface I tensed up. But not long after my body began relaxing under the hot soothing water."

"The jacuzzi bath was needed as well as deserved, seeing how I trained for several hours and just came out of battle. My body needed all the relaxation it could take. An hour later I came out of the jacuzzi and dried myself off. I put on my robe and headed into my bedroom. The coldness slapped me pink as I went to my closet. I pulled a dark purple nightgown and disrobed. I pulled it on and hung my robe up on my bathroom door. I put on Peach Bauer's 1973 album Blunt Woman and fell into a blissful slumber."


	7. Campfire Legends & Surprises

Chapter 7

**Campfire Legends & Surprises**

I woke the next morning in a good mood. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and took a shower. An hour later I came out and dressed in a short sleeve peach top. It had ruffles on the sleeve which I loved. I pulled on some dark blue jeans bell bottoms and some peach flat shoes. I walked into the kitchen where I saw dad at the refrigerator. He smiled at me when he came to the table and I greeted him and vice versa. He said he was in the mood for bacon, scrambled eggs and biscuits. I scooted further up to the table and placed a napkin in my lap. I said grace and grabbed one biscuit, two pieces of bacon and two table spoons of eggs. As I cut my biscuit in two I asked my father how he slept. He said he had slept okay and that he was going to be at the office all day.

I wasn't bummed in the least because I knew how to take care of myself in his absence. As I spread my strawberry jam on my biscuits I told him that he was hard working man and that he doesn't get credit for it. He thanked me and said that it was okay and that praise from others didn't matter to him. I worked at Polly's Bridal which was a high end dress store. I had to work from eight to three today so I kissed dad goodbye and headed to my car. As I started the engine last nights battle came to mind. When I first learned of the Warchild's abilities I thought that if the situation called for battle I would be useless. Well last night proved that despite me being human was a powerful asset in my own way. As I pulled out of the driveway Dream and I's conversation came up.

'_**That's just what you are his daughter.' **_Those words got stuck like a mantra in my mind. I knew I was daughter but also felt like I was his protector. Coming to a red light I came to a halt. I closed my eyes and thought about how far dad and I had come since the deaths of my mother and siblings. Its been a long emotional journey but we haven't fully healed from the loss of them. I opened my eyes and the light had turned green."

I began driving again and I tapped my fingers on steering wheel in thought. '_**Was leaving Maryland best? I liked Cera Cole but what would've happened if we would've stayed. Would demons have attacked my father and I? Would I have met human hybrids? Who knows, but the good thing was daddy got what he wanted which was a fresh start and I have a group of new friends that cared a great deal about me'. **_I was brought out of my thoughts as I pulled into the parking lot f my job.

I parked my car and turned off the engine. I grabbed my purse and opened the door and locked it. When I walked inside I greeted my boss and walked to the break room to clock in. Peach Bauer's song Facing Life Head On came to mind. That song always helped me when I felt I was at a deadend. I placed my purse in the cabinet and came out and stood behind the counter. My boss asked Gordon Proctor me how my weekend was and I told him it was fine. My boss was twenty-two years old and a sophomore at University of Oregon at Cera Cole. He was majoring in Literature and minoring in History. He had a stocky yet muscular build. He had short dirty blond hair that was styled in a 1950s comb over style. His eyes were an almond brown and he had freckles. Gordon was a real team player and treated us like family. Although I had been working there for five months I felt I'd been there for years. A customer came in. I greeted her with a warm smile and asked her if she needed anything. She responded with a sweet no and kept walking. I wasn't one of those people who believed in putting on a fake smile at work. If I wasn't happy I wouldn't work there. Plus I didn't want my coworkers to feel uneasy because of my miserable attitude. I sat behind the counter looking at the front door.

The customer had a slip and fall and Gordon rushed over to help her to her feet. He gave her his deepest apologies and rushed to the back to get her an ice pack. I looked at her and she smiled at me trying to mask her pain. A few moments later Gordon came out with the ice pack and placed it on the womans wound. She thanked him and said that she would be fine. He persisted and sat with her for the next thirty minutes. At nine thirty Gordon walked the woman to my register and I rung her up. Gordon have her a eighty-percent discount on the dress she picked up. She politely declined the discount and wanted to pay full price.

I could tell this woman didn't want any special treatment despite what had just happened to her. Although Gordon wasn't responsible for the wet floor he treated himself as if he were. He mopped it up while he was there conversing with her. I gave her her receipt and bagged her dress and she walked out of the store. I looked at Gordon with a warm and admiring smile.I told him that he was sweet and caring. He discredited himself and said that wasn't Gordon the manager but Gordon the person I saw. I was shocked by choice of phrasing. Most people would've considered that gesture professional, but Gordon felt it was a honorable and noble thing to do especially seeing a woman have an accident before his eyes. Soon another one of the cashiers Janis Long came into the store. Janis had long black wavy hair. She was Caucasian with a petite frame.

"Her eyes were gray and vibrant. She was a junior at Reding University majoring in Drama and minoring in Mathematics. She greeted us with a perky smile and wave. Gordon and I waved and greeted her. She headed to the back to clock in. A few minutes a male customer came in. I greeted him and he ignored me and kept walking. Me being a female and being non-temperamental remained calm. I thought that maybe he was having a bad morning or was deaf. Janis came out and sat at her register. Gordon asked how her weekend was and she said it was groovy and that she and her boyfriend went to the beach.

Gordon pouted and said that he wished he could go to the beach but school prevented him from doing so. Janis and I laughed at him. We hadn't seen any other customers come in. The man from earlier went to Janis's register and rung him up. He threw the money on the counter. Janis handed him his receipt and barged out of the store. Janis shook her head in apathy. She asked us what was wrong with people. Gordon and I looked at each other and back at Janis and shrugged our shoulders. She said that she loved customer service and one of her goals was to open a shelter to the less fortunate. We thought it was a great cause but we also knew how low people could be.

Janis smiled with the simple notion that she could change poverty and other social issues that plagued our country at the time. At eleven the three of us went clocked out for lunch break. We walked down to a 1960s inspired diner. We ordered shakes, burgers and fries. We sat in a booth and reminisced on how much we missed the sixties. I looked out the window in thought. Channing was on my mind. I was starting to wonder if our friendship was meant so abruptly a few months ago. I didn't want to believe so I shook my head in disbelief. Several minutes later the waiter came out with our orders and placed them on the table.

Each of us placed a tip on the table for him. I thanked him and me having a thick southern accent he winked at me. I smiled at him and told him that he was a hard worker and that he deserved it. He said thank and took his trays and went to wait other tables. Gordon and Janis both looked at me with mushy expressions. I quickly dismissed the obvious by saying my southern charm had kicked in and that was all. Gordon said sure in a sarcastic tone of voice. I rolled my eyes with a smile and placed a few fries in my mouth. We ate in silence for the next several minutes when Gordon broke the silence by asking what my plans were after high school. I looked at him with admonishing expression. I told him that I wanted to be an fictional author. We toasted to that and resumed eating.

Twenty minutes later we returned to Polly's Bridal. We clocked back in and took our places behind the cash registers. I looked at the front door with anticipation for ten minutes. Soon a plus size woman came through the door. We greeted her and she looked at us with anger plastered all over her face. I asked her if she needed anything and she said that was coming to pick up her dress. I directed her to Janis and she walked over to her register. Janis smiled and asked her what her was her dress number. The woman instantly told Janis that she didn't remember. Janis said she couldn't help her if she didn't know what the number to the dress was. Gordon pulled out a clipboard from under the counter and asked her what her last name was. The woman said Cavalier and Gordon searched for the name."

"When he found it he told Janis what the number was and went to the back room to get her dress. The woman looked at me and said she hated southern women. She said she never been there before and that she heard we were uppity and bitchy. I politely told her that not everyone from the American south were snobbish and that she should visit it before making a generalization. She then slammed her fist on the counter and started cursing me out because she felt I was calling her ignorant. I remained calm and just smiled at her. When Janis came out with her dress the woman snatched from her and placed a five on the counter and left. Janis asked what was wrong with her. Gordon sighed and said that I told kindly told her off and she didn't like it and cursed me out."

"Janis laughed and sat down. She said she never understood why some west coast girls never understood east coast or southern coast women. Gordon surmised that the Antebellum period of the America painted a bad picture for women of later generations to come. I told him that she couldn't pass judgment on a place she's never been before. Janis said that she was from Florida and that she isn't snobbish in the least. I told her that I believed but that everyone from the south weren't like us. Gordon asked me if Maryland was on the east coast. I told him I believed it was but my father considered it southern and raised us as such. He said he guess it depended on the person and what region of the state the person lived in. We spent the next three hours cleaning and changing the mannequins around the store. At three I clocked out and headed to the cash register. I hugged Gordon and Janis and walked out the door. I headed to my car and started the engine. As I got onto the highway all I could think about was Channing."

"I didn't like him that but I missed his company deeply. As the light turned green I began driving again. Thirty minutes later I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. I grabbed my purse and opened the door. After I locked it I headed upstairs. I went to the mailbox and saw that Channing wrote me a letter. I went inside shut the door and locked it. I headed to my bedroom and sat down at my dresser. I opened the envelope and began reading it. It brought me to tears with each passing word. He was saying how he missed me and that Westmore wasn't the same without me. He said that the school committee had banned many of the things that I had started and the new things that were in place were pitiful.

The next thing I knew I found myself blushing red as Louisiana bell pepper. He said that he had a girlfriend named Savannah Saunders. He said that after he gave his virginity to her she told the whole school that she was disappointed in his performance. He went onto say he thought he found his first love. It turned out it was nothing but lust for her and heartbreak for him. I knew women were devious but that was just completely underhanded and unforgivable. He said he would wait to see me again no matter how it took. I cried for the next thirty minutes out of sadness and anger. How could such a nice guy such as Channing lose his virginity to a gold digging hussy. It was beyond but then again she must've said all the right things to get the ball rolling and had him silly putty in her hands.

I pulled out my notebook and began writing him a letter. I told him that I passed my state tests and that I met some really nice and warm people. I told him that dad was okay and that he wondered about him. I went on and told him that I had my own solo concert back in April which had never happened in the history of West Beach High School. I left out how I was attacked by the Spencers. I didn't want word to get back to the Desolation Committee that someone outside their world knew about them. I kept it long but simple. I folded it and placed it in an envelope. I walked out to the outgoing box and placed it inside. I walked to the Warchild house. It was on short notice but I was sure they didn't mind.

When I knocked on the door Millennia answered and stepped aside to let me in. When I walked in I saw Dennis standing in the entryway to the den. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back. Chivalry walked into the den moments later and I got up and hugged him. When we parted I saw a glimmer of what I believed to be sadness. I asked him if he was okay and he said he was fine. I didn't believe him but I also believed that when he was ready he would tell me. I sat in the livingroom and spoke with Millennia and Tanner. They told me that they there was going to be the Warchild Campfire."The Warchild Campfire was an annual event in which Dennis would tell how he and Dream, his children and other wolf packs.

Since I loved history I was psyched. I looked at Chivalry who gave me a weak smile. We excused ourselves to the back porch. I asked him what was going on. He said that he had a nightmare about his childhood. I asked him what happened and he said that he had rescued a girl from a burning apartment but she was dead by the time they escaped. In reality he saved the girl but were having recurring nightmares about it. I hugged him and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. He looked at me with a relived smile and thanked me for being there for him. I told him he was welcome. I asked him if the others knew about this and he said no."

"On the contrary we both were aware that Cassandra and Dennis knew what was going on due to their abilities but respected him by not invading his mind. We sat outside for an hour regaling at the sun and listening to the bushes rustle in the wind. That night we all gathered around the campfire. Tanner and Liberty made smores. They asked if I wanted any and I politely declined. I told them I didn't like smores. Tanner smiled childishly and said that it was more for him and Liberty. Dream sat next to Dennis placing her chin on his left shoulder. They looked so cute together and I thought besides them that dad and mother were a wonderful couple.

Dennis began telling us that in the 1670s they traveled to the present day west coast where they became allies with the Rocky Mountain and Red Paw wolf tribes. Dennis said that he and Dream were traveling around the country trying to find the perfect place for them to dwell. Along the way they had brief encounters with other human hybrids as well as supernatural humans. They battled side by side and were feared. I was so engrossed into the story that I hadn't realized Chivalry had stepped away for a bathroom break. Dennis said that he had met Stephanie as a child and that they had battled then to. But around that time his parents were with him and they died while trying to protect him. He said that Lilly Jay wore a unremorseful and seemed thrilled that my parents died trying to protect me and found it pathetic that a human hybrid died at the hands of superhuman's. Just hearing that alone gave me a good idea of how she was. She sounded arrogant and unmerciful. He said that he and Dream traveled to Oregon in 1699 and met a friendly group of humans called the Elementalist's. They had arrived two years earlier. He asked them if they had ever seen the Desolation Committee before and they said yes.

They went on and them that they tried to take their land and most of their clan were wiped out. Dennis told them that they were now allies. The clan gladly accepted their offer and they had run ins with the evil organization between 1700 and 1714. One cold day in December of 1711 the Desolation Committee, the Warchild's and the clan battled the quartet. Stephanie was angered indefinitely because the wolves and felines of the area aided human hybrids and superhuman's in defying them. Stephanie used her pain illusion ability to kill most of them which drove Dennis over the edge. Dennis said that he and Stephanie battled ferociously and that Dream and Lilly battled one another.

He said that Royce and Jack battled the others and shockingly had their hands full. Dennis believed that Jack thought he could kill them without lifting a finger which proved false. Chivalry had returned and looked at me smiling. I smiled back and gave regave Dennis my undivided attention."

He said that Jack proved very powerful despite not being trained in hand to hand combat. He said that his illusionary proved fatal as the casualties on their side did not look good at all. In the end Stephanie took the Elementalist's land and tried to force them into signing a treaty. Dream stepped in and told them that they weren't going to sign anything and that they should leave while they were still able.

Stephanie laughed in Dream's face and exclaimed that she was the absolute law and we as a lower ranking human type should bow before her. Dream didn't budge in the slightest and kicked Stephanie into the air. As Dennis told the story I glanced at Dream who looked at me with a motherly smile. The smile alone let me know that she didn't regret what she had done to Stephanie. Dennis continued on and said that Dream told Dennis to step back. Lilly Jay told Stephanie that she could handle the situation. Stephanie told her no and to back off. Lilly looked at Dream with bitterness and stepped aside. Stephanie and Dream ran towards each other. Stephanie drew her sword and tried to behead Dream. Dream did a backflip and in the process kicked Stephanie in her chin. Stephanie stumbled back in anger and put her sword away. Dream told her to fight like a woman and quit hiding behind a manmade weapon.

Stephanie remained calm even after hearing Dream's statement and ran towards her tactfully. Jack blinded Dream giving Stephanie the opportunity to choke slam her. When Dream thwarted Jack's sight ability she quickly rose to her feet and looked at Stephanie calmly. Stephanie tried using her pain illusionary ability to stop Dream and despite being slowed down Dream managed to move which shocked Stephanie. Dennis said that in the meantime he had escorted the Elementalist away from the battlefield. Stephanie began trying to punch Dream who blocked every blow leaving dents in the aftermath of her wrath.

Dream countered with a kick to her ribcage. Stephanie fell to the ground and Royce ran in and kicked Dream into a tree knocking her unconscious. While she was unconscious Lilly Jay slashed her across her chest believing she would die in a matter of minutes and left with her colleagues. When Dream awoke she was in Dennis' arms. When she stirred Dennis said that I kicked butts and the Desolation Committee were nothing but punks who took advantage of others. Dream laughed and coughed up some blood. When they made it to the Elementalist's reservation Dream's body healed itself which shocked them superhuman's.

The leader thanked Dream for defending them and letting them keep their land. Dream said it was no problem and that should they return they would be ready. That was the last time they saw the Elementalist. In 1715 the Desolation Committee concocted a surprise attack and annihilated the entire clan. Dream was devastated at the loss and held a grudge and vengeance against them ever since. They traveled the world between 1717 and 1774 finally settling Cera Cole, Oregon in 1775. After their settlement they lived in peace with Harold's Glaring for the next one hundred and ninety-nine years. Millennia revealed to all of us that she idolized Dream for her bravery and fierceness.

I got to my feet and hugged everyone. Chivalry held me close and told me that he would see me later. After Chivalry blew out the fire they changed to their wolf forms and ran into the forest.I walked through the backdoor and locked it. After I walked through the front door I locked with the spare key under the mat. I walked home alone and it felt creepy but I knew I would be fine. When I got home I saw dad walking into the den. I called out to him and he turned to look at me. He looked exhausted but I knew he was doing it for us. He also maintained our Maryland mansion. He was renting it out to another family until I graduated high school then he would return. I asked if he was hungry and he said he was famished. I fixed him a plate of leftovers and went to my bedroom to take a shower.

After I showered I got put on my Black Wolf record and fell into a deep and much needed slumber. The following morning I awoke and made my bed. Afterward I showered and dressed myself. I felt like wearing a short sleeve blouse, blue jeans and ostrich skin boots. At breakfast daddy and I talked about what he did at work. He said all he did was sit at his desk signing documents from his secretary. He never liked talking about himself because as his child he believed that I came first. So I told him that I spent the rest of my day at the Warchild's house around a campfire regaling stories. He said that he and mother did that before they had us. I looked at my watch and saw that I had to be at work in an hour and got my coat and washed my dishes.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe who stood there before me. It was Channing. I immediately hugged him and called dad's name. He came out as I stepped outside onto the porch. He looked at Channing and shook his hand. He told him that it had been a while since he saw him last. Channing said that it had been a while and that they were new to the neighborhood. Dad wanted to talk to Channing's parents to catch up on how things had been since they left. I had to cut my time with him short because I had to go to work. I walked to my car and got inside. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I took one last glance at Channing before I drove down the street. I couldn't believe my luck had been damned at the worse time.

I was so excited that Channing came back into my life. I missed him so much and I was beginning to think that letters weren't enough and phone calls would substitute any better. When I arrived at Polly's Bridal I saw Gordon and Janis's cars in the parking lot. I clocked in five minutes before my shift and walked to my cash register. Gordon noticed my cheeriness and asked why I was so happy. I told him by best friend had moved to town. Gordon said that I must be very excited. I told him I was but I had to cut our reunion short because I had to be at work. I wasn't bitter or anything because I knew I would see him when I got off. Janis asked me if I had any feelings for him. I told her that when I was younger Channing and I went to a southern gala we and we shared a kiss. Although it was enjoyable we didn't want to ruin our friendship so we didn't kiss anymore. Other times we would just lay under the Maryland magnolia trees gazing up at the stars. Janis thought that it sounded romantic and asked if I still felt the same way as I did before.

I didn't have time to answer her because a customers entered the store. I greeted the man with a warm smile. He greeted us with a perky smile and asked if he could be fitted for a white tuxedo. It was rare when a man asked for a white tuxedo. Gordon asked what was the occasion and the man said he was getting married. We were shocked but none of us would've thought he would get married in a white suit. Janis took him to the back and had him fitted. Meanwhile out front I went out onto the sales floor and started adjusting some of the clothes on the rack. Gordon wondered aloud what color the bride's dress was. I guessed peach and he guessed red. When Janis and the man came out Gordon asked him what color was his bride's dress was and he said black which knocked both Gordon and I out of the ballpark.

But on the positive side at least they were switching things up, or maybe the bride liked black and he liked white. Whatever the reason I was nothing but happy for them and hopefully their marriage would be monogamous. Janis rung the man up and gave him his ID number and he left the store. After I finished adjusting the clothes on the racks I returned to my register. I answered Janis's earlier question with neutrality. I told her that my feelings for Channing hadn't diminished or risen. They had remained the same as did our friendship. Janis made an o sound with her mouth and nodded her head in understanding. Gordon said that maybe if I hang around him more my feelings may rise unknowingly. I took his advice because I felt there wasn't anything holding me back.

I stood at my register lost in thought. '_**Had I fallen for Channing? When I saw him this morning I hugged him like my life depended on it. But that's what friends do'**_. That sat at the top of my mind for the remainder of my shift. When I clocked out for my lunch break I drove to Megan's. When I arrived I ordered a large strawberry shake and a cheesy enchilada. I sat in a booth alone and looked out the window. '_**What if Chivalry started to like me?' **_I thought to myself as I waited for my order. He became a close friend of mine over the course of five months. I've gotten to know him and everything and no romantic feelings had developed between us or me liking him that way. When my order came I tipped the waiter and began eating my lunch. I hadn't had a boyfriend in four years and I wasn't in any rush to get into another relationship. My main focus at the current time was to graduate high school and start my authoring career. After I finished lunch I drove back to Polly's Bridal.

When I clocked back in I saw Janis at her register. I asked where Gordon was and she said he was in the back stacking boxes. She asked what I had for lunch and I told her Megan's. Janis gave me a thumbs down. I asked her what she didn't like about Megan's and she said everything. We both laughed and I told her that their strawberry shakes were wonderful and their enchilada's were the best. She stuck her tongue out in opposition. Gordon returned to the middle register and he looked irritated. I asked him if everything was okay and he said that some woman came in and almost assaulted him and he called the police to have her removed from the premises.

I walked over to him and instantly looked him over to make sure he didn't have any bruises. Gordon said that he was fine because he could sense the motherly side of my personality unleashing itself. I backed off and went to my register. Janis told me that some had come in and started throwing things around the store and whatnot. Gordon tried to assist her to the back and she punched Gordon in his face and scratched his left cheek. It left a nasty scar in the aftermath. The woman was arrested for disorderly conduct and assault. I couldn't believe the woman went so far as to putting her hands on another human being just because she felt she wasn't being serviced correctly. Back home I would've taken her outback and gave her a good old southern style beating.

I see on the west coast things are handled differently. Janis looked at me and at Gordon. My mind then shifted back to Channing. I didn't know what I was going to do about him. I was happy he was back in my life but there was something tugging at me. Gordon wanted to go out for dinner but I turned it down because I wanted to spend time with Channing and catch up on old times. When my shift ended I clocked out and drove home. Upon me pulling into the driveway I saw a sedan parked next to my fathers car so I parked my car in front of the house. I turned off the engine and grabbed my purse. As I came around the front of my car I saw Channing sitting on the porch swing. I walked up and he got up to hug me. I hugged him back and we headed inside. I saw his parents and daddy talking. When they saw me they were shocked at how much I'd grown. I hugged them and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. They politely declined and told me that my father took care of them when they arrived. I said okay and I headed to my bedroom.

I told Channing I'd be right back and went to put my purse away. A few moments I came out and Channing and I went walking. He said he hadn't seen me in four years. I told him that after he returned to Angelburg nothing had really changed. Everything had remained the same at school and when I left for Cera Cole everything had started falling apart. Channing looked down at the ground in disappointment. We walked for thirty minutes when we passed the Warchild house. I stopped when I saw Chivalry come down the stairs. We walked inside the gate and I waved at Chivalry. He looked at me strangely and suspiciously at Channing. I knew exactly what was coming next.


	8. Flame Meets Jealousy

Chapter 8

**Flame Meets Jealousy**

Channing and Chivalry looked at each other with differency in their eyes. I saw the look in both of their eyes. Chivalry felt as if he was second best to my affection and Channing felt like an outsider because of the man who stood before him. I introduced them to each other. They didn't shake hands they just turned their backs to one another. I got feisty and told them that if they didn't shake hands I would beat them down to Oklahoma. Channing knew from experience I wasn't bluffing so he shook Chivalry's hand. Chivalry on the other hand saw the fear in Channing's eyes and shook his hand. Millennia, Cassandra and Tanner stood on the porch looking on. I introduced Channing to my friends.

Millennia stared at him deadly, Cassandra came downstairs and shook his hands and Tanner waved and said hello. We then walked inside the house where Channing meets Dennis and Dream. They welcome him with open arms. Millennia, Chivalry and I sat in the diningroom discussing Channing. Cassandra thought he was nice and harmless. Millennia was more wary and suspicious and Tanner thought he was a groovy guy. As we heard footsteps our conversation quickly ceased. Channing and the others sat down at the kitchen table. Dream said that their identity was not in danger because Channing knew of another wolf pack in North Carolina. I looked at Channing in shock. I knew for sure Maryland didn't have any human hybrid wolf packs but I couldn't say the same for anywhere else.

"When we went out onto the back porch Channing asked if I was upset that he didn't tell me about his knowledge. I told him no because he had his reasons. We sat on the back porch swing for two hours talking about our childhood when Chivalry came out and said that dinner was ready. Channing and I got up and walked inside. I wonder what we were having for dinner. Before I sat down I called dad to tell him that Channing and I were going to be having dinner with the Warchild's. He said okay and to be home by ten. I said okay and that I loved him. Afterward I hung up the phone and walked back into the diningroom and sat down at the table. I told Dennis and Dream that I called my father to inform him that Channing and I were going to be dining with them tonight. They said that it was fine and placed my napkin in my lap.

Channing asked who had prepared dinner and Dennis said that Cassandra had prepared dinner. The table fell silent and Cassandra looked at Dream with sad eyes and she gave her an encouraging smile. Cassandra prepared an Italian dish known as Fettucine Alfredo with homemade garlic bread and salad. I asked Dream if there was any Catalina dressing and she said it was in the refrigerator. I got up and went to the refrigerator and got it. When I returned the table was bustling with conversation. Cassandra had asked how long had Channing and I known each other. He said six years and Chivalry glanced at me with sadness in his eyes. I knew he liked me but Channing was my friend and he was just that my friend. Tanner sensing the tension mentioned how good the alfredo was and Dennis said it was scrumptious. Millennia looked in between Chivalry and I.

The only sound that could be heard was forks going into people's mouths. Chivalry slammed down his silverware and removed himself from the table. I excused myself and followed him into the den. When we were out of earshot I asked what was wrong. He said that he didn't trust Channing. I quickly retorted by saying that he didn't know him well enough to pass that kind of judgment. He said that you could know someone for a lifetime and not know a single thing about them. I told him that Channing and I knew plenty about each other otherwise we wouldn't be as close as we were. I finished the conversation by telling him he was acting like a jealous ex boyfriend. With that I walked back into the diningroom leaving Chivalry to himself and his thoughts.

Dream asked if everything was okay and I said everything was fine. Chivalry returned to dinner a few minutes later and sat down. He didn't look me in the eye for the rest of dinner. Afterward Channing and I helped Dream with the dishes. Dream asked what was wrong with Chivalry. I told her that he thought Channing and I were too close. She said that she didn't see anything wrong with that since we'd been friends for years. I agreed and told her I thought Chivalry was acting like a jealous ex boyfriend. Channing laughed at that. Cassandra chimed in and said that if I told Chivalry that we never dated maybe that would ease the tension. I told her I told Chivalry we were nothing more than best friends. Chivalry said I could know someone for a lifetime and not know a single thing about them.

I got angry and said Channing and I knew enough about each other and walked back int the diningroom. Dream said that Chivalry was naturally territorial even if he's not dating the person. I told her I understood and followed up with me revealing that I am open to all walks of life and he should be to. Dream and Channing looked at me shocked by the tone of my voice. That may have come off as harsh but in the moment I didn't care because he was being blatantly insensitive to how I felt. If he got to know Channing maybe he his initial opinion of him would change. Channing agreed and after we finished cleaning the kitchen Channing and I walked into the den. I asked Chivalry to come with Channing and myself. He reluctantly got up and came into the livingroom. I asked him as kindly as I could muster to sit down on the sofa. He sat across from us on the la chaise. I bit my bottom lip in anger and balled up my fist. I exhaled heavily and looked at Chivalry. I told him he needed to talk to Channing and quit trying to act like he knew him."

"Channing started off by asking what Chivalry's hobbies were. Chivalry answered by saying he liked drawing and writing poetry. Then I asked Chivalry to ask Channing the same question. He looked at me and Channing with rage and stormed out of the livingroom. Channing and I left the livingroom to bid the other Warchild members a goodnight. I left without saying a word to Chivalry. As we got further down the street Channing asked me why Chivalry didn't like him. I honestly couldn't give him an answer because I didn't know myself. Channing started telling me about the Desolation Committee. I paused in my steps and looked at Channing puzzled. '_**How much did he know?' **_I thought looking at him. I went ahead and voiced what I was thinking. He said that his father told him about them."

"His great great great great grandfather battled them in the 1680s. I asked him what else he knew and he said that that was all. He had never saw the Desolation Committee like I did. Still I didn't get why Chivalry was so edgy. When we made it back to my house we saw his parents standing on the porch waiting for him. He walked me upstairs to my front door and kissed my hand. I thanked him for walking me home and him and his parents goodnight. As I shut the door I sighed in irritation and daddy came into the foyer and asked if I wanted to talk. I said yes and we walked to the den and sat in front of the unlit fireplace. I told him that Chivalry was acting funny because Channing was around me. He said that he was simply jealous. I said that it went way deeper than that.

I told him Chivalry was so angry he left the dinner table. After dinner I tried to get them acquainted and Chivalry stormed out of the den. After hearing the story dad placed his finger on his chin in thought. I didn't know what he was thinking until he opened his mouth. He told me to stay away from Channing until Chivalry calmed. I objected and told him that I wasn't about to cut off a six year friendship with Channing for a guy I've known for five months. Dad said that that wasn't what he meant. He said that I should just wait until Chivalry was calm enough to handle Channing being in his presence. I told him that could take months and I wasn't about to juggle two friendships over something so petty and childish. Dad agreed and said he wouldn't do that either but that's the only way. I was never the sneaky type and I damn sure wasn't going to start because Chivalry was jealous. After talking with dad I got up and went to my bedroom to take a shower."

"An hour later I put on Carol Bradshaw's Rebel Is Here and went to sleep. The next day I awoke feeling renewed with last night's worries behind me. I made my bed and took a shower. After I showered and dressed myself I grabbed my purse and headed to the diningroom. As I sat down dad sensed the renewed I was radiating. He asked me how I slept and I told him I slept okay. He asked me if I was going to talk to Chivalry. I said sighed and said no and that I was going to go to work and hang out with Channing. I wasn't being bitter but Chivalry needed his space and I was going to give him that. After finishing breakfast daddy said he was going to wash the dishes. I kissed him goodbye and drove to work.

When I clocked in I saw Janis standing on the customer side of the counter. I asked her how her morning was going and she said it was crappy. I found her and her boyfriend had a physical altercation and broke up. She asked if my morning was faring any better. I told her that my childhood friend Channing moved to town and that my friend Chivalry wasn't on the welcome wagon. She said she understood and believed that Chivalry had no right to get upset seeing how we had only known each other for five months. Gordon entered the conversation and said maybe Chivalry felt threatened our friendship. That did cross my mind and I told Gordon that just because I reunited with old friends didn't mean I'd turn on my new ones. Gordon said that I have his upmost respect because most people he knew would've acted brand new around their old friends.

I told him that I believed it was very rude and hurtful. Even when I was growing up as a child any new friends I made I introduced them to my old ones and my siblings. They may not have had the best relationship but at least they each other. Janis laughed at that and Gordon and I laughed as well. It was a Saturday and the store was really slow. Plus I had worked a five hour shift that day. It went by and I clocked out and headed home. When I arrived home I went inside and headed to Channing's house. He answered the door. I asked if he was free and wanted to hang out. He said he was and we left. We walked down the sidewalk. The weather most definitely was merciful. It was cool as Florida's Emerald coastal waters. Channing wanted to go to the Warchild's house to apologize to Chivalry. I objected but he insisted and we walked there. When we arrived I rung the doorbell and Dennis answered the door. I asked if Chivalry was there and he said he was in the backyard.

Channing and I walked to the backdoor and opened it. When we came outside there was Chivalry. He was shirtless and his body glistened in sweat and was well sculpted. His eyes sparkled through God's forever shining sun. His muscles retracted with every blow he sent to his opponent. He had been training with Tanner. Tanner had left his shirt but his build bulged through the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. He said hi to us. We said hi back and he walked inside the house. I greeted Chivalry perkily and he said hi lowly but loud enough for us to hear him. He walked upstairs and pulled on his shirt and sat down at the table at the opposite end of the veranda. I sighed heavily and walked over to the table and sat down.

Channing excused himself and walked back inside leaving Chivalry alone. I looked at Chivalry with an apologetic expression and he looked away from me. I apologized for calling him a jealous ex boyfriend and he apologized for being un-gentlemen like. After we made up Chivalry and I walked inside the house where everyone was inside the den. I asked Cassandra if the Desolation Committee was aware of Channing's presence. She used her psychic ability to see the future and said yes. She said that since he knew of their battle with his ancestor he was a threat. We went outside and began training for the upcoming war that was coming the following month. Two weeks later Chivalry and Channing found some common ground. They weren't best friends but they were conversing and that's all that mattered to me.

One day while Channing and I were walking home we were attacked by Richie of Harold's Glaring. I immediately told Channing to step back and he roughly pushed me on the sidewalk. I fell on my bottom and witnessed Channing subdue Richie. Once he was ascertained Channing helped me to my feet and we continued our walk home. It was anyone's guess why daddy never questioned my different dispositions and it was a good thing because he didn't need to know. That Monday I went to the Warchild's house and trained. I learned from dad earlier that morning that Channing moved back to North Carolina. I was saddened by his sudden departure but I was glad that we got rekindle our friendship. Chivalry wasn't angry but he felt that Channing leaving brought normalcy back into our lives. We still continued to write each other. On the twenty-second I went to the Warchild's house to train. Millennia said Tanner was eyeing her and she gave him a weird look like she wanted to murder him. During training Liberty and Dream sparred, Chivalry and I sparred and Dennis, Cassandra and Tanner sparred.

Harold and his group stopped attending the training sessions because he felt superior enough in his and their ability to take on whoever was coming. I couldn't believe how arrogant Harold was being. For some reason had this preconceived notion that because he was a human hybrid he stood more than a chance against the enemy. He was completely unaware of what our opponent was capable of let alone looked like. He didn't care and it sure as hell showed. He was unknowingly putting his group in grave danger by discontinuing training with us. I didn't want to seem like I was being bossy and demanding so I opposed going in their territory to tell Harold of what he should do. After training was over I bid everyone goodbye and walked home. When I got home I greeted dad and took a shower.

When I came out I dressed in a nightgown and went to join daddy for dinner. He said he could smell sweat on me the moment I walked through the door. I apologized for smelling so bad. He told there was no need to apologize because I was being active. We had ate baked fish, crouton salad ,baked shoe string french fries and a glass of my mothers famous Maryland iced tea. Both sides of my family weren't pork eaters. Our Faye Hills estate had a lake in the backyard and we would catch fish when it was in season. Besides my cornbread daddy loved my seafood. I never thought it was that good but he did and he reminded me of that at any given opportunity. I smiled and we continued eating dinner. The topic then shifted to Channing. I asked dad why he left so suddenly.

He said Channing told him he felt he was only doing it to keep me from being in between. He also didn't want it to be the cause of our friendship ending so he left. I looked at dad in contemplation. I followed up by asking why he didn't tell me. Dad theorized that Channing figured I would sever my ties all with him if he told me. I thought about dad's theory for the rest of dinner. I walked to my bedroom and looked at my telephone. I thought about calling him but Channing made his decision and besides he would tell me in due. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling fan in thought. '_**Even though Chivalry and I are friends did he say anything to Channing which made him leave.'" **_I thought I was confused I didn't want to listen to anything not even Peach or Nerdy. The next morning I awoke with resolve and showered. I came out and sat down at the diningroom table. Dad made omelets and eggs. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and picked at my food. Dad noticed this and asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I told him that I was a little angry that Channing couldn't come tell me why he was leaving.

Before dad could answer I continued on and said that I knew he would tell me when he felt he was ready to. Dad said if I knew he would tell me then why was I angry. I said because he would have never allowed anyone to run him off. Dad said even though Channing may have left Chivalry may be there for me more than ever since I'd become attached to him. I looked at dad and thought of Channing. I kept an open mind to what daddy was saying. I then asked him if he thought that if Channing would've stayed our friendship would've blossomed into love. He said he didn't know and that it could be possible but at what cost. I didn't want to pay for a relationship with Channing by losing a friendship with Chivalry's friendship because he's been there for me since I moved here.

Dad agreed that I had a point and that maybe Channing's appearance and disappearance was a sign. I sat and thought about what dad said. I grabbed my keys and headed to work. When I arrived I saw several cars in the parking lot. I got out and walked in line. The line stretched so far that if the Mason Dixon Line were here they would definitely be in the south. I clocked in and walked to my register. Gordon had told me today was pick up day which explained the busyness of the store I clocked in and headed to my register. My first woman was an elderly woman with Alzheimer's so her son did the talking for her. He gave me her ticket and I headed to the back and got her dress. When I returned I handed the woman's son her dress. He thanked me and I told them they were welcome and they left the store.

I went on like that for the next two hours. At eleven the store calmed down and Janis and I cleaned the store and restocked the clothes racks and changed the mannequins. Janis joked that it must've been love season because a lot of women were coming in to pick up dresses for weddings whether they were the bride, mistress or guest. I laughed as we continued our routine. When we returned to the front Gordon was leaning on the counter smiling. We asked what he was so cheery about and he said that it was summer and that he was going to enjoy because college was driving him crazy. I told him that he if he was working hard their was nothing to be stressed out about. He said he wish that were the case and went into the back. Janis, Gordon and I clocked out and went for lunch. We went to Megan's and ordered nacho's and milkshakes. Janis how I felt about Channing's sudden leaving."

"I told him that it was fine and that we still wrote each other and talked on the phone. Janis said that men have funny ways of showing how hurt they are. I told her that even though I was aware of Channing's feelings for me he knew I didn't reciprocate his feelings. Janis and I toasted jokingly to no more men until we're married. Gordon shook his head and continued eating his nacho's. I pointed out that the store was packed more than ever today. He said that July and September were the most profitable months of the year. Back home in Maryland March and August are the most profitable months due to the changing weather. Today was payday so I wanted to take Chivalry out for dinner. Before you women out there say "_**Oh Debby that's crazy. The man is supposed to take you out to dinner and pay." **_My mother taught me it was nothing wrong with a woman treating a man every once in a while."

Besides it wasn't like we were courting each other. So since we somewhat back to normal I wanted to speed things up a bit by taking him out on an innocent friendship date. I told Janis and Gordon what I planned to do and they were shocked, but for different reasons. Gordon thought after everything he put me through he should do the honors while Janis believed that some women had more elegance and openness more than others. She also thought it was honorable and noble. We rode back to Polly's Bridal and clocked back in. The twelve to four was slow and Gordon did freight for two hours and Janis and I did an hour. When my shift was over I clocked out and hugged them both. I drove to my auto insurance provider and paid my installment and headed home.

When I arrived I greeted dad and told him what I had planned to do. He thought it was a big leap but trusted my decision and offered to drive me to his house. I went to my room and dialed the Warchild residence. After two rings I heard a voice and it was Dennis. I asked how he was doing and he said he was fine. Afterward he handed the phone to Chivalry. I apologized for such short notice and asked him if he wanted to go on a date as friends. He was shocked by the sudden question but immediately answered yes. I told him that my daddy would drop me off at seven o'clock sharp. He said okay and hung up the phone. I walked to my walk in closet and pulled out a dark blue low shoulder skin right dress. It was folded outward around the shoulders. It had a matching sunhat and fan. I thought I would be overdoing it with the sunhat and decided against it. I walked back into my bedroom and laid the dress at the foot of my bed. I looked at over and snapped my finger. I thought to myself '_**You look as fierce as a 1957 tailfin coupe'. **_

_**"**_I walked into the den and sat down across from dad. He looked at me and asked if I was sure of my decision. I told him that I was positive and I Chivalry and I needed to reignite the fire in our friendship. I elaborated by saying I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing our friendship was in tatters. At five o'clock I showered. As the water hit my body I felt a tingling feeling go down my spine. I didn't like Chivalry that way but I was anxious to see how things would turn out between us. When I finished I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off and pulled on my robe. I walked into my bedroom and sat in front of my mirror. There was a picture frame of my siblings on the right and a picture of my parents on the left.

I removed my curlers and began applying lipstick and eyeliner. I looked myself over and smiled. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a strapless brassiere and put it on. I walked to my bed and pulled on my dress. I walked to my body mirror and looked at my reflection. I thought I looked dapper. I grabbed my purse and headed to the dad saw me he was happy because his little girl was going on her first date for the first time in a long time. I smile and we sat down in the den. We talked about random things. He said that after I finished high school he was thinking about moving back to Westmore and leaving me the Cera Cole estate. I wanted to protest but I decided against it. He said that I was already taking care of myself with me having a job and everything.

I said that I was too young for a house and he said that I could sell if I wanted to. Don't get me wrong I wanted a house someday with children but not anytime soon. We talked until six forty-five when he drove me to the Warchild residence. I kissed dad goodnight and got out of the car. I walked upstairs and rung the doorbell. Tanner opened the door and was speechless. He said I looked beautiful as he looked me over. I said thank you and I walked inside. When I reached the den everyone stood and looked at me. Dream, Cassandra and Millennia walked toward me. I smiled as they hugged me. They said I smelled of strawberries. I said thank you and they led me over to the sofa. I sat down and asked where Chivalry was. The girls remained quiet as Chivalry walked in. I stood as we looked at each other. Chivalry had on a black suit with a dark blue tie. He greeted me and kissed my hand. I thanked him and he walked me to the door. Dennis, Dream and Cassandra saw us walk to his car. He helped me in and walked around to the other side and got in. He started the engine and pulled away from the driveway.

As we got onto the highway Chivalry had apologized again for being a jerk. I told him not to worry about it. When we got to the restaurant Chivalry opened the door for me. He was a real gentlemen and he wasn't trying to brownnose me either. We sat in a non-smoking section. The host placed our menus on the table and left us be to take our orders. I ordered a Caesar Salad and iced tea. Chivalry ordered chicken fingers, french fries and pineapple soda. As we sat in silence Chivalry looked at me. He seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. I asked him if there was anything on his mind and he said yes. He said that since I knew their secret the Desolation Committee wouldn't waste any time in killing me. I told him that when the time came I would be ready.

We were brought out of our conversation by the host. He asked if we were ready to order. We said yes. We gave him our orders and menus. We took our orders and meus and said he'd be back momentarily with our drinks. We smiled and thanked him. He smiled and left our table. Chivalry then asked how was the sword reacting to me. I told him that the sword reacted fine and that I wanted to train with it. We spent the rest of the evening talking about school. After our date ended Chivalry drove me home and walked me to the door. He kissed my hand and bid me goodnight. I went inside to my bedroom undressed, wrapped my hair and climbed into bed. I fell into a blissful slumber with that night's date on my mind.


	9. End of July & Bittersweet August

Chapter 9

**End of July And Bittersweet August**

"The end of July had arrived which meant there was only a few weeks left before school started. I couldn't wait because I was going to be a senior. I had put in so much work during my high school career that I felt deserved to graduate. I still worked at Polly's Bridal. I didn't want to quit because I liked the people I worked with. On the night of thirtieth I was out walking alone in the forest when I heard a voice. I stopped and started walking into the forest. I knew I shouldn't have been alone but I knew I could handle myself. As I continued walking I felt pulsations around me. I started hearing growls as well. It sounded like Richie and Harold. I wasn't on their land so they had no reason to attack me. As the sound became louder I found myself in a clearing. Harold and Richie revealed themselves. They weren't in their feline forms so I believed they felt secure enough to talk to me.

I asked me who was crying and Harold said that he heard nothing. I told him I had trouble buying that otherwise I wouldn't came out there to see what was going on. Richie said that it was a wasted trip and that I should've minded my business. I told him that I wasn't going to ignore a child in need. Harold said that I should leave while I was still able. I looked him viciously in the eye and told him I wasn't leaving until the child was taken care of. They both morphed to their Felinae and Pantherinae forms. They both came at me swiftly. I was by myself and I couldn't call for help. I wrapped my hands around Harold's neck. That was one half of the problem because Richie was a huge threat. Harold had overpowered me and pinned me to the ground with his paws on my chest. I heard Richie approaching and he was soon standing next to Harold.

I was outnumbered and it was obvious. Suddenly I saw a kick send Richie a few feet away and another which removed Harold from my torso. When I got to my feet I saw it was Millennia and Dennis who saved me. I thanked them and they smiled and told me I was welcome. We gave our attention to Harold and Richie who were still in their cat forms. Soon Sadie and Lee were at their side. Sadie had a toddler on her back. He looked so innocent and cute. Lee didn't want confrontation whatsoever and everyone could sense it. Sadie asked what was going on and I told her I heard a child's voice and came to help. Sadie said she would take things from there. The child clapped his hands in excitement. Sadie said children ventured into the woods very often and that it was their duty to take them back to to town. I told her I was perfectly capable of doing it and she growled and walked off.

Dennis reprimanded Harold and Richie and told them they had no right to attack me. Richie said she was venturing into our territory and that I was going to receive the due penalty. I told him I was still in Warchild proximity so I was fine. I asked Harold why he stopped attending our training sessions. Harold roared and said that he and his clowder were capable of taking out the threat without our help. I knew instantly that what I was told was correct and accurate. Harold then told me that if he caught me on their land again he would bite my head off. I told him I'd be waiting for the day. Dennis and Millennia stood in front of me. Dennis had his arms folded and Millennia's hands were at her side. They meant business and Harold and Richie knew it. They fled the clearing. Dennis and Millennia looked back at me. I smiled and thanked them. We then started heading back to their house. Dennis apologized for not telling me about wandering children. I told him there was no need to apologize. I told him I loved finding things out on my own it made things more interesting. Millennia said in all honesty that Harold and his clowder had been that way since we first met them. She said that even after they signed the treaty they were still hard to deal with. I told her at school they seemed fine except for Richie.

Millennia said she heard about what happened between Richie and I. I didn't deny it I told her he got out of line and I had to correct him. She chuckled and said she was glad someone else had done because had it been her she would've done worse. When we got back to their house I saw Dream and Cassandra standing on the greeted them as we came up the pathway. Dream and Dennis embraced one another and Dennis kissed her. Cassandra hugged Millennia and I we went inside. Dream quickly checked us for bruises. When she found we were unharmed she sighed relived and we walked into the den. Dream was a worry wart for her husband, children and friends of the family. Dream asked us what happened. After I explained everything she had her hand on her chest and looked worried. She said that Harold and Richie aren't the nicest people around but they help when the situations calls for it.

I found that hard to believe seeing how Harold and Richie had attacked me twice in the last four months. Tanner walked in the room and asked how everything was going. I told him everything was fine until I had a run in with Harold and then looked at both Millennia and myself and asked if we were hurt. I told him I was fine and there was no need to go see them. Tanner said he'd crush their heads in without hesitation. Cassandra came in with her hands on her hips. She asked why I smelt like a feline. I told her I was attacked and she sped over to me and checked my body. She demanded I go take a shower to rid myself of the stench. I went to the hallway bathroom stripped myself and turned on the showerhead. As the water ran over I body I thought about the recent incident. They knew it was me so why did they attack. I also wondered if Harold and his clowder had any abilities besides their cat forms.

After forty-five minutes I turned off the shower and stepped out. There were clothes on the sink waiting for me. I pulled them on and deodorized. I placed my clothes in the washing machine and went to the livingroom. Everyone looked like they were waiting for me. When I sat down Cassandra said that Dennis read Channing's thoughts. He told me Stephanie was going to North Carolina to ask him to join them. They asked me if I could come. I thought about it and also about dad. We both knew we had no family in North Carolina so I would have to come up with an alibi. I had to come up with one soon because we had to be there and back in time for whoever was coming the next month. I rushed home and when I got their I told dad the Warchild's and I were going to North Carolina. He asked why and I told him it was to help a gravely ill relative. He told me to be careful and that he was proud of me. I thanked him and said I'd be gone for several days. He said he was okay with it. I went to my room and packed my suitcase.

Afterward I headed to the front door. I gave dad a goodbye kiss and walked to the Warchild residence. When I got there everyone was on the porch. We got in Dennis' SUV and got on the road. Dennis said we had to be swift because if they got there before us who knew what Stephanie would do. We drove for the next two days. We arrived in Angelburg, North Carolina that Sunday. Dream used her heightened sense of smell to sniff out Channing. When we arrived at his house I walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell. After several minutes the door opened and there stood Channing. He opened the door and asked how I'd been. I told him I was fine and hoped he was okay. I told him Dennis had something to discuss with him. Channing looked at him and smiled. He stepped aside and let us all come in. I asked where his parents were. He looked dejected but he said they were dead nonetheless.

Dream then sat down next to him and asked if anyone were living with him. He looked at her and said but he didn't want to put any of his relatives in jeopardy. Dream looked at Dennis and he nodded his head. Dream told him if there was anything they could do to give them a call. He took the offer and wiped his tears and asked why we were there. Cassandra explained that the Desolation Committee was coming to offer him a place in their organization. He told us he wasn't going to join. He then asked why they were so interested in him all of a sudden. Dennis said that he read her mind and discovered that Channing knew about his ancestors battle with them in the 1680s. Channing said that story had been passed down for generations and they never said anything about it. Tanner said that maybe he had a hidden gift he was unaware of. Channing said maybe he did. Cassandra said that we were going to stay with him until after the Desolation Committee leaves.

Channing thanked us and we began setting up camp outside. While we were setting Chivalry looked at me. I had a feeling where this was going so I went ahead and asked. I asked him if he was jealous of Chivalry. He said that he was and explained himself. He said he knew we weren't dating but he also knew he could never have the relationship Channing and I have. I told him that wasn't true and if he stuck around as my friend it could blossom into that. He said he would because he really liked me as a friend and vice versa. He told me to get some shuteye so I laid down in my sleeping bag and went to sleep. I slept for what seemed like six hours. I awoke to the smell of smoke. I quickly sat up and looked around. I didn't see anyone. I checked my watch and saw it was four in the morning. It was apparent Stephanie had just made her move.

I rolled my sleeping bag up and headed back to Channing's house. When I got there I saw he was wide awake drinking coffee. I told him Stephanie was in the area and whatever he did to stay put. He didn't argue and walked back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch dressed. I headed out the door to meet them. When I returned I saw Tanner and he was sighing heavily. He said Stephanie had henchmen in the shadows. He then asked me if I could handle myself alone. I smiled and told him I would be okay. He smiled and took off back into the forest. I stood on the porch waiting for Stephanie and her minions. Soon enough I saw a woman coming into the distance. She had on a black hooded cloak. She looked dangerous and grotesque. I came downstairs and prepared for battle. She demanded I hand over Channing. I told her she couldn't have him and ran towards her. When we clashed she grabbed my hand while smiling. I used my free hand to chop her in her neck. She then threw me into the porch. I got to my feet and ran towards her as fast I could kicking her in her chest. Before she could get to her feet Tanner appeared and bit her head off. Tanner gave me a signal that they were coming. I ran back to the house and awaited them. Channing asked if everything was alright.

I told him the Desolation Committee would be there any minute. He said he was ready for them. I told him if he didn't attack or say anything out of the way things would probably be peaceful. Soon the door creaked open. Channing and I stood to our feet. Stephanie, Lilly, Jack and Royce stood before us. Stephanie wore a calm expression accompanied with a smile. She greeted us and thanked us for saving her the trouble having to look for Channing. I just stared at her with disgust and rage. Lilly Jay called herself trying to force me to acknowledge Stephanie. Stephanie said it was fine and that she didn't care if I acknowledged her not. I noticed how Stephanie was looking at Channing. I told her she couldn't have him and she would have to go through me. Stephanie laughed and Lilly stepped forward and so did I.

Stephanie said she would take him by force. I told her she wouldn't not as long as I was there. Lilly said she'd take care of me in a heartbeat. I told her I wouldn't go down easily. Stephanie chuckled and remarked that humans were so prideful that it disgusted her into oblivion." I responded by saying that I may not have been a superhuman but I was a force to be reckoned with. I told Lilly to have our fight outside because I didn't want to destroy Channing's house. Lilly said it didn't matter to her where we battled because I'd be beaten anyway. I told Lilly I was sick of her diarrheic mouth. She told me to confront her then. When we got outside Lilly wasted no time talking. She ran towards me and tried to slice my head off. I jumped in the air a and kicked her in her face. If fighting her weren't enough Jack appeared. He appeared beside me and held my arms with two copies of himself holding my legs.

I was rendered immobile under Lilly's blood bending. Lilly used the opportunity to land a devastating blow to my abdomen. I held in the temptation to scream. She continued punching me in my stomach. In the process of me falling to the ground she grabbed my neck and threw me into the base of an orange tree. Lilly laughed and asked tauntingly where my power was. I gritted my teeth in anger at her while struggling to my feet. Before I could run and attack Dream placed a hand on my shoulder. It told me I didn't need to push myself. She ran towards Lilly Jay and landed a blow to her abdomen. Lilly Jay spat up blood and dropped to her knees. While on the ground she tried to grab Dream's foot. Dream looked down on her unapologetically and stepped on her hand. Blood soon started gushing from her hand while she screamed in agonizing pain.

Jack tried to cast illusions but was nullified by Millennia's mind control. While he was dazed Millennia choked slammed him to the dry mudded ground. I heard a loud thud and Royce soon came flying out the front door. Stephanie came out out of the house wearing a neutral expression. Everyone looked at her wondering what she would do. She broke the silence by saying things would be different from there on out. I asked her what she meant and I saw her holding an unconscious Channing in her arm. I told her to drop him and she just smiled ruthlessly at me. Jack, Lilly Jay and Royce got to their feet and joined Stephanie. Tanner unleashed several blasts as they ascended into the air but they disappeared. I screamed Channing's name while simultaneously cursing their escape. I dropped on all fours in anger and guilt. Chivalry came and stood next to me trying to console me. I punched the ground in a fit of rage. I couldn't believe I allowed my best friend to be captured by those scum of the earth. Dennis said there was nothing we could do at the moment but take care of the evil that was coming in the oncoming weeks. Dream took that time to heal my wounds so my father wouldn't question my bruises.

Chivalry reverted back to his human form and apologized for Channing's capture. I told him not to apologize and that it was my fault. I was so caught up in battling Lilly Jay that I lost focus of the objective. Millennia and Cassandra came up to me. They reassured me that everything was going to be okay. I smiled halfheartedly and we walked to the campsite and got our sleeping bags. While everyone was closing tents I looked up at the sky. I was brought out of my thoughts by Chivalry calling my name and we and headed to the car. As we got in I looked out the window and stated to silently cry. I thought about how furious Channing would be the next time we saw each other. We arrived in Oregon four days later. Dad saw me and asked me how everything went. I told him the relative didn't make and he gave his condolences.

I told him death was the perfect remedy for their illness and suffering. I went to my bedroom and unpacked my suitcase. Afterward I hung up my clothes and took a much needed shower. When I came out I just slept the day away into the next morning. I awoke and did my morning routine. I then came into the diningroom and sat down. I greeted dad but it wasn't my usual perkiness and he took note and asked if I was still down about the death of the Warchild's "relative. I lied and told him I was and that it would take some time getting over. I ate breakfast and headed to work. Gordon and Janis had never saw me look like that before. They asked me if I was okay and I told them that I was recovering from the death of a friends loved didn't pressure about what happened and I wasn't about to tell them the truth either. I did my normal routine of checking out customers and restocking the racks and mannequins. I did that same thing my entire shift and checked out at four. Afterward I drove home and saw dad's car was gone.

After breakfast went to the Warchild's house. When I rung the doorbell Liberty asked who was it. When I told her it was me she opened the door. When she saw me she embraced me and led me inside. When I walked to the livingroom I saw Cassandra. She got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. She told me my eyeliner was running. I told her I didn't care because one of my best friends were in the clutches of pure evil. Cassandra said she knew how I felt but crying wouldn't bring him back. Dream and Dennis walked in and sat on the love seat across from us. Dream was holding a tray of tea, sugar and sugar snap cookies. When she sat the tray down she asked me how I was feeling. I told her I felt horrible and that Channing would be angry the next time he saw me because I wasn't there to protect him. I also elaborated and said I was more mad at myself because I let Lilly Jay become my main focus and not him."

She said that I did my best and Channing was an understanding individual and that he wouldn't be mad at something he knew I couldn't stop. I explained to her we had always been there for each other as kids when things were bad. Dennis said this was the first time it happened so he would understand. I wanted to believe Dennis but then again what Channing truly thought of me was truly frightening and heart wrenching to think about. I didn't even know Millennia had come in the room until she wrapped her arms around me. She said in a neutral voice that everything would be fine. I smiled thanked her and wiped my tears. The following week we resumed our training session. Harold and his clowder were there. I don't know if Sadie threatened him back whatever the reason we were glad. Cassandra explained to everyone what kind of abilities our enemies possessed.

Harold exclaimed it didn't matter because they could be brough down like anyone else. Cassandra said that may have been true but these beings weren't normal humans. She reiterated that they had powers and allies on their side. Dennis then took over and said that at the present time there was another evil coming and we needed to be prepared for them. With that we began our training session. I sparred with Sadie and Chivalry. Millennia sparred with Harold. Tiffany sparred with Dream. Dennis sparred with Richie. Bryan sparred with Tanner and Lee sparred with Liberty. We sparred for the majority of the day. When we finished we bid each other goodbye and everyone headed home. When I got home I saw dad's car in the driveway. When I got inside I saw he wasn't in the livingroom or the kitchen. I then went to his bedroom where I saw it was also empty. I then checked the den where I saw a note on the table.

It read that if I wanted to see my father again I meet them at the Greg Mountain Warehouse. I saw Kristen Sage's name at the bottom of the note. I was outraged by this. I knew of her in my childhood and that was it. What had I done to her to make her want to kidnap my father. I didn't want him to be involved in anything. I went to bed with my fathers kidnapping on my mind. The next morning woke up showered and got dressed. I then walked to Chivalry's house. When I got there I told everyone that my father had been kidnapped. When I told them what I had to do Millennia offered to come with me. "I didn't trust Millennia's temper or hatred for humans so Cassandra went with me instead. When we got there we didn't see anyone. I shouted to the shadows that Kristen was a real bitch and coward for kidnapping my father. Kristen soon came out wearing a leather one piece jumpsuit. I asked her where my father was and she said she would never tell.

I told her not to mess with me and that I held my end of the bargain. Cassandra saw the outcome of the battle and whispered it to me. I whispered back that I would change the future. Cassandra smiled at me and glared at Kristen who reciprocated the look. Moments after Cassandra left Kristen explained why she kidnapped my father. She said I was the reason her boyfriend died to begin with and that she had come there to avenge him. I scoffed and said I knew her boyfriend but I wasn't the reason he was killed. She called me a liar and said she saw the blood on my hands. I told her I was trying to revive him but it failed. She shot down my claim and we entered battle. She ran towards me and I unleashed a fierce battle cry. Kristen started things off by throwing a punch my way. I dodged it and kicked her in her side. She knelt over but recovered and backhanded me. My face quickly started to burn. Her fingernail polish had been mixed with some kind of poison. I didn't have time to think about it because Kristen threw me into a pile of boxes. I heard her footsteps grow closer.

When she came over and thought I was out for the count I sprang forth and kicked her in her stomach. She flew a feet away. I rose to my feet and ran toward her. Kristen ran toward me hastily. I tried to grab her neck but she countered by grabbing my arm and bow guarding me. She then elbowed me in my stomach. In the midst of this she exclaimed her ex boyfriend would be proud of her. I got to my feet and told her she was an idiot for thinking he would be. She told me to shut up and went and picked up a crowbar. Now that she had the crowbar in her hand I couldn't afford to let her hit me with it. As she charged toward me I tried to disarm her but she blocked my hands and placed the metal rod on my neck. She then placed her legs on my chest and releasing her the crowbar from my neck.

I was sent flying into a metal wall. When she came over to me pushed me to the floor with her foot. When I got to my feet again she hit me one good time in my ribcage with her fist and I went down. The only hing I remember was her calling me pathetic. I then closed my eyes. For the second time I let someone I cared about out of my grasp. When I awoke I saw a green light enveloping my body. I knew it was no one other than Dream. She told me I did a magnificent job. I told her I failed trying to rescue my father and I vowed to get revenge on Kristen the next time I saw her. Chivalry came in and said I won the battle. I told him I lost and it was a horrible one. He said I was a winner in his book because I inflicted damage on her. I stayed there with them for the rest of week. The following week battle time had arrived. Harold and his clowder were in the livingroom. We then walked to the Rare Gem Forest. When we arrived we saw an army of superhuman's in the distance.

The army was comprised of mostly men although there were some women. Harold and majority of his clowder morphed to their cat forms. Everyone morphed except for Tiffany. Meanwhile the Warchild's remain in their human forms. They run towards each other. I see Millennia choke slam one of the men and is overwhelmed by another. She soon breaks free of his grasp and uses her mind control to kill him. Tiffany's eyes turned gray and she unleashed several tornado kicks to her opponents. A man charged towards me and he grabs me by my neck. I countered it by kicking him in his stomach. He let go and was beheaded by Chivalry. He looked at me and I smiled at him. As everyone fought I saw Kristen standing on a rock looking at the battle. We locked eyes and she took off running. I quickly pursued her. I wasn't far behind her. After running for a few minutes we came to the beach. 

The sun was had just started to rise giving the ocean a pretty orangish pink hue. Kristen said the day had finally come when she would kill me once and for all. I didn't waste time talking. I ran towards her and we met in a fist lock. She gritted her teeth and said seeing her boyfriend dead was the most heartbreaking thing she ever witnessed. I told grimaced and told her that losing a boy she probably wouldn't grown old with failed to compare what I had and many others had endured. Our strength caused us to separate. We than ran towards each other again and she punched me in my stomach sending flying across the beach. As I laid there a man grabbed me. Kristen got to her feet and congratulated her lackey on subduing me. She then walked over to me and slapped me across the face. This time I felt rings along with the burning sensation. She then spat on me and told me I was beneath her. Despite what I was enduring I remained calm.

Kristen and I ran towards each other and we met in another deadly fist lock. I gained the upper hand and pulled her towards me and kicked her in the chin. I then used the heel of my foot to slam her face into the sand. She struggled to lift her head up but I shoved back down with my heel. Kristen must've found some inner strength because she threw me a few feet away and drew a sword. When I got to my feet she pointed it towards me and said this is it. She ran towards me with great and sloppy haste. When she swung her blade I ducked and disarmed her with my foot. Kristen then told me I was so uppity and that I would never understand what she felt. As I heard that my siblings and mother flooded my mind. I told her it was hussies like her that made it hard for ladies like me. I then grabbed her neck and jumped behind her. I gripped her head tightly until it popped off. After that I looked at Kristen's lifeless body.

I drug it to the ocean. I threw it into the ocean She was scum to me and she deserved such a bitter end. I walked back onto the beach and saw a beach house in the distance. I walked to it and took a chance. I needed my father. When I reached the house I saw he was tied up with tape over his mouth. I removed the tape and he told me he was glad to see me. He sounded scared and I saw tears leave his eyes which was rare. I told him I was glad to see him as well. I untied and hugged him and I walked him home. After I settled him in I headed back to Rare Gem Forest. When I got there I saw everyone fighting. I jumped in and helped Millennia. I then choke slammed one of the men to the ground and impaling another. Harold then saved me from an ax wielder. Afterward the bodies laid there and white lights left their vessels.

I wondered if Kristen had performed some kind of ritual on them. After the battle we parted ways with Harold's group and headed back to the Warchild residence. With Kristen gone I could put my main focus back into drive. I was going to rescue Channing. The following week school started. I was finally a senior and it felt great and exhilarating to know that. I only had four classes due to my job. It was bittersweet for me because Channing was still in Stephanie's clutches and I knew what I had to do to get him back.


	10. New School Year New Problems

Chapter 10

**New School Year New Problems**

"While I was happy I was a senior new things would to through fruition. Channing was still gone and dad was afraid to leave the house. That Saturday his law firm called in worry. I reassured them that he'd back soon. Afterward I sat in the den with him and told him I understood he was frightened but he had a life to live and he couldn't do it in fear. He looked at me and said I was right. I gave him a hug and walked to Chivalry's house. Dream answered the door. I asked her how she was and she said she was fine and asked me how I was feeling. She stepped aside and let me in. As I walked in the foyer I told her I was fine. She placed her hand on my shoulder and reassured me that Channing was fine. Cassandra walked downstairs and addressed me as sister. I greeted her with the same nickname and we walked to the den. When we walked I saw Dennis playing Chess with Chivalry. They both greeted me and asked how was doing. I told them I was fine and that my father was a little out of for a while but I had convinced him to get back out there.

Chivalry said that was great and Dennis asked me if I felt good enough to talk about Channing. I told him I was sort of and he explained that Channing had been deprived of starvation and that Lilly Jay was torturing him inside a chamber. Cassandra then had a vision and said that a battle between us and the Desolation Committee would take place in the third week of November. I looked at her worriedly and we headed outside. When we got outside on the veranda we saw Millennia and Tanner sitting together. When they saw me they stood up and gave me a hug. Millennia asked me how I was feeling and I told her I was fine. I asked them how they were doing and Millennia said that they were strolling down memory lane. I wanted a listen and took a seat on the porch swing next to them. Tanner began explaining his childhood and meeting Dennis, Dream and Millennia. He was born July 30, 1844 in Colorado to human-wolf hybrid pack. His father was the alpha and he was abusive towards Tanner.

His mother had died while he was young leaving Tanner a open target to his fathers verbal and physical abuse. Despite Tanner being abused by his father he still yearned for his approval, attention and love. When they would hunt his father would leave him defenseless and he would get attacked by predators. He managed to make it out with minor injuries. When he told his father about it he said he didn't care and that he was no son of his. When his father drank he would morph to his wolf and brutally abuse Tanner by throwing him into had went on for several years until one day in 1859 when Dennis protected Tanner from his father. Dream removed him from the two brawling wolves and healed him. Tanner cried and said he loved his father and wished he could gain his approval. While looking on at the fight Dream wisely told him some people just can never be satisfied. Tanner had looked at Dream who was looking at him wearing a warm motherly smile. He hugged her and said that he missed his mother. Dream asked where his mother was and he told her she was dead.

Dream held him closely to her chest. He could feel her heart beat in sync with hers. When the battle ended Dennis came over and asked if he wanted to join them and he looked at his pack members. He looked at them both and said yes. They then went back to Oregon where he was free to do whatever he wanted. He was enrolled in school. He didn't have any friends due to his fangs showing. Two years later in 1861 Tanner had discovered his ability to unleash energy blasts. Dennis helped him to control his power and by June he mastered it. When he met Millennia that August he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She never conversed with any of them or anything. She stayed in her room most of the time. When she did come out in cases like for hunting Tanner would try anything he could to get Millennia to smile. He would bring her flowers, writer her poetry, sing to her, nothing seemed to work. He eventually broke through her cold hard exterior in 1862 in battle. He fell while trying to maintain his balance. He wore a pout with his arms folded. She also realized he had a short temper as well. It showed while they were battling and the demon had insulted him. After the battle Millennia asked him if he was okay and he just looked at her in shock. She looked at him with her cold eyes and asked if there was something wrong. He told her that he was shocked she was talking to him.

She told him she wasn't a total bitch and explained her childhood to him which brought them closer. A few years later in 1866 they met Chivalry and that's where they believed they had found their one of their greatest strengths. Tanner trained daily with Chivalry from sunrise until sundown. Millennia trained with them as well. During the Battle of Cera Cole in 1870 the five of them along with Harold and his clowder stood alongside each other awaiting the Desolation Committee's arrival. When they showed up they had lions, tigers, jaguars, leopards and cheetah's with them. Lilly demanded that they leave the city. Harold called her a bitch and said that they weren't going anywhere. Stephanie raised her hand to calm Lilly and calmly told them they weren going to take the city by force. Stephanie initiated the war by mentally torturing Chivalry and Millennia charged toward her and tried to punch her in the face. Stephanie grabbed her hand and threw her across the battlefield. Stephanie smiled at Millennia's misfortune and Jack went to battle Tanner.

Tanner blocked all of Jack''s punches and was caught off guard by a blow to his temple. Jack then grabbed Tanner and threw him into a tree. Stephanie in the meantime sent her minions on the attack. Cassandra sliced most of them up effortlessly. Meanwhile Dennis battled Lilly. They were in a fist lock which Lilly believed she would win. Dennis overpowered her and sent her into a ravine. Harold tried to take on Stephanie by himself. He roared pridefully while running towards her when she used her mental torture to slow him down. Harold began rolling on the ground and roaring in pain. Stephanie slowly walked toward him. Sadie and Lee ran to stop her but were defeated. She grabbed Harold by his mane and told him how foolish he was for thinking he could take her down and threw him into a tree knocking him unconscious. Witnessing this Tiffany summoned several tornadoes and sent them toward Stephanie. Stephanie turned around and ran toward Tiffany.

Tiffany ran toward her and jumped into midair and was punched down. Stephanie then placed her foot on Tiffany's throat and laughed. She then used her mental torture to inflict physical suffering on Tiffany who was left wide open. Jack ran to stop Richie from attacking Stephanie and kicked him into a cliff. Bryan then reverted to his human form and used his intangibility to trap Jack but he outsmarted Bryan by using Romeo to sniff him out. Immediately after Romeo pulled Bryan from the ground and held him by his neck. He began punching him in his stomach repeatedly. Bryan spat up a puddle of blood as Romeo did this. Sadie returned to consciousness and went to stop Romeo, but before she could get there Lilly stood in her path. Sadie growled disgustedly at her and lunged for her. When she landed on top of Lilly they rolled around with Sadie trying to go for her neck. Royce saw this and went to punch Sadie off of her. Dream in the meantime erected a barrier around herself to go and heal Chivalry and Harold. Stephanie used her mental torture to slow Dream down. Dream dropped to her knees screaming in pain. Hearing her agonizing scream Dennis went to help her.

Seeing that her ability was ineffective against Dennis Stephanie ran towards him and tried to attack but Millennia jumped down from midair and punched Stephanie in her face. Cassandra appeared to her left. Feeling outnumbered Stephanie did a backflip. Her colleagues went to join her. Liberty used her supersonic vocality to thwart them but Stephanie's barrier protected them. Stephanie said that the war wasn't over. Harold came to and saw Stephanie and reverted to his human form. Millennia said only cowards retreat which Lilly told her to shut her mouth. Millennia just smiled and shook her head. When they were gone Harold, Sadie and Bryan were furious. Dennis told them everything would be fine for now and they all returned home. After hearing this in depth story I learned that Harold isn't as arrogant as I thought. He's more so just protective and doesn't believe in being insulted. Tanner said that was the last time they saw the Desolation Committee until recently. Tanner said after that they waited for the day when the Desolation Committee would attack again.

When they appeared in June you could sense the animosity between the two parties. I was worried about my father. I didn't know what the Desolation Committee would do and I didn't want to find out. I went home following hearing Tanner's story. The following week was the student election. I ran for secretary and was defeated by Laura Pane. I wasn't bitter or upset because I felt I got my point across, but I guess the students didn't like progression or change. I went to my Calculus class. Mr. Woodard was my teacher again and I was happy. I was all for change but those teachers at West Beach were jerks. He started the year off by introducing us to complex math equations. I felt like I was in college already but I could handle the heat. Girls were still envious of the close bond Mr. Woodard and I had. I was a senior and working, I didn't have time to worry about those idiotic girls. After being in class for an hour the bell rang and I headed to English Four.

During transition I saw Chivalry and three of us had English together so we figured why not go together. During our walk Cassandra and I had a hushed conversation about the Desolation Committee. I told her their actions were unforgivably heinous. Cassandra agreed and as we walked into the classroom I saw Bryan looking at Cassandra. It wasn't his usual angry look either. He was actually smiling. I then looked down where i saw a wedding ring on his left finger. I then glanced at Cassandra's left hand and saw a wedding ring as well. I whispered and asked if they were married and she said yes. I looked back at Bryan who looked at me strangely. I took my seat next to Chivalry and awaited Ms. Hemingway. Cassandra told me she would tell me after school how they got together. Ms. Hemingway told us to tell us about our summer breaks. I wasn't about to tell her anything that happened to me during the summer so I lied and said I traveled to Florida with my father. It was two pages long. I spent the first thirty minutes of class working on whispered and joked that I was a diligent worker. I told him I was and that I enjoyed getting things done quickly. I told him I always believed spending too much time on one thing was tedious to me.

He said he was the same way. Near the end of the period I turned in my paper and got my things together. I adjusted my wrist bracelet and looked at the clock. I couldn't wait to get out of school and go to work. When the bell rang I walked to Economics. Ms. Sawyer had lost so much weight over the summer I didn't recognize her. I complimented her transformation and she thanked me. I took my seat and I saw Millennia already there. I saw Tanner at her desk talking to her. I waved at them and they waved back. I took my seat and awaited for class to start. I didn't care for Economics at all but I knew I needed it to . Sawyer started class by placing worksheets on our desks. It was a sheet breaking down what supply and demand was. It was so boring to me, but I took notes nonetheless. Ms. Sawyer was known for issuing quizzes without notice, so if you were smart you would've took notes. During Economics Millennia displayed her vast wealth of knowledge to the class impressing Ms. Sawyer.

Ms. Sawyer said in all her years of teaching at West Beach no one showed interest in Economics. I knew I was apart of the population that hated it. At the end of the period I put my worksheet in a green folder and headed to Aquatic Science. This wasn't chemistry but it did deal with math on some level, so I felt less confident in myself when I entered the class. The teacher Mr. Lawson didn't make it any easier. He believed you were supposed to get it right the first time and not everyone did. It was my last class of the day. After that I would head to Co Op and go to work. Aquatic Science went by so slow that I felt I was waiting for death to knock at the door. I didn't have Chivalry with me but he did have the class which was good for me. Mr. Lawson spent the entire class period explaining his expectations of us like we didn't have any for him. Honestly it pissed me off. He couldn't expect us as students to get something we'd never done before on the first try, so why get angry when we fail to grasp the concept?.

When Aquatic Science was over I headed to Co Op. My teacher Ms. Chang was sitting in her desk. I greeted her and vice versa. I signed in and out and bid Ms. Chang a good day and headed home. When I got home I put my backpack in my room and grabbed my purse and car keys and headed to my car. As I cranked it up I thought about Chivalry. He had been a really good friend to me since I moved here. With that I decided to go to the arcade with him. I pulled out the driveway and sped off down the street. When I got to Polly's Bridal I saw Gordon and Janis's cars. I parked next to Janis's car and turned off my engine. I got out and walked inside the store. When I walked in I was greeted by Gordon and Janis. I greeted them and headed to the break room and clocked in. Afterward I put my purse in the cabinet and walked out to the cash registers. Janis and Gordon asked how my first few weeks as a senior were going. I told them I ran for secretary and lost. Janis said it was their loss and that our generation was too middle of the road. I agreed and said that our generation was more open than the previous but we still had some people who were stuck in their ways. Gordon shook his head in agreement. Janis and I went onto the sales floor and changed the mannequins. On certain days of the week we knew when the customers would start flooding the store which would be at one. We had to hustle and bustle if we wanted everything presentable before they came.

We finished in thirty minutes and headed back up to our registers. Janis said that her classes wouldn't start until five. I didn't want to have night classes when I got to college so Janis was an idea of what my college life could be like. At one two women came into the store. They asked for Gordon's assistance to the summer wear department. He walked around the counter and guided them. Meanwhile Janis and I stayed behind just in case more customers came in. Janis told me her parents had died over the summer breaks. I looked at her with a sympathetic expression and hugged her. I gave her my condolences and she thanked me. I told her I could understand because I had lost my mother as well. She said she didn't know and I told her I just didn't like talking about her, simply because it would bring old memories of her back. A few minutes later Gordon and the two women returned. They had a dress in both of their hands. Janis rung up the first woman and I rung up her friend.

I asked her if she were interested in becoming a Gold Member of Polly's Bridal and she elatedly said yes. I gave her a white form and told her once she filled it out to return it our store and I'd check her credit filled it out right in there on the spot and gave it back to me. I looked it over and took it to the back room and checked her credit score. When I saw it was excellent and told her she was eligible. I gave her a card from behind the desk and told her that her permanent card would come to her address in two weeks. She said okay and they gained a new member to Polly's Bridal. I stayed at work until seven and I drove to Chivalry's house. When I pulled into the driveway I saw den light on. I got out and walked upstairs to the porch and rang the doorbell. After two minutes Cassandra opened the door and we hugged each other. She stepped aside and let me in. We walked to the den and sat down. She then smiled and looked at me. She said that she and Bryan met in late 1866 and hated each other at first.

They would give each other dirty looks and exchange sly remarks. A year later while Cassandra was out hunting she was attacked by a grizzly bear. She could hold her own but the bear overpowered her and slashed her into a tree. Bryan suddenly appeared and jumped on the bears back and began biting into its fur. Cassandra knew immediately that it was Bryan who saved her. After the bear fell to the ground Bryan reverted back to his human form and so did Cassandra. He extended his hand to her. She was apprehensive at first but took it nonetheless. They then started conversing and found out they had the same interests such as being at the beach, looking at sunrises, sunsets and being in the forest. Bryan then told her about his childhood and Cassandra stopped and hugged him. Despite already being aware she didn't want to come across as a stalker. He said he wanted to find the guys who raped her and wanted to kill them. She said she already did the deed and he looked at her strangely. She said that as nice as she was she could also had a vengeful streak in her. They walked for the twenty minutes until they reached the walked along the beach discussing their hatred for the Desolation Committee. Bryn said he wanted all their heads especially Stephanie and Lilly's.

Cassandra agreed but said she wanted to take Stephanie's head more than Lilly. They then started dating by July and were engaged in 1868. When they told their families Harold was against it because Cassandra was a wolf. Dennis on the other hand was happy for her. They were wed on February 1, 1869 at the Warchild estate in the backyard. Harold begrudgingly attended the wedding due to Sadie. Tiffany was happy that she found love something she hoped she'd find herself. During the wedding Cassandra foresaw the Desolation Committee coming and they went to meet them in forest in a snowy the Desolation Committee arrived the Warchild's and Harold's glaring stood side by side in a line as they awaited them. Upon her arrival Stephanie expressed her upmost disgust at their union. Bryan said that he and Cassandra were in love. Stephanie silenced him by mentally torturing him. Cassandra stepped forward in anger. Lilly told Cassandra to remember her place.

Cassandra ignored her and ran toward them. Jack summoned several low ranking minions to stop her. Cassandra destroyed them effortlessly. Before she could lay a hand Stephanie Royce grabbed her by her wrist and threw back onto the opposite side of the field initiating the battle. Sadie, Millennia and Tiffany charged toward Stephanie but were stopped by Jack, Lilly and Royce. Cassandra fought Stephanie. Cassandra had so much rage inside her a fiery aura surrounded her making Stephanie smile. Cassandra tried to kick Stephanie but was thrown across the field. Meanwhile Dream healed Bryan of his injuries while erecting a barrier around them. Millennia used her mind control to manipulate Lilly's body and upper cut her into a tree. She the sped after her. Elsewhere on the battlefield Tiffany stopped Jack's bodyguard Romeo by encasing him in a series she made it to Jack she jumped in the air and kicked him in his temple.

Jack spun around dazed and Tiffany released a fatal seven punch combo to Jack's torso making him spit up blood. She then grabbed him by his throat and took him into the air. She did a seismic toss and as she brought back to the ground a tornado surrounded them. When Jack hit the ground he made a large dent. Angered by this Stephanie used her mental torture on Tiffany forcing her to drop to the ground screaming in pain. Before Stephanie could inflict anymore pain Cassandra appeared and palmed her into a boulder. She then chased her down and grabbed her by the neck. She told her she was worse than scum for what she had done to Bryan and for making ridiculous laws within the shape shifting human-hybrid world. Stephanie chuckled and said the one with power makes the rules. Stephanie then revealed that she was responsible for her parents deaths back in 1861. Cassandra squeezed Stephanie's windpipe and threw her into the air. Richie appeared and demolished the body by severing her head from the body. Stephanie then laughed as Jack used his black magic to reform her body. Richie looked up at Stephanie who looked down on him from the sky. She sucked her teeth and moved her finger from side to side.

She told him a cat will forever be superior to canines because their dirty and repulsive creatures. She then used her mental torture on Richie who fell to the ground and roared in pain. Harold ran over to his side. He glared up at Stephanie who was smiling down at him. Harold then helped a suffering Richie over to Dream who she let inside her barrier and began to heal Lilly came to she saw Millennia standing before her. She told Lilly to get to her feet. Lilly wiped her mouth and rose to her feet. Lilly ran towards Millennia and threw multiple punches. She managed to land three good punches to Millennia. When Millennia tasted the iron fluid in her mouth she punched Lilly back into the boulder. She asked her if that was all she had and Lilly gritted her teeth and told her to shut up. She then used her bodily fluid manipulation ability to freeze Millennia's blood and unleash a string of kicks to her abdomen and slammed her face into the ground.

She dragged Millennia by her hair to the center of the battlefield for everyone to see. Tanner witnessing this runs to the center of battlefield and manages to kick Lilly in her face making her let go of Millennia. Before she hit the ground Tanner catches her. Stephanie comes to and uses her mental torture and forces Tanner to drop Millennia. Sadie and Royce look fiercely at each other. She runs towards him in her tigress form and when they meet she pounces on him and pins him to the ground with her large paws. She roared viciously and before she deliver the final attack smoke envelops her body. He got to his feet and smiled at her misfortune. He told her she would never take him down with her dirty blood. Sadie roared trying to break free of the smoke. Dennis ran toward Stephanie hastily to battle her. He told her she should've stayed away to which she laughed hysterically. She told him that Cassandra and Bryan had broken the law by getting married.

Dennis said the hell with her rules because they were in love. Stephanie said they shouldn't have broken the rules and now they were going to pay dearly. She used her other ability to track Dream and tortured her ceasing her healing of Bryan. Lee ran in anger toward Stephanie and tried to lunge on her but she easily threw him out of her way. She said that they were all beneath her and her colleagues and that's why they were the absolute power. Harold had come to and damned her and the entire organization to hell. Stephanie laughed and told Harold to look around him. Chivalry sent a fire blast toward her and Jack dispelled it with his black magic. Lilly said it was useless to try and stop them. Dennis by this time had Millennia in his arms and carried her over to Bryan. Stephanie left with her colleagues stating "**You all will be annihilated in due time**". After the battle they returned to Dennis' house and Dream healed Bryan's wounds. Cassandra foresaw the Desolation Committee returning in a year and warned everyone.

That's when Dennis began having training sessions. Harold and his group attended ever day until they retuned in 1870. Cassandra said to that very day Harold still has a hard time accepting their marriage. She think its because their opposite animals but Harold says that Cassandra is way too nice for Bryan. I thought they balanced each other out. I ate dinner with them. Dennis had prepared filet mignon, greens, homemade rolls, macaroni and cheese and pink lemonade. I didn't know Dennis could before that night and it sure spoke for itself. That meal was to die for. I complimented Dennis on the meal and he discredited himself and instead credited his parents for teaching him domestication. Near the end of dinner I saw Chivalry smiling at me. I was now aware that he liked me and I had a feeling he was going to tell me soon. After dinner I washed dishes with Dennis. I thanked him for having me for dinner and he said no problem. At eight thirty Millennia and Cassandra walked home with me. When I got home I saw a car parked in our driveway.

Cassandra asked if my father had any guests. I told her no and that my father would've informed me about it. I hugged them both when I got to the front door and went inside. When I got to the livingroom I saw a woman sitting next to my father in front of the fireplace. I greeted my father and the woman turned around greeted me and said it been a long time. I stopped in place and knew immediately that it was Sylvia Juno. I remember her from my child. They had started dating a year after my mothers death. There was always something about her that rubbed me the wrong way. She told me that she and my father were courting each other. I looked at my father and he looked at me with distance in his eyes. Sylvia said she was there to stay. I had a bad feeling but didn't voice it. Instead I walked to my bedroom and phoned Dennis. After two rings Chivalry answered. I told him a woman from my childhood was there.

He asked if she was evil and I told him she could've been seeing how she came back into our lives eight years later. I told him that I would keep a close eye on her. Chivalry told me it was a good idea and gave the phone to greeted each other and he asked me if anything was wrong. I told him that Sylvia had come back into our lives. He asked me what she was a like when I was child. I told him she would give me dirty looks and tried to slap me around but I had beaten her to it and told my father which he scolded me for. He then asked if I believed Stephanie had something to do with it. I told him I wasn't sure but I still had my suspicions. He told me he would do hourly surveillance around my house. I told him it would be too obvious and that I could handle it but if the situation called for it I'd let him know. He said okay and hung up the phone. I took a shower and laid down. I woke up at five the next morning and I saw Sylvia in my room. I jumped out of bed and asked her what the hell she was doing in my room. She scolded me for cursing her and I told her I would be grown in a few months and asked her again.

She said she was making sure I was up and getting ready for school. I told her I didn't need her running behind me. She then smiled and told me my father was hers and that my mother was forever out of the picture. I walked up to her and told her to never let my mothers name leave her mouth again. I told her to get out of my room. She looked at me vaguely and walked out. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and took a twenty minute shower. I came out of my bathroom got dressed, grabbed my backpack and rushed to the kitchen. When I got there I saw dad sitting at the table eating breakfast. I greeted dad and he looked at me smiling told me good morning. I didn't see Sylvia's car outside but I still had my guard up. It wasn't any of business on why he dated Sylvia but I made it known that my feelings for her hadn't dissipated whatsoever. After breakfast I washed dishes and left for school. When I walked outside I didn't see Chivalry, Cassandra or Millennia. I locked the door and walked downstairs to my car. This morning's event was still fresh on my mind. I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. When I got to school I saw Millennia, Chivalry and Cassandra sitting at their usual table. Bryan was sitting next to Cassandra and he was whispering something in her ear. When I sat down Chivalry greeted me and I greeted him but I didn't sound like my usual kind self. He asked me what was wrong and I told him I felt on edge because of Sylvia.

Millennia asked me if I thought she was up to something and her told yes. Millennia's guesses were never off. I told them what happened this morning and that she knew of my mothers death but we never told anyone. After whispering in Bryan's ear Cassandra' gave me her attention and asked if I thought the Desolation Committee was involved. I told her the same thing I told Dennis the night before and Tanner chimed and said he the Desolation Committee could be innocent. I wasn't too convinced on that. They were known for pulling some foul things on people. After breakfast I headed to Calculus.

Mr. Woodard asked me if I wanted to talk and I told him that someone from my childhood had arrived and I wasn't thrilled whatsoever. He asked if I wanted to talk about it and we talked for the next ten minutes. He was shocked that I was motherless and said that sometimes either parent can rush into a rebound relationship to escape the pain. I told him I didn't believe my dad was that kind of man.

He said I'd be surprised. After hearing that I walked to my seat in deep thought. I never thought of my dad as the player type or to have affairs outside of his marriage. It made me sick to my stomach thinking about it but Sylvia was back in his life and who knew what lies she was filling his head with. I thought about that for the rest of the period. When I got to Economics I took a test on supply and demand. Somehow in the midst of my running emotions I managed to focus on the assignment at hand. I finished in thirty minutes and handed it in. I returned to my seat and put my head on my desk. Millennia and Cassandra were worried about me. When the bell rang I got up and left the classroom. I bid Ms. Sawyer goodbye and vice versa. When I got outside into the hallway Millennia and Cassandra stood on either side of me with their hands connected with mine. Cassandra asked if I wanted to talk about it.

I looked at her and said my father may had been falling into another depression. Millennia said that he probably still needed to grieve. I told her I knew it was hard for him and that he'd never get over it but I didn't want him sleeping with random women to escape loneliness. Cassandra said she believed Sylvia had a hidden agenda and that sooner or later the dark would come to light. I strongly believed her suspicion because Sylvia looked phony and had always had been. I was going to get down to the nitty gritty no matter how long it took.


	11. Confirmed Suspicions

Chapter 11

**Confirmed Suspicions**

"I awoke on the seventh of September feeling uneasy. I was for the weekend so it gave me time to investigate. When I came out of my bedroom I saw Sylvia talking to my father. She turned and looked at me smiling deviously. I didn't know what she was telling him but I was positive it was nonsense . I walked in the kitchen swiftly. As Sylvia and I made eye contact I could see the evilness in her eyes and she saw the untrustworthiness in mine. I went to the sink and washed my hands. I ate my breakfast leaning against the counter watching her closely. Afterward I washed my dishes and left. I went to Chivalry's house. I needed to make sure the Desolation Committee wasn't playing a role in what was happening to my father. When I arrived Tanner opened the door. He welcomed me in and he walked me to the den."

"When I entered the den I saw Dennis and Dream on the love seat. Chivalry, Millennia and Cassandra sat on the couch. I sat on the couch next to Chivalry and greeted everyone and vice versa. I told them Sylvia had a look of deviousness in her eyes. I wanted to be certain the Desolation Committee had no part in her actions involving my father. Dennis tried reading Stephanie's mind but it was still being blocked by Stephanie's castle barrier. He said Stephanie strengthened the barrier immensely to make sure telepathic individuals couldn't get through. Cassandra then had a vision about Sylvia and my father. She looked at me and I looked at her worriedly. She said something bad was going to happen to my father very soon. I didn't know how to prepare for it because I didn't know what it was going to be."

"Dennis said knowing Stephanie she would probably play coy which he hated. I deduced that Sylvia was acting on her own and was trying to get back at him for something. Dream said that could've been a possibility. The doorbell rang and Cassandra went to answer it. When she returned Harold was with her. Tanner got on edge and Chivalry placed his hand on his shoulder calming him. Harold remained standing while Cassandra sat next to Dennis and Dream. Harold that the Desolation Committee came on their land recently and had a scuffle. Dream asked what they came for and Harold said that they came arrived to capture Sadie for her abilities but he, Bryan and Tiffany stopped them. Dream was relieved because she and Sadie were like sisters. The doorbell rang again and Cassandra went and answered it. It was Sadie, Lee and Bryan. Cassandra brought them to the den where Dream got up and hugged Sadie and asked if she was okay."

"Sadie said she was just fine and that Stephanie backed off when she saw her coming. Tiffany took care of Lilly while Bryan and Harold fought Jack and Royce. They fought them for several hours. During the battle Stephanie tried to use her mental torture to attack Sadie. Tiffany intervened and summoned a lightning bolt and tornado to stop her. She was damaged severely and they retreated due to her injury. Dennis said that Sadie knew Stephanie was angry. Bryan said that he made sure Sadie was safe and out Stephanie's reach which she thanked him for before coming to their house. I asked Harold if he saw a woman around their territory recently. He said there was one he saw but she didn't appear harmful."

"Since Tiffany was the stealthiest and fastest in their clowder she watched her closely. From what Harold was saying it looked like she had a document in her possession. Cassandra then asked what kind of document and Harold said it was unclear to him because Tiffany couldn't get a good look at it. Dennis then said we'll have to keep an eye out for her. I then asked Harold what she looked like and Harold said she had ginger hair and a round face with a thin build. I knew immediately that that was Sylvia. Harold asked if I knew her and I told him yes. I explained to everyone that she and my father had a dated a year after my mother died but she didn't live with us just visited. In Harold's mind it seemed like enough information to start preparing for an attack. Cassandra said we needed to play it by ear something Harold hated."

"Sadie told him that it was quite ironic that at the time of the Desolation Committee's arrival Tiffany had seen Sylvia right after. Something wasn't clicking together but if my hunch was right then Sylvia was in cahoots with the Desolation Committee. Dream said they had to go hunting because they were low on strength. So Bryan went and got the others and prepared for their routine hunt. I stood outside with Chivalry. He was worried for my safety but I told him I could handle myself if things got bad. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. Soon Bryan came back with the others and Harold and Dennis came out and they walked into the street. Chivalry went downstairs and morphed with his family and they ran down the street. Since I was left alone I went back home and called Channing."

"After three rings he answered. I asked if he wanted to hang out and he said yes. I told him I'd be home when he arrived. Thirty minutes later he arrived and we stepped outside on the front porch and talked. I told him about how Sylvia had come back into our lives. Channing then shivered at hearing her name and looked disgusted. I told him I couldn't believe it either and told him she had come onto Harold's land recently but wasn't attacked. He asked me what I was going to do. I told him I wasn't sure but as soon as something happened I would take action. Channing agreed and asked me how my father was doing and I told him he had been acting weird and strange. Channing deduced that maybe Sylvia had something to do with it. I looked at him and said I thought she did too but wasn't sure. I really wanted to investigate. Soon Dennis and the others came back. I walked downstairs and told them I wanted to go patrolling that night and Dennis agreed."

"That night Chivalry, Harold, Dennis and I watched as Sylvia pulled into my dads driveway turning off the engine. She got out of the car and walked inside. Dennis whispered she looked suspicious and I nodded my head. After waiting there for thirty minutes I walked across the street to my house. As I walked upstairs Sylvia was exiting the house. She had a smile on her face when our eyes met. I knew she done something to him. When I went inside I saw my father lying on the den floor. I rushed over to him and turned him on his back. He had blood on the carpet and his mouth. I asked him if he was okay and he didn't respond. That worried me and I propped him up on the couch and called the paramedics. In the meantime I went back outside and motioned for everyone to come inside."

"When they came into the den Dennis knelt next to my dad and examined. He said he had no idea what it could be. I told him Sylvia's confirmed my suspicions. When the paramedics arrived they placed father on a stretcher and wheeled him out. I wanted to go with him but I had business with Sylvia. I walked outside to my car. Dennis jumped in the passenger seat and we headed to Sylvia's house. When we got there we walked upstairs and rang the doorbell. When we didn't receive an answer I turned the doorknob and the door opened. Dennis and I walked inside and noticed the lights were off. This bitch wanted blood and I wasn't letting her have any. I turned the light switch and the lights didn't turn on. Luckily Dennis had night vision so he guided us through the house."

"As we entered a large room we saw a candlelight in the distance. Sylvia then snapped her fingers and the lights came on. I looked at her coldly and asked her what she'd done to my father. She laughed psychotically and said she did nothing. She did say however that he was like that when she arrived. I called bullshit on that and told her my father never drank and I didn't smell alcohol on his breath. She called me naive and ran towards me. I got into my martial arts fighting stance and she took a swing at me. I told Dennis to go warn the others. Dennis then took off and Sylvia summoned several American Pit Bull Terriers, German Shepherds, Rottweilers, Alaskan Malamute's and Siberian Husky's. He managed to take down the Rottweilers and Husky's and escaped. Meanwhile I was kicked into a wall by Sylvia. She said that my father and her could've been happy together had it not been for me. I got my feet and told her my mother was the only woman he ever loved. Sylvia cackled and said that falling in love again was possible."

"I told him it takes more than a year to get over someone before you start dating again. She told me I was just a child and I pulled a spike from the back of my boot and threw it at her. It exploded upon contact. I told her that I was turning eighteen in a year and that I had plenty of experience having been dating since I was fourteen. Sylvia said that doesn't count because I was young and couldn't spell love. I then ran towards her and before I could attack a German Shepherd and Siberian Husky appeared in front of me. I opposed animal abuse but I had to defend myself. I jumped in midair and simultaneously kicked both canines into opposite walls. I then delivered a fatal blow to Sylvia knocking her to the ground. She looked at me frightened as I placed the heel of my boot on her throat. I told her this was the end for her. The lights then turned off again and I didn't feel her under my foot anymore. She then advantage of the darkness and beat me down."

"I felt every punch and kick to ribcage and abdomen. I hit my head on a glass vase and fell unconscious. A week later I awoke to tears hitting my face. When I fully opened my eyes I saw Chivalry standing over me crying. I sat up and Dennis told me to take it easy. I then slowly laid against the pillow. Dennis then told me I barely survived and that it was Dream's healing factor that kept me alive. I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the Warchild's medical room. Cassandra then came in the room and told me Sylvia relocated to Arizona. I told her we needed to go to Arizona and take care of her. Chivalry quickly shoved me down and I struggled against him. He yelled and told me I needed to recuperate. I continued to struggle against him yelling that I felt well enough to move."

"He said no shoved me back down on the bed forcefully. I told him I had to avenge my fathers by taking Sylvia down. Chivalry gritted his teeth and said he understood but I needed to rest. I felt tears fill my eyes and I laid back down. I then felt Dream's ability relaxing my muscles and my eyes closed. I awoke again on Friday. I sat up and saw Chivalry place a breakfast tray in front of me brought me. I greeted him and thanked him for breakfast. He told me I was welcome and sat the foot of the bed. I asked him where everyone else was and he said he they were packing for Arizona. I told him they weren't going without me. He smiled and told me to eat up because they were leaving in an hour. I finished my breakfast and showered. Afterward I walked in the livingroom where everyone looked at me. They asked if I was ready and I nodded my head. We then headed to Dennis' car and hit the road. As we entered the highway I asked if Harold and his family were coming. Millennia said no because they wanted to make sure that if the Desolation Committee appeared they'd be prepared."

"I wondered if they were aware we were going to Arizona. Dennis said Stephanie was unaware of their whereabouts and that it was best it stayed that way. We were on the road for the next four days. When we arrived in Arizona we drove to Annie West. Dennis said he could hear Sylvia's thoughts when we crossed the Arizona state line. When we got to Annie West we drove to Sylvia's address. When we arrived it was a grand estate. It had a fountain in the front and gates that went all the way around. We parked outside the mansion walls and walked through the gate. As we were walking dogs, bears and big cats presented themselves. We all got into guard mode. Millennia took down two Great Danes with her bare hands. Cassandra kicked a grizzly bear into a cemented wall."

"Chivalry burned one alive while I kicked lionesses into the we reached the front door I rang the doorbell. After a minute a man opened the door. He looked like the butler. He said Sylvia wasn't expecting any guests. I told him she was expecting us. Before he could call for helped Millennia used her mind control to usurp him to step aside. When we walked inside we saw a piano on our left of the staircase. Straight ahead was the backyard. To the right was a parlor room, kitchen and diningroom. To the left was a den. I heard a voice and knew immediately who it belonged to. When she looked over the balcony she looked distasteful. I looked at her and said we had some business to finish. She jumped over the balcony and stood before me."

"Soon more canines surrounded us. I looked at Sylvia and called her a coward for having canine's do her dirty work. She said that they were getting paid in malnutrition. I called her a dumb ass because it was obvious. Hell they looked malnourished. She said she didn't care what condition they were in. She then whistled and they went on the offensive. Sylvia backed away and I followed her. I heard Dennis tell everyone to handle the situation delicately. I looked back and saw that Millennia's mind control was ineffective against them. When I reached the end of the hallway I saw the backyard pool and hallways on both sides of me. I turned left and headed down the hall. I looked in several bedrooms and didn't see her. When I got to the end of hallway I got on an elevator. When I got to the second floor I came to a door. When I walked in I saw Sylvia standing behind a desk looking out a window. I told her she was wrong for what she did to my father as well as the dogs in the foyer. She looked back at me and jumped out the window."

"I ran to the and looked out of it. I looked down where I saw her body in the pool. I was so angry because instead of her fighting me like a woman she chose suicide. I left the study and headed back downstairs. When I reached the foyer I told everyone she killed herself. Everyone could tell how outraged I was. We left the mansion and Millennia removed the butler from her control. During the ride back to Oregon I vented to Cassandra about how I felt when I saw Sylvia. She agreed that suicide was cowardly way of going out. Four days later we were back in Oregon. I had to make things right. I started by going to the hospital to see dad. When I got there I was told he fell into a coma. When I made it to his hospital room I saw him with a IV in his arm and he was breathing through a mask."

"I placed my hands on his bed and started crying.I felt depressed because my father could've been dying slowly. Before I left the doctor came in and informed me that my dad had an unknown and incurable blood disease. I wasn't worried about his medical bills because his law firm would cover it but I wanted to know how long he would be hospitalized for. The doctor said they keep him for a while longer and see if they can give him some medication. I thanked the doctor and left my dad's hospital room. When I got back home the phone rang. I ran to my room and answered it. It was Cassandra. She said that she wanted me to come to her house pronto. I hung up the phone and power walked to their house. When I arrived I rang the doorbell Dennis answered."

"He led me to the livingroom where I saw all of the Warchild siblings standing around. Cassandra said that the Desolation Committee was coming in November to kill me. That alerted me that we only had a month to train and prepare. We called Harold and his clowder over and began training immediately. I was ready for those bastards to attack. Around the twenty-fifth I became ill with a fever. That was the last thing I needed especially when a group like the Desolation Committee were coming. Chivalry, Dream, Millennia and Cassandra checked on me periodically to make sure I was okay. During my illness I learned Channing came down with a fever as well. Dream went to his house to keep a close eye on him. Cassandra thought everything that was happening was so bizarre. She had a gut feeling that Lilly or Stephanie was behind it. A week later my fever broke. When I was strong enough we resumed training. I trained with Millennia and Chivalry."

" During training Richie and Bryan fell ill and had to cease training. again We didn't know who would be had a month left to prepare for the Desolation Committee's arrival. I didn't know what to expect from them this time. They were very confusing and manipulative. So in preparation I was always on guard and cautious. Cassandra helped Bryan and Richie inside to the medical room. Dream worked on Bryan while Dennis worked on Richie. I could see the worry on Harold's face. Tiffany, Bryan, Richie and Lee were like his children and he would've lost control if anything happened to them. Dream and Dennis operated on them for a week. There was something in their blood that caused a severe deficiency to develop around their lungs and heart. I was so relieved when I learned they would be okay."

"I wondered for the longest time who was manipulating the sicknesses . I would find out soon enough. The second week of October we resumed training. This time I trained with Harold. He was quick on his feet, which forced to be on mine. We didn't use our abilities because our enemies fought in hand to hand except for Stephanie who used her mental torture to disorient her opponents. School and work didn't change except for my promotion. Following our conclusion of training that day I had to go to the hospital. They said there was nothing they could do for my dad. When we got home I placed him in bed and gave him a bowl of hot soup. He was eating it and he thanked me for helping him out. I smiled and told him he was welcome."

"I headed to my room and took a shower. After I came out I went to check up on dad. He was sound asleep. I looked over on the nightstand and saw that he finished his soup. I took the bowl to the kitchen and washed it out. After I cleaned the kitchen I went to bed. Around three in the morning I heard dad screaming. I jumped out of bed and rushed to his room. When I got there I cut on the light. He was vomiting blood. I grabbed the trashcan by the door and brought to his bed. I asked him if he was okay and he said he was having nightmares. I asked him what kind of nightmares and he said about my siblings death. He said they scolded him for letting them die. I told him it was just a bad dream and that they would never think that way in reality. He looked unconvinced and I couldn't blame him. We both had front row seats for their deaths. I went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water and brought it back to his room."

"He drank it slowly and told me in between sips that maybe moving to Oregon was a bad idea. I told him it wasn't and that things were different. He said he wanted to believe me but the nightmares he was having said differently. After he finished his water he handed me his glass and I went to the kitchen and washed it out. I then came back and tucked dad back in. I kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight. When I got back to my room I had a feeling deep down that the Desolation Committee played a part in my dads sickness. That weekend I trained with Chivalry and his family to release some built up stress. Chivalry said that Stephanie had a way of playing with people's minds and doing something sinister afterward. I asked him why did it have to be my dad. He didn't have an answer for me and I didn't expect him to."

"When training ended I talked to Millennia and Cassandra. Cassandra said she didn't have slightest idea on why Stephanie was out to get me or my dad. Millennia said that bitches like them didn't need a reason for tormenting others they just did it. I couldn't agree more. When your as evil as the Desolation Committee your more than dedicated to screwing other people's lives up. That made a lot sense especially from the stories I was told about them. After everyone went inside Chivalry sat next to me on the porch swing. He said he noticed the vulnerability in my eyes while I was talking with his sisters. I told him wanted the Desolation Committee stopped and that immediate action needed to be taken. Chivalry said that he understood what I meant but I couldn't be so impulsive. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were pleading with me. I told him I wouldn't do anything rash."

"We then went inside where everyone was gathered in the livingroom. Harold said he was waiting for that son of a bitch Stephanie to make her move so he chop her head off. Dennis said there won't be any chomping unless necessary. Harold then smiled deviously and left with his group. Tiffany smiled at me and told me to forgive her dad he's always itching for a chance to battle. After they left I sat around the house with Chivalry. I then headed home at eight to make sure my dad was okay. Chivalry walked me home. During our walk home Chivalry hypothetically asked me if I could kill the Desolation Committee would I. I thought about it and what I had endured for the past few months and looked at me piercingly. I told him yes and I would hesitate to do it either. Chivalry laughed and I punched him in his arm and asked him what was funny. He said he admired my determination. I blushed slightly at the compliment."

"Noticing this Chivalry asked me if I was blushing and I said yes. Our walk came to an end when we reached my house. He walked me to the front door and hugged me. He kissed my hand bid me goodnight and vice versa. When I walked inside I hung my coat on the rack and called out to my dad. When I heard no response I walked to the den and he wasn't there. Then I checked the livingroom and he wasn't there either. I started to become frantic and went to the backyard and he was nowhere in sight. I then went to his bedroom and he wasn't there either. I called Chivalry and told him my dad wasn't home. He said he'd be right over. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran to it and opened it. There stood Chivalry, Dennis, Dream and Cassandra. Tanner and Millennia stayed behind to look after the house. I led them to the den and offered them tea. No one wanted any so I sat down on the couch across from them."

"They asked me where I thought he would be. I told them my father was never really a outside person and they looked at each other. Dennis then read Stephanie's mind and learned that she had abducted him. I clenched my fists on my lap furiously. This was the second time that happened. Chivalry told me everything would be fine and to remain calm. I was very overprotective of my dad and his wellbeing. Plus he was getting older and I couldn't just stand idly by and not do nothing. Cassandra said the war was less than a month away and we had to start training again. I didn't process what she said because my mind was racing with endless gruesome possibilities that could've been awaiting my father or already happening as we spoke. I got up and left the den. I stood outside on the porch and looked at the moonlit sky. I soon found myself in the company of Chivalry."

"I told him I was letting the people closest to me get hurt and in harms way. He reassured me that I would see my father again it would just take some time. I didn't have any time to spare. He was in the clutches of that bitch Stephanie and her colleagues. Who knew what they were doing. Soon Dennis and the others came out. We both turned around to face them. Cassandra walked up to me and hugged me. She said when the time came the Desolation Committee would fall. I wanted it to be soon because what they did was unforgivable. I hugged Chivalry and bid them farewell. I then headed back inside and took a shower and attempted to go to sleep. When sleep didn't consume me within the hour I got up and called Channing. After two rings his aunt answered. I asked how she was feeling and she said fine and asked how I was doing. I hated lying but I told her everything was groovy. She said that was good and handed Channing the phone."

"When he came on he sounded groggy. I apologized for waking him and grogginess quickly disappeared. He said it was never a bad time for a friend. He then asked me what was going on. I told him that Stephanie had kidnapped my father and that we were trying to find him. Channing said if there was anyway he could help to let him know. I asked him if he would help the Warchild's and I find my dad. He said sure and I said in the morning to meet me at my house to which he agreed. I hung up the phone and laid down with a renewed sense of hope. When I awoke the next morning I showered, ate breakfast and just like clockwork Channing was at the door. I went to the door and asked who was it. When Channing confirmed his identity I opened the door. We walked to Chivalry's house in less ten minutes."

"When we got there I rung the doorbell and Dream opened the door. She greeted us and let us inside. She led us to the den and offered us some tea. I politely declined while Channing asked for some. When Dream left Millennia came in and sat down next to me. She said she was sorry about what happened to my father. I told there was no need to apologize and that I would find who did it and make them pay. Chivalry then came in the den and sat across from me. He then asked why was my father kidnapped. I told him I didn't know but it really pissed me off that they'd drag him into the situation for no apparent reason. Dream had returned with a tea tray and placed it on the coffee table. As she prepared it for him Cassandra came in and sat next to Dream."

"We all then formulated a plan and Dennis was talking on the phone to Harold in the kitchen. When Dennis came into the den he said that Harold and his clowder was going to join me on my search. We waited for fifteen minutes and the doorbell rang. Dennis went to the door and let them in. When they came in the den I greeted them. Richie and Harold ignored me. The others greeted me kindly. After explaining the plan to them we started our search for my father."


	12. November War

Chapter 12

**November War**

"November arrived strong as a lion in winter. It was wartime. If death were to take me I was going to accept it wholeheartedly but not without a fight. We spent the first week of November in the backwoods searching for my father but no results were harvested. The second week while out in West Beach Forest the Desolation Committee appeared. Stephanie and her three colleagues looked angry which I honestly didn't give a damn about. They had an entire army with them that was between hundred to fifteen hundred. more. Channing appeared and stood next to me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at the Desolation Committee. Stephanie stepped forth slowly. She was wearing a victorious and arrogant smile. She said we were called here because I was a dangerous threat to their world and needed to be eliminated. I asked why and she said for as long as the Desolation Committee had been in rule humans never discovered their secret. I said I didn't believe in ratting and that they were human just like us. Lilly said they were superhuman beings which she believed to be the next evolution of humanity. I told her that was an arrogant way of thinking and that there were good humans out there."

"Stephanie said there powers were too overwhelming for a normal human to witness. Royce added that when investigations are attempted people are silenced. I said that may be true but everyone's not the same. Jack said it was people like me that naively believed in change and that us humans were all the same. I asked them how would they feel about a average human joining their legion and Stephanie said that's what they wanted me for to prove humans weren't useless. I would also serve as an example of why their world should've remained sealed. Millennia stated the reason why the war was came to be was because they felt threatened that a human could possibly kill them without having supernatural abilities. Lilly laughed and said a normal human would never be able to lay a finger on them especially with an important factor such as herself. Stephanie glanced at Lilly and smiled. Tanner said all they were good for was creating war and killing the innocent. Royce said all humans were afraid of change and that that was what they were born to enforce."

"I shot down his claim and said they were out to acquire power and make sure people like the Warchild's and Spencers' wouldn't overthrow them. Stephanie calmly said they defeated both families before and that a coupe de' tat would be impossible especially since they'd been alive longer. Dream reminded them that in 1640 she and Dennis proved to be a lethal combination against them. Lilly screamed blasphemy and said it was just a fluke. Stephanie said that Channing's great great grandfather and his pack tried the same thing but were inevitably annihilated. Channing said she was afraid his pack would become powerful to take them down therefore they did away with them. Stephanie refuted his statement and said he and his pack were a nuisance but would've made good guard dogs. This angered Channing and he tried to attack but I grabbed his arm and restrained him. Jack said that throughout history they've taken down kingdoms and gathered lions, panthers, cheetahs and wolves among other Canidae and Felinae species because of their strength and undying loyalty. I said it sounded like coercion."

"Lilly said those same lions, panthers, cheetahs and wolves were still loyal servants. Dream said those poor animals feared them and were accustomed to the brutal methods they put on them. Stephanie said they came to her looking for a place to live in peace because of poachers and prey. I disbelieved everything that left Stephanie's mouth no matter how moralistic she tried to make it sound. Dennis said that he planned on freeing them eventually. Stephanie chuckled and said that no one could get passed her castle barrier. Harold said it was bitches like her and Stephanie that deserved a blood and gruesome death. Stephanie used her torment inducement to silence him and Sadie countered and nullified her power. Lilly went on the offensive and tried to bend her blood but was ineffective. Royce looked intrigued by Sadie's ability and said to Stephanie that she would make a great member of their guard which Sadie scoffed at. Stephanie then looked at Sadie and said tigers may be the strongest feline but their weak compared to her. Sadie said a coward such as her would never understand the physical strength of a true woman. Stephanie said she was the absolute law and had nothing to prove to her."

"Stephanie then looked at Lee and memories of his past began to flow through his mind and grabbed his temples and dropped to his knees. Sadie looked at Stephanie furiously and told her to stop and Stephanie just smiled amusedly at Lee's pain. Harold then cracked his knuckles and said that today was the day she was going to die. Lilly silenced him by closing her hand. Harold screamed in pain as blood began to leave his body. Stephanie said that this is what happens when you disrespect royalty. I told them they weren't royalty they were trash. Royce then brought my father forward and Stephanie placed her hand on his shoulder. I told her to take her vile hands of him. Before I could run Lilly bended my blood ceasing my movement. Jack said he was one of them now and the only way I would see him again was if I joined them. I told him hell would freeze over before that happened. I then demanded they give my father back or else. Stephanie tauntingly said or else what. I gritted my teeth and attempted to run toward her but was stopped by Stephanie's torture inducement. Harold and Dennis' families morphed to their secondary forms. Channing changed to his wolf form as well."

"Stephanie told them they didn't stand a chance. Harold roared in anger and licked his lips bitterly at Stephanie. Lilly said they defeated them centuries ago and that this war would harvest the same results. Millennia smugly reminded her of their victory in 1870 for Cera Cole which angered Stephanie. She sent her army on the attack while she and her colleagues stayed behind. I ran towards the soldiers ferociously and jumped in midair and and beheaded one of them with my feet. Jack came on the battlefield and came toward me. He was physically the strongest of the four and warlock so I had to be careful. He was also a highly skilled martial artist but I felt I could take him on. He grabbed my arms and jumped behind me and tried to sever them. I used my head and hit him in his he let go I grabbed his neck and kneed him in his abdomen. I then placed my legs around his neck and slammed him face first into the ground. I looked around the battlefield trying to see who needed help. I saw Dennis lunge on one of the demons and bite his head off. Following that he reverted to his human form he headed in Stephanie's direction."

"In another area Channing and Lee were fighting some demons and Lee was being bested. I ran over and stopped one from beheading him. I then looked to my right and saw Tiffany being attacked by three demons and ran to her aid. After I got them off of her I sliced them in two with my then reverted to her human form and summoned a thunderstorm. Stephanie wasn't impressed by her power and remained calm. Lilly bent Tiffany's blood and ran toward her and punched her into a tree in the forest. Meanwhile Bryan and Richie banned together to take down a large demon. Bryan jumped on his back while Richie went for his legs. Unfortunately the demon gained the upper hand and threw them across the battlefield. After regaining consciousness Bryan reverted to his human form and used his intangibility to drag the demon underground. When he resurfaced he was alone. In the far left area Dream simultaneously fought for men at once. She defeated them with her famous Air Kick. I saw my father in the distance and went to try and save him but Royce appeared. I couldn't avoid him so I prepared for battle. I backed up and looked up at him. He was a tall man but he could I felt I could take him down, I just had to figure out how."

He reached out and tried to grab me but I backflipped and was grabbed by Jack. Tanner appeared and bit Jack in his neck. Jack and Tanner struggled for a minute until Jack gained the upper hand and threw him off. Royce used the opportunity to envelope Tanner and suffocated him. He then threw him across the battlefield. Royce then grabbed me and punched me in my stomach several times. I screamed in pain with every blow I received. He did that until I went limp in his grasp. The last thing I felt before entering the abyss was being slammed into a tree. While unconscious I saw my siblings. We were in our childhood home Faye Hills. I told them I was in the middle of battle and was losing. Baltimore told me I could take my opponent down I had just had to find my inner strength. I told her I felt useless to the Warchild's and Spencers due to my lacking of supernatural ability. Curtis then jacked me up and said I was a Lincoln and Lincoln's were champions. I looked at him with a small smile as tears flowed down my face. After he released me I told them of fathers nightmares."

"Franklin said he had to come to peace with it or he'd die in despair and regret. Scarlet smiled warmly and said I had a battle to win. When I awoke I was inside a barrier. I was enveloped in a green light. I looked over and saw Dream was healing me. She said we were in a forest away from the battlefield. I apologized for not being strong enough to fight. She smiled and reassured me I had nothing to apologize for and that I was powerful in my own right. After Dream healed my wounds she morphed to her wolf form and we headed for the battlefield. When we arrived we saw are teammates being overpowered. Dream's eyes turned green and a barrier surrounded her wounded and family and allies. Her barrier protected them from the Desolation Committee. I saw Jack and dashed toward him. He had a furious expression on his face. He told me I messed up his face and I was going to pay dearly for it. I got in my martial arts fighting stance and we began to battle each other. He managed to deliver five deep cuts on me before Chivalry appeared and landed a blow to his stomach. He stepped in front of me and asked me if I was okay."

I told him was despite a few minor cuts. He smiled and thanked God. Before I left I told him to be careful. He told me he would and I left. I went to try and save my father again. As I was running in his direction Lilly bended my blood. She laughed and sarcastically asked if I was all that left. I told her to shut up and put her money where her mouth was. I manged to break free of her blood control and kicked her in her stomach. I then and grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground. I placed my boot on her throat and was about to finish her when she used her blood bending to reform a few feet away from me. Tanner came and punched Lilly into Royce which angered Stephanie immensely. Cassandra appeared and stood next to me. She told me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe her but with my father being in their clutches I found it hard to. Stephanie ran toward us and Tanner tried to blast her but she defeated him with her torment inducement. Sadie appeared in her human form next to Cassandra. Cassandra balled ran toward Stephanie and palmed her in her chest. Stephanie screamed in pain while flying several yards away from us and landed on her feet in anger and surprise."

"She couldn't believe Cassandra was a match for her. She attempted once more and ran towards us. This time she managed to surpass Cassandra wrap her arms around my neck and lifted me off the ground. She smiled and said I should've joined them while I had the chance. I struggled for breath. She looked at my father and induced a severe migraine on him. Sadie nullified her powers and ended his agonizing pain. Millennia ran over and grabbed my father and took him to Dream who covered him with her barrier. Stephanie squeezed my neck harder in fury and threw me to the ground. She ran towards Millennia and vice versa. Millennia tried use her mind control but was ineffective against her. The two then battled each other. Stephanie grabbed Millennia and threw her into Bryan. After getting to her feet Millennia dashed for Stephanie and the two jumped in midair. It was a close call but Stephanie struck Millennia down with her poisonous sword sheath. She exclaimed the war was over and that we were foolish to think we could win. Sadie now in her tigress form appeared behind Stephanie and bit her in the shoulder. Stephanie used her torment inducement to subdue her which sent Harold and Lee on the attack."

"Lilly stopped them by bending their blood and holding them in place. Stephanie said this was just the beginning and the four of them ascended into the air and disappeared. I was glad to have my father back in my guardianship but I was pissed that the Desolation Committee escaped. I wanted their heads on platters for what they did to my father. We returned to the Warchild residence where Harold, Sadie and my father were being cared for by Dream. I was outside kicking trees in anger. Although I was grateful I survived I was furious that the Desolation Committee retreated. I always thought of retreating as a cowardly thing to do. Unless you were weak there should be no reason for you to retreat. You should fight the battle from start to finish. While I kicked a tree I knocked it down. I was brought out of stress releaser by Channing. I turned around and he walked down the steps towards me. He said I did a nice job of knocking that tree. I thanked him and said I needed to release stress. He said he understands and we went and sat on the porch swing. He said that battle was epic and that he had fun."

"I looked at him and said I wasn't there to have fun but to kill. They kidnapped my father and thought nothing of it. Channing said things happen for a reason and that I honored him by fighting and got him back. He patted my knee and said to take it easy and went back inside. Lee then came out and sat next to me on the swing. He looked depressed and out of it. I asked him if everything was okay. He looked at me and said both his parents were injured and there was nothing he could do about it. I reassured him that they were in good hands. He looked at me and wiped his tears. He asked me if I was sure and I said yes they were. He sniffled and hugged me. He thanked me for being supportive and optimistic. I told him he was welcome and he went back inside. Bryan and Cassandra came out on and sat on porch swing with me. Cassandra asked me why I had a long face. I turned to her and said I was pissed that the Desolation Committee escaped. Cassandra said that she was pissed to but she was more so happy that no was killed in the battle. The more I thought about that the more my anger started to subside. Chivalry then came out and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said me and my temper. I looked at him and said my fathers life was at stake and those bastards could care less. He said that was true but they were also the Desolation Committee."

"He said they never cared about anyone other than themselves. Bryan said that's what made them scums of the earth. Cassandra and Bryan then left leaving left Chivalry and I alone on the porch. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I'd known him for nine months and I grown to like him romantically. I also trusted him so I said yes. We headed back inside and announced our courtship. They were happy for us. Now that we were together we had to closely guard it from the Desolation Committee. Thanksgiving was good because everyone was back in full health. Dream, Millennia, Cassandra and I prepared Thanksgiving dinner. Harold and Dennis were the best of best friends. For some reason he still didn't like me. Tanner and Bryan loved to eat and devoured most of the food. We were happy that it was getting eaten but we also wanted the food to last for at least three days. After dinner Harold asked me to come outside with him. When we were outside he thanked me for protecting Lee on the battlefield. I told it was no problem and that we were allies and that he was a good man."

"He looked at me shocked and said it was his job. We then headed back inside. When Sadie saw us she smiled. I think she knew what happened between us. That Christmas I spent it with Chivalry and his family. Father was there too and talked with Dennis. When gift time came we all gathered in the livingroom. Tanner had bought Millennia a necklace and a ring. Dennis bought Dream a bracelet and diamond choker. Chivalry me bought a pair of snake skinned cowgirl boots and a black and white butterfly styled top with rhinestones in them. I thanked him and gave him his gift. I made a bracelet with a heart and flame emblem in the center. He told me he liked it and embraced me. I had never felt this way about someone before. There was a small part of me that believed we were meant to be while another part just believed it would come to an abrupt end. Near the end of the December we started training again. My father was still having his nightmares and there was nothing I could do about it. But I had to do something to help him".

"On New Years Chivalry and I sat on the front porch looking up at the stars. Just like I was worried about the Desolation Committee finding about our courtship Chivalry was worried about his family's wellbeing. I told him everything would be okay and that we had to be prepared for anything. He sighed and got up. We decided to go for a walk together. While we were walking a horde of demons appeared. We both stopped and Chivalry prepared for battle and ran towards them. I chopped two of their heads off while Chivalry burned them alive. We then looked at them and saw they were minions of the Desolation Committee. I knew somehow they couldn't leave us alone. They must've been very embarrassed about losing to us. We then returned to Chivalry's house where we explained what happened. Dennis told us we needed to be more careful and we took great caution Whenever those bastards were ready to strike again we'd be waiting for them.


End file.
